The Light Within
by Lullaby121
Summary: "The further you delve the more you lose. If you lose yourself then you lose everything that matters to you." "Lock your heart away for too long and it will start to fade away. Not lock it away at all and it will shatter and cease to be." Two cryptic prophecies that lead to one destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Jace sat up and looked around. He was completely alert. The room was dark and thunder shook outside. _It's thunder. _He looked around. Silently and softly he got up and slipped out of his room. The entire place was dark. He looked around, "Well at least I can see."

"That is a plus isn't it?"

Jace jumped and spun around.

Chandra stood on the balcony railing behind him.

"How did you—?"

"You aren't the only one with secrets Telepath," Chandra jumped down and walked up to him. Her eyes burned a bright orange that signaled that she was drawing from mana, "The only reason I'm here is because I've brought a message."

"Since when did you play messenger?" Jace asked curiously.

Chandra glared at him, "There are explosives lining this entire building. If you piss me off I could very easily set off a spark and this place will blow up before you can say no."

Jace's eyes widened. _Damn. I can't tell if she's bluffing and her head's too chaotic for me to read._

"Now," she sat on the table in the middle of the room. She was taking her sweet time knowing it bugged him when he was left hanging with only small tidbits of information.

"Well?" Jace snapped after a moment of silence.

Chandra laughed, "It's a warning. 'The further you delve the more you lose. If you lose yourself then you lose everything that matters to you.' See ya." She slid off the table and walked out onto the balcony.

"Wiat!" Jace stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Chandra shrugged, "I was just sent to deliver the message."

"By who?" Jace asked.

"Who knows," Chandra smirked, "Later!" she leaped off the balcony railing.

"Wait," Jace jogged out onto the balcony. _That's easily a hundred foot drop. Is she insane? Yeah she is._

She flipped and landed in a roll before darting away and fading effortlessly into the shadows.

"'The further you delve the more you lose'?" Jace asked. He looked up at the cloudy sky as lightning streaked across the clouds. _I'm just being paranoid. It can't really be that bad. Besides she could have been lying. She's one of the few minds I can't read. That's troublesome. I don't know if she's lying or if she's right. 'The deeper you delve the more you lose. If you lose yourself then you lose everything that matters to you.' That's very cryptic. _"She could mean delving into books or she could mean delving into the multiverse or a multitude of other things!" Jace sighed. He paused, "Or…if you delve too deep into someone's mind you could get lost. It's happened to telepaths before." _Or maybe I'm just psyching myself out._ He sighed, "I'll just have to figure out who sent her with that message and then decide if the source is credible or not." Jace nodded, "There." He glanced at the shadows where she had disappeared. _Not now. Definitely not now._ He wandered over to the bookshelf.

Jace opened his eyes, "What?"

"Good morning!"

"What!?" Jace sat up.

Chandra was sitting on the table with her legs swinging, "You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"Yes I knew that," Jace muttered.

"Oh," Chandra smirked, "So what's your plan to avoid whatever the message said?"

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity," she turned away from him, "A reasoning you are all too familiar with I assume. Unless I'm wrong, Telepath."

"I have a name," Jace muttered.

"So?" Chandra shrugged, "You are a telepath aren't you?"

"Yes but that's what I am not who I am," Jace said.

"Is it really just what you are?" Chandra asked. She leaned forward, "Are you sure a telepath isn't who you are? How often do you look into other's minds to decide whether they are worth speaking to or dealing with? How often do you look into other's minds to get the information you need instead of just asking?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make a telepath who I am."

"Okay," Chandra sat back and looked out the window that led to the balcony, "tell yourself whatever you like, Telepath."

Jace's eyes narrowed, "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to be," Chandra turned to him again, "Is that a problem?"

"Kind of since you didn't bother asking," Jace muttered.

"You were asleep," she shrugged, "I wasn't going to wake you."

"Thanks for the compassion," his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Chandra nodded and turned back to the window.

"I thought you hated me," Jace looked at her in confusion.

"Who said I didn't?" Chandra didn't look at him.

"Why are you here if you hate me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Really? I've explained this."

"No you haven't."

"It may not have been as in depth of an explanation as you would have liked but it was an explanation."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes it was."

"Chandra it was not an explanation."

"I told you because I wanted to."

"But why would you want to if you hated me?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

Chandra glared at him, "Because I want to!"

"Okay," Jace backed down, "Fine. You wanted to."

"You're too easily intimidated."

"What?"

"You are too easily intimidated," Chandra repeated, annunciating every syllable slowly.

"I'm not dumb. I heard what you said," Jace snapped. He sighed, "I asked because it was unexpected."

"Oh yeah," Chandra pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Is this why you're really here?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm here because I want to be."

"Okay," Jace sighed. He opened it.

"What does it say?"

He glanced at her over the piece of paper, "It says you're annoying me."

"I know I'm annoying you," Chandra nodded, "Now what does it really say?"

"That's what it says."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"You're a terrible liar. What does it really say?"

Jace glared at her, "I am not a terrible liar!"

"Yes you are now read it!"

"I am not and I already did!"

"No I want to know what it really said and you are a terrible liar!"

"I am not! I'm not reading it," Jace crumbled it and threw it across the room.

"Fine," Chandra slid off the table and walked over to it. "I'll read it," She scooped it up and straightened it. She read it out loud, "'Lock your heart away for too long and it will start to fade away. Not lock it away at all and it will shatter and cease to be.' That almost rhymes."

"Let me see it," Jace reached out.

"No," Chandra crumbled it back into her hand and held it close to her, "You threw it away."

"You gave it to me," Jace snapped.

"And you threw it away," Chandra put her hands on her hips, "if you want it back then you're going to have to get off your ass and come get it."

Jace growled, "Fine." He stood up and walked over to her, "Can I have it now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have it anymore."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Really?"

She nodded. She tossed it over his head before scooting behind him and scooping it off the ground.

"Keep away is a lot easier with two to keep it away," Jace commented.

"Okay," Chandra smirked. She summoned a small dragon and tossed the crumbled piece of paper to it.

Jace glared at her and then turned to glare at it, "Stop. Just give me the paper."

"No. Get it yourself."

"Chandra give me the—" the building shook. Jace looked around, "What is going on? Give me the paper."

"Okay," she handed him the paper.

He opened it and read it, "That really is what it says." He scanned it. His eyes widened, "How did you—never mind." The building shook more violently. He darted out the door and down the stairs.

Chandra followed.

_Why is she still following me? I thought she would have bailed out the window._ Jace sighed and walked out into the street. A very large dragon leaped off and dived at him. His eyes widened. He glanced over his shoulder at Chandra. She was oblivious. "Duck!" Jace yelled at her.

Chandra turned away from her summoned dragon to see a large on diving at them. She crouched close to the ground and it pulled up to soon. Its wing's kicked up air that blew her hair into her face and dust into her eyes and nose. She couched, "That was fun."

Jace sighed, "Yeah, super fun." He stood up and walked over to the library. _How did she get in contact with Orriyon? Orriyon's never been wrong before. But what does that mean for me? 'The further you delve the more you lose. If you lose yourself then you lose everything that matters to you.' And the other one, it was written on a piece of paper. 'Lock your heart away for too long and it will start to fade away. Not lock it away at all and it will shatter and cease to be.' _He looked at the crumbled piece of paper in his hand and swallowed. _It counters itself. It says lock your heart away and it will fade away but then it says not lock it away at all and it will shatter and cease to be. That's counter to everything it's said. But she's never wrong. She's never been wrong. What does that mean for me? Why did she send Chandra as the messenger? Why not someone I'm more likely to believe? What is she warning me against? What's going to happen if I make the wrong decision and end up locking my heart away? What happens if I delve too deep? What is she warning me against delving into?_

He started to pace through the library tapping his fingertips together. _If I make the wrong decision then I could sow the seeds for my own destruction. I have to find her but where is she? I don't know where she is. Last I knew she was back at home but she could be a planeswalker. If she is then she could be anywhere. If she's anywhere then I could scour the entire multiverse and not find her. _

Chandra didn't bother following. She sat on a bookshelf and watched him in amusement.

Jace growled in frustration, "That doesn't help." _I could always go back but that's a death sentence. I don't really want to die because I went back looking for answers._

"Something on your mind?" Chandra asked. Her tone was amused.

"I'm an idiot," Jace shook his head. He turned to her, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Chandra asked. Her eyes widened, "Oh you mean the little blond girl I got the warning and the paper from."

"Yes," Jace nodded, "Where is she?"

"Right this way," Chandra smirked.

Jace's eyes narrowed, "Lead on."

Chandra led him through the Blind Eternities to a world she had only been to twice before. She arrived right where she wanted to be, "We're here."

Jace looked around. _I don't recognize this place. The only way she could have gotten here was if she planeswalked._

"Sorry to disturbed your revere," Chandra was being sarcastic, "but the locals here call her The Oracle and are very protective of her since she is young."

"Whatever, I just want to talk to her," Jace muttered.

"Okay." Chandra led the way down an ornately patterned street.

The building in front of them was cathedral-like in its design and many stories tall. The statues guarding the door were carved to resemble angels in battle.

"They're treating her like a goddess?" Jace asked, looking at the angel statues.

"Yes, they call her the Oracle," Chandra walked right up to the front door and talked to the guard.

He nodded. His armor covered his entire body. It was bright silver, reflecting the light of the sun. There was gold and blue trimming on the breast plate and bracers. His sword was strapped to his back and easily taller than he was. The other guard was similarly dressed except she had more fitting plates that were smaller. Her blade was hanging down by her thighs.

"Are you coming?" Chandra called.

Jace swallowed, "Yeah." _This is too important. I need to talk to her._ He walked up to Chandra with a nod to the guards.

They returned it and the female one opened the doors.

Chandra walked inside.

"How did you find this place?" Jace asked. He looked around at the mosaics and stained glass windows. They all depicted images of peace and prosperity. They showed people working together to overcome challenges.

A young woman with pretty brown hair and silver eyes walked up to them, "I am Silvara. I have been informed that you wish to speak to the Oracle."

"Yep," Chandra nodded.

"Ah, Chandra," Silvara nodded, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't—"

"Yes," She nodded, "He just doesn't like people and he's a compulsive liar."

"I am not a compulsive liar," Jace snapped.

"Yes you are."

"You told me I was a terrible liar just earlier this morning."

"So? That doesn't mean you aren't a compulsive liar. You can be bad at it and still be able to—"

"Please," Silvara interrupted, "You two act more like siblings."

Chandra shrugged, "He just wants to talk to her."

"The Oracle will be more than happy to see you," Silvara nodded.

The Oracle met them along the way. She had long flowing blond hair and crystalline blue eyes. Her face was young and she was somewhat short. She saw Jace and Chandra and smiled, "Hi."

"Oracle," Silvara bowed her head in reverence.

The Oracle glanced at her, "Rise."

Silvara lifted her head, "You know them then?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Silvara nodded. She turned and disappeared around a corner.

The Oracle smiled and skipped down the steps, "They trust me to lead them because I helped them win a war." She smiled at her two guests, "You've come about the messages?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled, "They're cryptic aren't they. Sometimes I don't even know what the future holds." She walked around the railing of the stairs case.

"Oracle," one of the guards kneeled.

She touched his head, "Rise."

He rose. He was easily seven feet tall. She looked tiny in comparison. He glanced at her trailers.

"They're fine," The Oracle nodded, "They're my friends."

"I recognize the redhead," The guard nodded to Chandra.

She returned it.

"He's okay. The two of them are friends and I trust them," She smiled.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Blind obedience," Jace observed once he was out of earshot.

"The new ones are like that," she shrugged.

"Okay so I don't really want to overstay my welcome," Jace started.

"You want to know about your future," she looked up at the sky.

"Oracle," the guard charged in, "Zombies are overrunning the kingdom."

She turned. Her eyes glowed, "Kingdoms fall like stars in the sky but they rise like the sun at dawn. Every kingdom takes what worked from the predecessors and create new things."

"Does that mean we're going to die?"

"No," she shook her head, "We are not going to die. Zombies are not natural here. There must be a source. Find the source and destroy it, him or her and the zombies will become weaker."

Jace glanced out the window at the smoke rising in the distance. He swallowed. _Lilianna. Why here? why did you choose to attack this plane. There's no reason for you to do so._

"Let's go," Chandra said.

"Where?" Jace asked, turning around to look at her.

"To help, obviously," she rolled her eyes.

The guard looked at him pleadingly, "Please?"

"But I don't fight," Jace said, "I spend all my time in libraries."

"You can still help," Chandra snapped, "It doesn't always mean fighting."

"How then?" Jace glared at her, "How do I help in a war that doesn't involve fighting?"

"I don't know," Chandra shrugged, "You have a creative mind. you figure it out."

Jace sighed and studied his toes. _If I don't help then they'll all be destroyed. There's no way they could defeat Lilianna. But if I do help then I'll have to fight. _"I—"

Someone screamed.

Jace's head shot up.

The scream continued for some time before cutting off abruptly.

Jace swallowed, "I—I can't help. I'm sorry. There's nothing I could do against a force like that." He turned away.

"Jace! What is wrong with you?" Chandra followed him.

The guard sighed, "If he doesn't want to then—"

"Remember, if you lock your heart away for too long it will fade away," the Oracle said. "But be careful how much you let free because otherwise it will shatter and cease to be."

Jace shook his head, "I can't help." He disappeared.

"Fine," Chandra snarled. She turned back to the guard, "I'll find the source and take care of it. You protect her or take on the zombies in the street. Your choice." She turned and disappeared out the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"I must protect the Oracle." He glanced out the window, looking conflicted.

"It's alright," she smiled, "If you wish to help outside then you may."

"I can?" He stared at her, "But then who will protect you?"

"I will," A very large wolf walked out of the shadows.

His eyes widened and he nodded. He turned and ran out the door, closing it before he joined in the fighting.

"Those zombies were fast," the Oracle commented.

"Orriyon, what about Jace?"

"He will change or he'll destroy himself. There are two possible timelines for him," Orriyon sighed, "I wish there was more than that but that is how it will go."

"Damn, fine," The wolf nodded, "I'll find him when this is all done. Have you tried calling assistance from Gideon or Elspeth?"

"Yes," Orriyon nodded, "They're on their way."

"Okay, this'll be fun," The wolf sat back.

A zombie was thrown through on of the glass windows.

Orriyon froze it in midair with a look and the wolf leaped up and ripped it apart.

Gideon arrived on the plane and stared around him. It was mostly Zombies with spirits thrown in here and there.

"I said die!" he recognized Chandra by her voice. He turned and saw a pillar of flames shoot into the sky. He shook his head and joined in the fighting. Elspeth was there as well. Once the Zombies were taken care of the only thing left was their source.

"Lilianna," Chandra growled.

"Why did you attack a plane that is completely defenseless against you?" Gideon asked.

"Obviously," Lilianna smirked, "To bring you here so I can give you a message."

"Well don't leave us hanging," Elspeth glared at her.

"In ages past—"

"More bloody riddles?" Chandra asked.

Gideon and Elspeth glanced at her.

"I'll explain later."

"Yes, pyromancer, more riddles," Lilianna nodded, "In ages past there was a plot. Start the story from the end and head towards the beginning and you will find the one we serve. We were all created for a single purpose but betrayal and dissatisfaction poisoned our veins." She smiled and flicked a concentration of black mana at them, "Enjoy the riddle." She disappeared in foul-smelling smoke.

Elspeth destroyed it, "We're going to help rebuild this world. It is after all, partially our fault that it was destroyed."

Gideon turned to Chandra, "What did you mean more riddles?"

"I meant I was asked by the Oracle to send a message to her—uh, to Jace and it was all cryptic. He was pacing around the library, cryptic. Then she asked me to look after him and try to help him. I wasn't entirely thrilled but I agreed because he had two choices and one didn't sound pleasant at all. Anyway, she asked me to give him a piece of paper and that had a cryptic message on it and they were all phrased like riddles."

The oracle walked carefully out of the cathedral. The survivors that could,

kneeled in reverence.

"That's the Oracle I'm assuming," Gideon nodded.

"Yep," Chandra nodded.

"She's so young," Gideon shook his head, "too young to be treated like a goddess."

"She can see the future and she has telekinetic powers," Chandra explained, "Last I knew she wasn't all that great with telepathy."

"How recent is last you knew?" Gideon asked.

"About three days ago," Chandra said.

"She managed to get a message to Elspeth and me," Gideon observed.

"Yeah." _I wonder how much of that was Jace._ Chandra sighed, "I have to go find the moron."

"Who? Jace?" Gideon asked. He nodded, "You were asked to look after him."

"Yep," Chandra disappeared in a pillar of flame.

Elspeth was magically healing survivors. The observers stared at her in awe. She walked over to Gideon, "It's like they've never seen magic here before."

"With how unused the mana sources are I would assume that they haven't," Gideon nodded.

Chandra found Jace in the library on Ravnica. There were books stacked up everywhere. She could barely seem him around a tower that was ready to topple over at any minute.

"No," he tossed a book aside. "No not that one either." Another book flew.

"What are you doing?" Chandra asked as she ducked a book that would have hit her in the chest.

"I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"An answer."

"To what?"

"Lilianna's puzzle."

"You heard that."

"I was there. You just couldn't see me."

"You helped Orriyon send the message to Gideon and Elspeth didn't you?" Chandra asked.

"Yeah, actually I was the one that sent the message. She isn't a powerful enough telepath to reach them across planes. I am," Jace explained.

"You just masked that fact that it was you by using her voice," Chandra concluded.

"Yeah," Jace nodded. He tossed another book to the side. "Where is it? I know there's a book in here about something like that."

"Not that I don't mind the chaos but wouldn't it be easier to find said book if it was organized?" Chandra sat on a now empty bookshelf.

"It is organized," Jace turned to another tower of books.

Chandra looked at him sideways for a moment, "That's organized?"

"It's organized chaos," Jace opened another book, "No. God…wait a second. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong area." He walked over to a small stack of books.

"What?" Chandra asked.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked.

"Don't sound so cold," Chandra smirked, "I'm here because I want to be."

"You're not helping me," Jace muttered.

"You didn't help me," Chandra reminded him.

Jace stopped. He glanced at her before turning back to the books, "I'm helping you now."

"How? By trashing a library? Gideon and Elspeth are helping to rebuild the kingdom that Orriyon rules and loves. You're on a whole different world in a library."

"Not everyone can do what you can," Jace snapped.

"But you could help more actively!" Chandra yelled. Her hair started to burn at the tips. "The books are a distraction. All you're doing is using an excuse to bury your problems!"

"I'm not making excuses," Jace glared at her over his shoulder.

She met his look with a matching one, "Then what are you doing?"

"Helping in the only way I know how," Jace growled. He turned back to the books, "Here it is." He tossed it at her, "You figure it out then." He started putting the books in stacks up.

Chandra smirked, "No. I won't."

"Why not?" Jace asked.

"Because I didn't find it. You didn't ask me to read it. You got mad and told me to figure it out," Chandra set it on the table and walked up to him.

"I don't see the difference there."

"Of course you don't," Chandra sat cross-legged on the bookshelf he was putting books in. "I know anger. Anger and I are friends. I don't mind losing a bit of control. You are the opposite. You're a control freak and when people get angry they lose control."

"And? What does this have to do with the book?"

"I'm getting to that," Chandra leaned forward, "You got mad at what I said. You got mad at me. You said you were helping in the way you knew how. The moment you tossed me the book and told me to figure it out is the moment you stopped helping and made my words true."

Jace stared at her, "What?"

"I—ugh! You're annoying me," Chandra leaned back and then snapped forward, "Do you get it?"

"Um—"

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm here?"

"No."

"Okay." Chandra hopped off the shelf and started to walk away.

"Wait," Jace said. He was staring at the book in his hand.

"Yes," Chandra half turned.

"I do want to know why you're here."

"Your sister asked me to be."

"My—you—how did you know she was my sister?" Jace asked. He lifted his head to look at her in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"She told me," Chandra said. She grinned, "If you want to keep stuff like that a secret then you might want to keep a closer eye on them."

"I—" Jace looked down at the book again, "I didn't know anything about them, where they were or if they were even alive, for six years."

"That would be what happens when you leave your past behind," Chandra turned back to the library door.

"Can you—"

"Do it yourself," Chandra smirked, "I'm going to help rebuild the plane we left."

"But—" she disappeared in flames. Jace sighed. _Oh boy. Here we go. If I do go then the people there will feel betrayed. If I don't then I won't be able to apologize for abandoning them._ He swallowed and glanced at the stacks of books surrounding him, "I have books to put away." He glanced at the scorch mark Chandra had left behind, "I also have to talk to them." He looked at the books and then at the scorch mark. _I don't want to get lectured by the librarian for leaving organized chaos again. The librarian will call it a mess but I don't. It's organized. But then there's Orriyon and Vadanya. _He sighed, "I'll just put the books away."

Chandra found Gideon leading the reconstruction in the poorer parts of the city.

"Where is he?" Gideon asked.

"Ravnica," Chandra shrugged.

"Library?" Gideon asked.

She nodded. "Oh how'd you guess? Is it because he's always in a library?" she asked sarcastically.

"Chandra," Gideon said sternly.

"I know. I know. 'It's rude to talk about others that way when they are not around.' You've only said it six thousand times," Chandra rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop saying it when you start listening," Gideon sighed.

"Okay," Chandra sighed and looked around, "Well you've got things under wraps here so I'm going to go find Elspeth."

Gideon nodded.

Chandra wandered down the streets. _I wonder if he's still in the library. Probably. _

Elspeth had found Ajani and they were rebuilding a hospital so they could better treat the wounded.

"How's it going?" Chandra skipped up to them. Ajani towered over her and Elspeth was slightly taller than her. "Why is everyone taller than me? Jace, Gideon, you two, everybody!"

Elspeth smiled, "Because dynamite comes in small packages."

Chandra paused, "I like that." She grinned. _At least Elspeth doesn't try to parent me like Gideon does._

Ajani chuckled.

"How are you going to help?" Elspeth asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Chandra shrugged, "It's difficult to help rebuild when the only thing you're really good at is blowing stuff up."

"They could use some help clearing rubble on the south side," one of the Oracle's guards said.

"Okay!" Chandra took off. She found the rubble the guard was talking about.

"This is gonna take an eternity to clear," One of the younger soldiers complained.

"Not at all," Chandra smirked. She turned to the guards, "I'd back up about one hundred two hundred feet."

Their eyes widened and they obeyed.

When they were at a safer distance Chandra started drawing from mana. Her hair lit on fire and flames enveloped her clenched fists. "Woo-hoo!" she jumped up and clapped her hands together. The rubble exploded flying out in all directions. "Whoa-ho," Chandra ducked a flying rock.

The soldiers crouched close to the ground and held their heads.

A boulder flew towards where they had gathered.

"Oops," Chandra swallowed. She tried to beat it but knew that she wasn't going to be able to.

Jace appeared and a cloud elemental caught the boulder. He nodded, "Go ahead and drop it out of the way."

It took the boulder outside the city and dropped it.

"What are we going to do with all this loose rock?" One of them asked.

"Give it to a craftsman," Jace shrugged.

"So you decided to help," Chandra smiled, "Good, because, uh we could use it."

"I can tell," Jace looked around, "I brought someone a bit more adept at building things."

"This place is a bloody mess," A young man with black hair, that had white streaks in it, and electric blue eyes walked around a corner.

"Quit it," Jace snapped.

"Sorry," he smirked, "Did I rub your fur the wrong way?"

"Fur?" Chandra asked.

He turned, seeing her for the first time, "Well, hello Beautiful."

Chandra glared at him, "What? You little—"

"He calls every woman beautiful," Jace intervened quickly.

Chandra's eyes narrowed, "My name's Chandra. Yours is?" her voice was tight with barely contained rage.

"Ral Zarek," he nodded, "Nice to make your acquaintance, Beautiful."

Chandra hissed, "Stop calling me that."

"Chandra, blowing him up isn't going to make you any friends," Jace warned.

"I don't need friends," Chandra growled. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's better to have friends than enemies," Ral Zarek commented. He smirked, "Beautiful."

Chandra turned her back on him, "Fine, I don't care anymore."

Jace glanced at her in surprise, "What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said," he sighed in exasperation.

Ral Zarek snickered.

Chandra appeared beside him and put her arm on his shoulder, "You may be taller than me like everybody else but unlike everybody else you make a good armrest."

He looked at her, "What?"

Jace choked back a laughed.

"Now," Chandra disappeared in a pillar of flames and reappeared next to Jace, "Don't we have rebuilding to attend to?"

Jace nodded, "That's the reason I brought you here, Zarek."

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

Chandra led the way back to the part of the city they were working on. She looked at the soldier that had been complaining, "I told you it wouldn't take an eternity."

"I saw," he nodded, "It would have taken us an eternity."

Chandra nodded, "I saw."

Ral Zarek fixed up the buildings quickly, "It's a lot easier when you aren't ordering around goblins. I think I like dealing with people a lot better."

"Let's go check up on Gideon and Elspeth," Chandra led the way to the poorer district. Gideon was still there. The construction was almost done.

"One more building," Gideon smiled.

"This would have taken us ages to rebuild on our own," One of the men helping him said, "Thanks for your help."

"Of course," Gideon nodded.

"Gideon!" Chandra walked up.

"Chandra," Gideon nodded. He noticed Jace and Ral Zarek arguing behind her.

Chandra whirled around, "Would you two SHUT UP?!"

Jace glanced at her before quieting.

"Of course, Beautiful," Ral nodded.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Beautiful?" Gideon asked. He lifted an eyebrow, "Chandra—"

"According to Jace he calls every woman beautiful," Chandra snapped. She turned back to Gideon, "Anyway. We're done."

"Talk to Elspeth," Gideon nodded.

Chandra nodded, "Let's go."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Nice job Zarek," he muttered sarcastically.

"It's not my fault soldier boy was curious," he shrugged.

Gideon sighed.

Chandra was about ready to strangle her companions by the time they found Elspeth.

"Chandra," Elspeth nodded.

Chandra darted behind her and hid, "I really need you to deal with him before I blow him so high up that he won't come back down."

Elspeth glanced at her, "Chandra—"

Jace rolled his eyes.

"Am I wrong Beleren?"

"What?" Jace stared at him like he'd lost his mind, "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not?" he asked.

Chandra growled, "What are they talking about now?"

"Why don't you ask?" Ajani asked.

"Because I'd probably end up killing them," Chandra shrugged, "and I promised the Oracle to look after Jace."

"You? Looking after him?" Elspeth seemed surprised.

"Yeah," Chandra sighed, "She wanted me to keep him out of trouble."

"Okay then," Elspeth sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You've already looked into my head to see what I'm talking about."

"What makes you think so?"

"You're a cat. Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

"I would not look in your head just to find out what you're talking about. You would be a waste of energy if I did."

"Boys," Elspeth raised her voice to be heard over them.

Jace turned.

Ral Zarek smirked, "Hello Elspeth."

Chandra's eyes burned, "Jace you said—"

"He usually does," Jace said quickly.

Ral Zarek laughed.

"Ass!" Chandra glared at him, "Whatever. I give up. Fine. I don't care anymore."

"Okay, Beautiful," Ral laughed.

Jace rolled his eyes, "You're really looking for a death sentence aren't you?"

"No," he shook his head, "It's just amusing."

Chandra glared at him, "You want to know what's really amusing?"

Jace disappeared.

Ral Zarek glanced around and then shook his head, "No, what's really amusing?"

"This," Chandra proceeded to blow him sky high and then send back down with a larger fireball. She landed standing over him, "And the fact that you are scorched beyond recognition."

He shook his head to clear it, "That one hurt, Beautiful."

Elspeth shook her head, "Enough. Let's go." She walked past them, "We can't afford to destroy this place now that it's been rebuilt."


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I finally got past my writers block on everything! I'm happy. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Love, Lullaby:)**

* * *

><p>"Fine," Chandra hissed. She stalked away.<p>

Jace reappeared, "Told you it was a death sentence."

"Whatever," Ral Zarek picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Your hair could use a little help," Jace smirked.

"Shut up Beleren," Ral muttered.

Jace glared at him, "Don't call me that."

"Fine," Ral rolled his eyes.

"Are you two coming?" Chandra snapped.

Jace and Ral Zarek jogged to catch up to them.

They met in the town square.

"Thanks to all of you for your help," Orriyon smiled, "You can stay here as long as you wish and we will pool our resources to aid you in the quests you pursue."

Elspeth looked taken aback, "You don't have to—"

The people cheered their approval.

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Actually," Jace said, "now that you mention it, we're going to need a place to stay. Somewhere with a library will be nice."

At the odd looks the others gave him he shook his head, "Not here. I'll explain later."

Orriyon nodded.

"So you're staying here?" One of the younger citizens asked.

Jace nodded.

She beamed at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

Elspeth looked at him, "You better explain this and it better be in great detail. If you leave anything out you will not enjoy the consequences and I will not be dishing them out. The multiverse will take care of it."

Jace swallowed and nodded.

"Of course," Orriyon nodded.

A large wolf leaped over her and landed in front of them, "Daelon can lead you there."

Jace nodded.

"Why is he suddenly calling the shots?" Ral asked.

"He's not," Chandra growled.

"What are you going to do?" he glanced at her.

"Elspeth will take care of it," Gideon said, "There's no need for you two to do anything."

Chandra smiled and nodded.

"But—"

"Don't," Chandra warned.

Ral Zarek looked at her and closed his mouth. He glanced at her once Gideon turned away, "Why couldn't I?"

"If you don't want a lecture about abiding to the structure of Gideon's sense of order then you smile and nod whenever he tells you to do something," Chandra explained.

"Oh," Ral nodded, "Thanks Beautiful."

"You're going to die," Chandra snarled.

He smirked.

They followed the large wolf to a large castle-like building that floated in the sky.

"The locals call it the 'Sun's Reprieve' but they don't know where it comes from," Daelon explained.

"Cool," Chandra skipped up to the front of the group.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks and it doesn't let anyone but the residents inside," Daelon continued.

Jace's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes," Daelon nodded. He turned and bounded away.

"Looks like we get to stay in a flying castle," Ral Zarek nodded.

"So, why are we staying in this castle?" Elspeth turned to Jace with a quizzical expression.

"Lilianna's little riddle?" Jace said, "I've figured it out."

"Okay so what does it mean?" Chandra asked.

"She's talking about Bolas," Jace said simply.

"What?" Ajani spoke for the first time, "As in Nicol Bolas?"

"Yes," Jace rolled his eyes, "Unless there's another giant dragon with—"

Chandra interrupted him, "So, what does it mean? You just said who she was talking about."

"Let's go inside and then I'll explain that part," Jace said.

Once they were all set up Jace sighed. He dropped the book onto a table, "He was revered as a god on a world that has fallen out of the multiverse. He was spoiled from the word go. The people there gave him everything he wanted. If he wanted a relic of extreme power then they would race to get it for him. If he wanted a magical book they would scramble over each other to be the first to get it to him. When his planeswalker spark ignited he was separated from that. He searched for the world but millennia ago the world fell out and no one can reach it. Since he couldn't find the world where he was adored he decided to make all of the other worlds worship him instead. Lilianna has always been self-interested. If Bolas can promise her enough of something then he has her unreliable loyalty. She's honestly the perfect pawn. She has pawns of her own and she's rebellious enough to believe that everything she does is her own decision," Jace shrugged, "Bolas is who they serve and the end goal of the 'plot' is godhood for Bolas and destruction for everything that fights against him. People enjoy independence meaning he's going to be doing a lot of destroying."

"That world is just a legend," Gideon said.

Chandra shook her head, "No, it's not just a legend. Because it fell out of alignment with the rest of the multiverse you have to get lost in order to find it."

"Have you been there?" Elspeth asked.

Chandra nodded, "Its people have completely forgotten about the existence of magic. Time passes a lot faster there too. The human life span there is honestly just a few months on any other world. It hasn't had a planeswalker in millennia either. The mana is volatile and unused to the point of over flowing."

"So you really have been there?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Dummy," Chandra snapped, "That is what I said isn't it? I think I'm the only one of us that is crazy enough to get lost in the Blind Eternities. I got lost and found it and it took me forever to figure out how to get off."

"It's hard to get off that world?" Ral Zarek asked.

Chandra glared at him. The edges of her hair flicked in flames, "No, it's easy as pie. Isn't that what I just SAID?"

"Chandra calm down," Gideon said.

Chandra glared at him. She flicked flames at Ral Zarek.

He flinched, "Hey! He zapped her and she lit up.

Jace sighed, "Stop. We have more important things to do than argue with each other."

"I have to agree with Jace," Elspeth said, "We need more than just us. We may be planeswalkers but even we can't take on the Dragon, Lilianna and whatever other minions he has."

"Tezzeret," Jace nodded, "You can bet on that one. Depending on whether or not he's found her, we can also expect Baltrice."

"Bal—who?" Chandra asked.

"Relatively weak fire mage," Jace explained passively, "I don't really know who else to expect."

"A fire mage?" Chandra asked. She grinned excitedly, "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, if you say so," Jace shook his head, "Depending on whether or not he's even still alive we can also expect Kallist."

"Kallist?" Gideon asked, "You seem to know a lot of these people."

"Let's just say I've had past interactions with them," Jace said.

"Uh-huh," Ral rolled his eyes.

Jace glared at him, "Really?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, okay," Chandra growled, "Honestly. Let's just figure out what to do and then go from there. I don't care where the info comes from. If it's wrong he'll pay for it. Until then, let's just get this done so we can go our separate ways and be done."

Jace nodded.

"We're fighting the Dragon," Gideon shook his head, "It's not that simple. If we can't trust each other then we aren't going to get anywhere."

"Why can't we just—"

"Because that's what he wants us to do," Jace said.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed without event. They didn't see much of Jace. It made everyone uncomfortable at best.

"Where did he go?" Ral asked.

Chandra shrugged, "I'll look." The first place she went was the library. She opened the door.

Jace was there. He looked folded in half and very entertained.

"Jace what are you doing?" Chandra asked.

"I'm drawing on my shoes. Is that wrong? Given that they're my shoes and not yours?" Jace asked.

Chandra cocked her head to the side and felt her eyes start to cross, "What?"

Jace glanced at her before rising to his feet, "I was drawing on my shoes."

Chandra shook her head, "Okay, whatever. You're being missing is making you look more suspicious than you already are. Also Nissa's joined the party because her home has problems with him."

Jace groaned, "Nissa? Really?"

"Yep," Chandra nodded.

"I honestly don't care if I look suspicious to them. If they want me they can always come to the library."

"You should care," Chandra shrugged and left. She walked down the many flights of stairs that led from the top floor to the bottom.

"I hear you went looking for Jace," Gideon met her at the base of the last flight of stairs.

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"Just upstairs," Chandra shrugged. She stuck her tongue out, "All the way up the stairs."

"Nissa's not going to have an easier time accepting him if he's up their all the time."

"You tell him that. I just got down here and I'm not going to waste my energy going back up."

Gideon sighed, "Okay."

"He was drawing on his shoes by the way."

Gideon glanced at her, "Okay…then."

Chandra snickered.

"So," Ral said slowly.

"No," Chandra pushed past him and walked into the entranceway. It was a huge open dome. An arch led to the many flights of stairs with hallways branching off between each flight. The library sat on the very top of the building. The top of the dome was open to the sky and had swirling patterns that shadowed the floor. The walls were covered in mosaics and paintings depicting different scenes of balance being achieved between good and evil. Gargoyles sat at even intervals around the room. The group of planeswalkers had placed two tables in the center with book shelves, on Jace's insistence, lining the walls at regular intervals, at Gideon's insistence. Because of Ral Zarek's and Chandra's explosive tendencies the room's walls were lined in a protective film created by a spell.

"But you don't even-"

"Yes I do."

"What are you a mind mage?" Ral asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, "What're you hiding there Beautiful?"

"Nothing," Chandra glared at him. Her eyes turned orange, "I'm an open book. And call me Beautiful one more time-"

"Chandra," Elspeth sighed, "Please, don't blow this place up. You've blown up the eastern side twice. We don't need the entire thing caving down on us."

Chandra growled before cooling slightly, "Fine. You're lucky." She glared at Ral, "Next time I might just ignore her and blow you up along with the place and leave you to dig yourself out."

"Making threats now Beautiful?" Ral smirked, "Alright."

Chandra growled, "Why am I the one stuck doing upkeep anyway? I'm the one that's keeping an eye on everyone."

"Really?" Jace asked from behind her.

"Isn't Gideon looking for you?" Chandra snapped.

"And?" Jace asked, "It's not my fault he hasn't found me yet."

"If you had just stayed in the library," she sighed, "then he would have found you."

"Oh well," Jace shrugged. _Now what is she hiding? She's not usually one to help out because it's the right thing to do. She plays by her own rules. So why is she suddenly listening to Elspeth's and Gideon's orders?_

"Jace," Chandra went rigid, "if you want to keep your hide you'll get out of my head. Now."

Jace stepped back. He lifted his head, "Someone's coming."

There was a knock on the door.

Gideon appeared at the top of the flight of stairs, "There you are Jace."

"Someone's at the door," Jace told him. His eyes narrowed, "I'm not answering it."

"Meaning he knows exactly who it is," Ral concluded.

Gideon sighed, "I got it." He opened the door, "Lilianna?"

"I'm on your side now," Lilianna stated simply.

Jace stared at her, "What?"

Chandra sighed, "Man and here I was thinking I'd _finally_ be able to blow someone up!"

"Hello Beautiful," Ral smirked.

"Finally," Chandra sighed, "He'll call someone else that."

Lilianna met her gaze, "Take pride in your beauty. It may be the greatest weapon you have."

Chandra's eyes widened.

"Why?" Jace asked. His eyes were narrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest. He leaned against the wall and watched her carefully.

"That's a very long story that I will explain," Lilianna nodded. She turned to Gideon, "As I said before I am on your side now."

Elspeth nodded, "Welcome to the team then."

Ajani nodded to her silently.

Nissa growled and stalked past Jace and up the stairs.

"Bolas is your enemy."

"Okay," Jace nodded.

"You figured that out already didn't you," Lilianna smirked, "You always were bright."

Jace glared at her, "Get to the point."

Elspeth glanced at him in surprise.

"Don't get mad Jace," Chandra smirked.

Jace glanced at her, "Whatever."

Lilianna sighed, "You really have changed. Fire mage rub off on you much?"

"Would you just finish your story already?" Jace snapped.

Lilianna sighed, "Fine. He sent me to this plane to give you that riddle, knowing you would figure it out. He wants you to know who your enemy is."

"Why?" Ral asked, "That makes no sense."

"I don't know."

Jace's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

"He's also recruiting planeswalkers to his side," Lilianna said, "He's been trying to get Sorin Markov to join him for quite some time now."

Chandra's eyes widened, "No way."

"You know him?" Lilianna asked in surprise.

Chandra's orange eyes met her icy blue ones, "No. I know of him."

"Oh really?" Lilianna asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Jace glanced from Lilianna to Chandra and back again. _Does Lilianna know something about her that we don't? _His curiosity quickly got the better of him. He looked into Lilianna's mind.

_Phoenix._

"Jace," Lilianna snapped, "get out."

Jace sighed and pulled out. _Phoenix? Who is Phoenix?_

* * *

><p><strong>So. Phoenix will be explained and introduced later on so do not worry! I got this all planned out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright so can we trust you?" Chandra asked.

"I will prove that you can because I know my word alone is not enough," Lilianna swore.

Chandra's eyes narrowed then cleared, "Okay."

"What?" Lilianna asked.

"I said okay," Chandra rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"Because, she promised she would prove we can trust her," Chandra shrugged, "If she wants to go that far then it's worth a shot." She skipped away, "See you around, Lili."

Lilianna watched her, "She goes absolutely at her own pace."

Elspeth shrugged, "At least she's reliable."

Lilianna nodded.

Jace stared at the spot Chandra had disappeared, "Something's up."

"What?" Nissa asked.

"Finally decided to rejoin the party huh?" Jace met her gaze before following Chandra.

Ral smirked and caught up to him.

Nissa glared after him, "I do not understand why we risk our hides to protect him when he will not do the same for us."

Elspeth sighed, "Nissa, there's more than one way for someone to be helpful."

"He keeps more secrets than he provides information," Nissa shook her head. "Neither of them," she motioned to Lilianna, "can be trusted."

Gideon sighed, "We have to trust them. So far Jace at least hasn't given us reason not to."

"Lilianna," Elspeth turned to her, "you know full well that we will not trust you until you can prove that you deserve our trust."

Lilianna nodded, "I expected as much, Elspeth."

Chandra sighed, "Jace, Ral, I know you're there."

Jace walked out, "What was that?"

"You are hiding something, huh, Beautiful?" Ral asked.

"Maybe," Chandra turned to face the two men, "but what will you two do about it?"

Jace cocked his head to the side, "So you don't deny that you're hiding something?"

"Why bother?"

"What are you hiding then since you're being so open about it?" Jace asked.

"Whoever told you that?" Chandra shook her head. She smirked, "My secrets are my own, Jace."

Ral chuckled, "Told you. You aren't getting any answers out of her."

"Shut up," Jace sighed.

"See you two later," Chandra flipped over the stairs railing and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"What was with that?" Jace looked over the railing. _I couldn't track her. Why? It works on everyone else. It's even worked on her previously. Why didn't it work this time?_

Chandra sighed, "That was fun. I should do that more often. Anyway, I have things I need to attend to."

Jace sat in a chair in the library. His fingers tapped the armrest continuously.

"Jace."

Jace lifted his head, "Vadanya. What's up?"

"There have been phoenix sightings around the outsides of the city," Vadanya said.

"Phoenix sightings?" Jace sat up quickly.

"The people here have and old story," Vadanya explained, "about an assassin."

"What was she called?" Jace watched his younger sister with unblinking blue eyes.

"Crimson Phoenix," Vadanya said. She crouched next to him, "According to the story, a few days before she assassinates someone a phoenix flies across the sky. Her target is someone that saw the phoenix. They're dead within four days at the longest. The target is found dead with a petal of a mythical flower beside them. They call the flower a Phoenix Heart flower. The berries can kill within minutes if they are not handled with care. The flower, the whole flower, has the power to cure any ailment. It's the only cure for the poison created from the berries."

"Crimson Phoenix," Jace sat back and returned to tapping the armrest, "Phoenix. Crimson Phoenix." _Phoenix. Who is Phoenix? Phoenix. Crimson Phoenix._ "That's it!" Jace nodded, "It all makes sense now!"

"What?" Vadanya asked.

"I have to talk to Lilianna," Jace looked at Vadanya, "How's Orriyon?"

"She's worried about how the people will respond if these phoenixes continue appearing out of nowhere. So far no one has died but the people are still anxious."

"Let me know if someone dies," Jace left the library. He found Lilianna outside.

"Jace," she turned, "What a surprise. Where's your little fire mage?"

"I have not laid claim to her and I never will," Jace sighed, "I only wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away," Lilianna smirked, "I'm all ears."

"Who is Phoenix?" Jace asked.

"Crimson Phoenix?" Lilianna looked surprised, "You haven't heard of her?"

Jace shook his head, "No."

"She's only one of the most infamous assassins in the multiverse," Lilianna sighed, "Honestly has it been that long since you left your little library?"

Jace sighed, "No. I just don't usually go looking for assassins. What else do you know about her?"

"I know she's a part of an elite assassin's guild called Black Lotus," Lilianna shrugged, "And that she's known for working with two other assassins. All three of them have an affinity for flames."

Jace nodded. _C'mon what else?_

"She's also the second in command of the guild. She's a planeswalker and, according to rumor, her spark is a flower that is made of fire. She's called Phoenix because of the bird that precedes her appearances."

"Phoenix," Jace studied the ground thoughtfully.

"That's all I know," Lilianna chuckled, "Is that all? Or is your curiosity still eating you?"

"That's fine," Jace disappeared. _Where is Chandra? It's been awfully quiet since she's been gone. Wait a second. She managed to sneak up on me. No one else has ever done that. How? How did she sneak up on me like that? _"Could-? No that doesn't make any sense," Jace shook his head.

Chandra reappeared a few days later, "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing exciting," Gideon shrugged.

Jace watched her from the opposite side of the room. He was leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed and his eyes studied her carefully.

Chandra glanced at him and nodded, "Okay then."

"Welcome back Beautiful," Ral smirked.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" Chandra growled.

"Never," Ral chuckled.

"Never mind," Chandra grabbed his wrist, "I'm bored." She dragged him out the door, "Let's go." _If I can't blow him up inside then I'll just blow him sky high outside._ She turned to him, "Stop calling me Beautiful!"

Ral Zarek returned to the ground a few seconds later. He crawled out of the crater he created when he landed, "That hurt, Beautiful."

Chandra sat down and sighed, "That was fun. Now I'm bored again."

"You blew him up just because you were bored?" Gideon asked, "Chandra-"

"I know. I know. 'That's not how you treat people unless you want to be treated the same way.' You've only said it six thousand times," Chandra smirked, "Besides. He wouldn't be able to blow me up if he tried."

"We can test that if you like," Lilianna said.

"Bring it on," Chandra rose to her feet.

Lilianna shot a beam of dark energy at her.

Chandra met it with a beam of flames.

Lilianna smirked and leaped forward. Forming a blade of shadow in her hand she attacked Chandra.

Chandra sidestepped, "You've got another motive huh?" She smiled, "It's not going to work."

"Oh really?" Lilianna asked. She slashed at her again and again.

Chandra made simple motions that got her out of Lilianna's way. She stumbled backwards as Lilianna made a slash to her stomach. She wasn't hit but fell down, "You cheated! That wasn't fair!" Chandra glared at Lilianna.

Lilianna smirked and the blade disappeared. She held out her hand.

Chandra took it and stood.

"Nice," Lilianna nodded.

Chandra shook her head.

Lilianna walked back into the building.

"Damn," Ral laughed, "Nice job Beautiful."

Chandra shrugged. She glanced at the doorway where Lilianna had disappeared. _Well then. This isn't good. I don't trust her and I don't think I ever will. She doesn't need to know that though._


	7. Chapter 7

Chandra found Jace in the library, "What's up with you? You've been rather talkative here lately."

"Who's Phoenix?" Jace asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Chandra cocked her head to the side.

"Who is Phoenix?" Jace repeated.

"Oh that?" Chandra sighed, "I guess there's no point in lying to you huh?"

"Not really," Jace nodded.

"Then I won't," Chandra laughed, "See you around!"

"Chandra!" Jace followed her out of the library. He saw her hop over the railing and drop.

Chandra laughed, "That was funny." _He's is so much fun to confuse. I love it._ She found Lilianna in the courtyard. She walked up to her, "You told him didn't you?"

"So what if I did? What will you do about it?"

"Nothing," Chandra smiled.

"Oh really?" Lilianna turned to face her.

"Exactly," Chandra nodded, "I'm not going to do anything. The choice is yours. You'll destroy yourself eventually, like everyone does. My only goal is for you to do it before I do."

"By choosing to lie to them, you have destroyed yourself."

"So have you," Chandra reminded her, "You also chose to lie to them. Now my question is who will go first?"

"You know Gideon at the very least will no longer accept you," Lilianna said.

"I know," Chandra nodded, "but you do realize that if or when you betray them none of them will accept you. Jace doesn't trust you. Elspeth has given you the benefit of the doubt. Nissa is very out spoken about her distrust. Gideon won't trust you ever again and Ajani may want your head and then he might let you run into an axe."

"That is not funny," Lilianna snapped.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Chandra smirked, "I know Garruk's been hunting you for a while. He might have mellowed out for now. I wonder what kind of effect seeing you again will have on him."

"You wouldn't dare," Lilianna hissed. He hand glowed and sickly pink-purple.

"I wouldn't," Chandra nodded, "but remember, I'm not the only one that could bring him here."

"Watch your tongue fire mage," Lilianna warned.

"Of course," Chandra nodded, "I won't utter a word."

Jace slipped back up the stairs, "So I was right. About both of them." _Chandra's just going to wait for them to find out of their own volition meaning Lilianna's plan might go through before they figure it out. If I tell them then Lilianna and Chandra will know I was listening and that won't be good for me. If I don't tell them then they could get into a pretty bad situation before they catch the memo. If I talk then I'm more likely to lose my head but if I don't talk I'm just as likely to lose it. What a choice. I'll see what Chandra does for now and intervene if I have to._

"Running from your problems again?" Chandra asked from behind him.

Jace jumped and turned, "Don't do that. You are the only person that can sneak up on me like that and I don't like it."

"You didn't answer my question," Chandra put her hands on her hips.

"What question?" Jace asked.

"I asked if you were running from your problems again," Chandra sighed.

"I'm not running from anything."

"I'm sure we've established this but you really are a terrible liar," Chandra smirked.

"I am not!" Jace insisted.

"You are when you can't manipulate the person you're lying to into believing you," Chandra pointed out.

"I am not! I never manipulated any one into believing," Jace snapped.

"Yeah right," Chandra smirked.

Jace glared at her, "Whatever. I give up. I'm not running from anything."

"I promised your sister I'd look after you," Chandra leaned forward, "and that includes keeping you from running."

"I'm not running," Jace snapped.

"But you are," Chandra nodded.

"I am not," Jace growled.

"Okay, okay," Chandra sighed, "I'm not going to push but keep that in mind."

"Chandra," Jace watched her carefully, "why did you tell my sister you'd look after me?"

"I owe her," Chandra shrugged.

"But why me? I'm pretty positive you hate or at least hated me," Jace cocked his head to the side.

"She wanted me to," Chandra shrugged.

"Since when did you do what other people wanted you to?" Jace asked dryly.

"Since I decided it was easier to smile, nod and comply," Chandra shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like you at all," Jace shook his head.

"How would you know what I'm like though?" Chandra asked. She turned away, "Everyone has their secrets. Some are harder to discern and others are harder to accept but they are still secrets." She disappeared around the corner.

"Harder to accept?" Jace sighed and slunk back up to the library, "I'm not running from anything." Jace climbed onto a bookshelf and sat on it. He stared into space thoughtfully. _What would she mean by that? 'How do you know what I'm like though?' Why wouldn't I know what she's like? Is her chaotic mind and stubbornly independent attitude false? Is she lying? Has she been acting this whole time? If so what is Chandra really like? How many secrets is she keeping? What's her story I wonder. We all have our stories but hers…I want to know hers the most. She's just so out there and there has to be a reason for it._ "There has to be a reason. There's a reason for everything."

"There has to be a reason for what?" Ral asked.

"Nothing," Jace sighed.

"Heard Beautiful startled you earlier," Ral smirked, "That's not easy to do. I would know. I think she's hiding something important."

"Like I would know?" Jace sighed.

"You're the mind mage," Ral shrugged.

"And? Her mind is one of the few that manages to confuse me," Jace snapped. He growled, "Besides, she can tell every time I look into her head. I can't do it without her knowing."

"Don't you want to know what she's hiding though?" Ral asked.

"I want to know as much as anyone," Jace sighed, "I just don't plan on sacrificing myself in order to sate my own curiosity. It's counterproductive."

"You're no help at all," Ral sighed.

"Can you leave me alone?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Fine," Ral growled and left the library.

Jace sighed, "Great. So I'm not the only one who's noticed." _Of course he would notice. He's only been following her around since I brought him here. I'm beginning to wonder if that was a mistake._

"Hello Jace."

Jace froze. _That voice. There's no way…_


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way I have no idea what happens to Kallist in the official MTG stories. I just wanted him to play a part in my story.**

* * *

><p>Jace whirled around, "How did you get in and what are you doing here?"<p>

"Is that any way to great an old friend?"

"It's how I greet old friends," Jace's eyes narrowed.

"That's harsh," the man that stood before him uncrossed his arms and let them hang by his sides, "How's Lili?"

"You would know better than me wouldn't you, Kallist?" Jace shook his head. _This shouldn't even be possible. How is he here? How did he get in? Well that one's easy._ "Lilianna let you in didn't she? You're still her little pawn."

"At least I've kept my promise to her unlike you," Kallist shrugged.

"That promise was nullified when she lied to me," Jace crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes, "Why are you here? Is it just to bug me or did she send you here for a reason?"

"Is it wrong to want to talk to an old friend of mine?"

"Except for the fact that you aren't here just to talk," Jace glared at him, "that much is obvious."

"Still reading people's minds instead of asking outright huh?" Kallist shook his head, "And here I thought you actually had changed."

Jace growled, "What makes you think I haven't changed?"

"Sorry to interrupt your little heart to heart boys, but one of you is wanted down stairs and the other one should hurry up and leave before this place is reduced to ashes."

Jace turned, "Chandra?" his eyes widened, "What are you-?"

"Does it matter?" Chandra put her hands on her hips, "Elspeth wants to talk to you." She turned to Kallist, "You have exactly five seconds to disappear."

Jace slid past Chandra, "Try not to blow this place up will you?"

"I make no promises," Chandra smirked.

Jace growled but knew better than to stay there. He left.

"What happens if I don't leave?" Kallist asked.

"Then I'll blow you to bits along with this place," Chandra shrugged indifferently.

"Didn't Jace just ask you not to blow up his precious library?" Kallist smirked.

"Like I care? He can rebuild it easily enough," Chandra shrugged.

"How'd you know I was here?" Kallist asked.

"Because I saw you when I came up to get Jace," Chandra rolled her eyes.

"You aren't one to hide information are you?" Kallist asked.

"Maybe I'm not," Chandra sighed.

"Chandra, Kallist is here by my invitation," Lilianna said calmly.

"Oh I know but now that you're both here I can take out two birds with one stone," Chandra's eyes and hair lit up.

"What about this precious library?" Lilianna asked.

"I told him I didn't care and I still don't care," Chandra threw flames at her.

Lilianna blocked them with a wall of dark energy, "You are weak for all of your infamy."

Chandra shrugged, "And? With infamy comes tall tales."

"Oh I know," Lilianna leaped forward. A dark blade materialized in her hands.

Chandra leaped back and lined each wall and the ceiling in flames.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Lilianna taunted.

Chandra shrugged, "Maybe. What if it is?"

"I've seen better."

"She's holding back," Kallist warned Lilianna.

"Of course she is," Lilianna sighed. _Unfortunately she's not stupid._

Chandra glared at him, "So Jace is a telepath and you can read emotions? That's interesting given the dynamic between you two."

"It was a gift," Lilianna slashed at her.

Kallist felt the pyromancer suddenly go blank, "What the?"

Chandra smirked, "Try reading me now." The flames on the walls and ceiling roared higher. She allowed them to cover the floor.

"Damn," Lilianna disappeared in a wisp of shadow. Kallist followed.

"Man," Chandra sighed, "I was just getting started. Oh well." It took a few minutes for the flames to die down.

Gideon appeared in the doorway, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Chandra walked calmly past him.

"What?" Gideon followed her, "Then why is the library a scorching mess?"

"Because I decided to piss Jace off," Chandra shrugged.

Gideon stopped, "Help Jace clean up the library then."

Chandra growled, "Why?"

"Because you're the one that made it a mess," Gideon said.

"Oh fine," Chandra went back to the library.

Jace turned as she entered, "Thanks a bunch for messing this place up."

"You're welcome," Chandra snapped.

"What's up with you?" Jace turned back to the book shelf.

"Gideon told me to help you clean this place up," Chandra shrugged.

"Meaning you're going to sit there and annoy the hell outta me?" Jace concluded dryly.

"Yep," Chandra nodded and sat on top of the bookshelf.

"Yay," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Kallist can read emotions," Chandra said suddenly.

Jace lifted his head, "What? That's not an ability that people just learn."

"Lilianna said it was a gift," Chandra added. She met his gaze, "That's not a good thing."

Jace shook his head, "Not really."

Chandra cocked her head to the side, "How does Lilianna have that sword?"

Jace shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't have it last I saw her."

"You're not at all interested in what that sword is or where it came from?" Chandra asked.

"I never said that," Jace muttered.

"Jace do you ever use weapons?" Chandra leaned forward.

Jace shook his head, "No."

"That's boring. What's the fun in that?"

"It throws me off balance. Weapons are awkward," Jace shrugged.

"Okay fine," Chandra slid off the book shelf, "Have fun cleaning this up."

Jace glared at her, "Yeah."

She left.

"Nissa we all play a part," she heard Elspeth say.

"He doesn't."

Chandra slid up to the corner. Elspeth and Gideon were speaking with Nissa. She stuck out her tongue. _Don't like Nissa much._

"Why are we wasting so much effort protecting him when he won't do the same for us?" Nissa snapped.

"He is protecting us just in a different way than you would like," Gideon sighed.

"Getting information out of him is like trying to rip out a cat's teeth without getting bitten," Nissa shook her head.

_Why does everyone compare him to a cat?_ Chandra cocked her head to the side.

"We don't even know what he's doing in that library of his. On top of that you two don't trust him to give you all the pertinent information up front so why is he even here?" Nissa asked.

_She does bring up a very good point. Jace has a history of leaving out very important information and then saying he didn't think it was important or we never asked._ Chandra held back a snicker.

"Eaves dropping are we beautiful?" Ral whispered in her ear.

Chandra whirled around and punched him in the chest.

He stumbled backwards.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She turned back to the conversation between Gideon, Elspeth, and Nissa.

"I have reason to believe this conversation is no longer private," Nissa looked at the corner.

Chandra grabbed Ral Zarek and shoved him into the open while she slid around the corner and down the hallway. _Let's see how he deals with that. Okay that was kinda mean but hey…the jerk deserves it for getting me caught._ She hurried back to the library, "Jace!"

"What do you want?" Jace asked.

"You sound annoyed," Chandra smirked.

"Wouldn't you be if you were stuck cleaning up someone else's mess?" Jace sighed.

"I have two questions."

"What?"

"First," Chandra held up her pointer finger, "why are you constantly compared to a cat?"

"I don't know," Jace shrugged.

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Not helpful. Second, what did Elspeth want to talk to you about?"

Jace glanced at her over his shoulder, "Why do you care?"

"Call it curiosity," Chandra shrugged. She looked at him expectantly.

"She wanted me to verify info Lilianna gave them," Jace shrugged.

"So was that info correct?" Chandra leaned forward.

"Technically."

"So there was something about it that was off," Chandra nodded, "but you didn't tell them that did you?"

"They wanted to know if it was accurate which it was," Jace said, "but they didn't ask if she was giving them everything she knew."

"Because of the technicalities of phrasing you left out information," Chandra nodded, "Okay. See ya!" She skipped out of the library.

Ral met her halfway down the stairs, "So I took the blame for your eavesdropping Beautiful."

"Thanks for that," Chandra nodded.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" he asked.

"Because I heard something that piqued my interest."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Stuff," she met his gaze, "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Like what?"

"C'mon," she led him down the stairs. Elspeth, Ajani, and Gideon were in the main room. "Ajani? I had almost completely forgotten he was here." She turned to Ral Zarek, "I need you to blow part of this place up."

"What are you going to be doing while I get in trouble…again?" he shook his head.

"I'll explain when I'm done," Chandra shoved him forward.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ral walked down the hallway and proceeded to blow up a good portion of it and short out everything in the building.

Chandra crouched close to the ground as Gideon and Elspeth appeared at the door.

Jace growled, "Ral really?"

"Well sorry," Ral shrugged, "You can't expect me to sit on my thumbs forever."

Chandra choked on the laugh she tried to cover up. _He's really good at this._

"First eavesdropping and now this?" Nissa snapped.

Chandra cringed. _Oops. Oh well. Thanks man._

Ajani stood in the doorway of the main room.

Chandra swallowed. _Sneak past a six and a half foot tall cat man? Easier said than done._ She slid along the wall and ducked into the room. "It's dark but that's alright." She turned her hand into a candle and flipped through the papers on the table. _This is a whole bunch of tactician mumbo jumbo that I don't understand. I guess that just goes to show how much planning I do. _A piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it closely._ Well damn. This is not good. They probably didn't even know it was there._ She jumped as the lights turned back on. She crammed the paper into her pocket and quickly sat on a chair. She put her feet up on the table.

"Chandra?" Gideon cocked his head to the side, "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," Chandra shrugged. She yawned and stretched, "Well, gotta go. You did tell me to help Jace out after all," she darted out of the room.

Lilianna growled, "Dammit."_ She's slick. Fine. Two can play at that game._

Chandra grabbed Ral and dragged him up to the library. Jace was there again.

"What'd you do, nuke the place?" Ral looked around.

"No," Chandra shook her head. She sat on top of a bookshelf, "Jace come here."

"What?" Jace rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Here," she handed him the piece of paper, "sorry it's messed up but I had to crumple it."

Jace skimmed it while Ral read over his shoulder, "A dead world?"

Jace shook his head, "But there isn't one in that area. It's not on any maps at all."

"Exactly," Chandra nodded.

"How'd you get this?" Jace asked.

"Duh," Chandra smiled, "why do you think Ral shorted the place out?"

"So this is why?" Ral asked.

"Well not really," Chandra shook her head, "When I was eavesdropping Nissa was complaining about Jace and then when Jace said that Elspeth wanted him to verify Lilianna and her stories. So that means that they Elspeth and Gideon at least trust Jace more than they trust Lilianna. It seemed weird to me given what I had heard Nissa say that they would do that. Maybe it' just me but meh. So I made him the distraction and slipped into the room. They had a whole bunch of tactician's papers on the table but in the middle of them was this." She shook her head, "A dead world in an area without one with a name that I do not recognize. It's not right. There's something off about that."

Jace nodded, "But why would it be mixed in with that stuff."

"Maybe because they're guaranteed to look through those papers because they have all their plans on them," Ral suggested.

Jace nodded, "That makes sense. But then the person that put this paper there must have known that."

"You can guess who I think it is," Chandra shrugged, "but that's just me."

"Lilianna," Jace nodded, "but it could turn out badly if one of us jumps in with both feet without all the information."

"And?" Ral asked.

"That's bad," Jace glared at him, "we have a bigger enemy than Lilianna in case you had forgotten. Ajani is the only planeswalker to take him on and not die!"

"He's not bugging us right now," Ral snapped.

Chandra jumped off the bookshelf and stepped between them, "As much as I'd love to watch you destroy each other I can't afford to have that happen just yet. Besides Lilianna's his little pawn but she has pawns of her own. That makes her dangerous."

"Lilianna is the more immediate threat," Jace acknowledged, "but Bolas is a much bigger threat. If we fall apart then his job suddenly becomes a lot easier."


	9. Chapter 9

Chandra sighed. She sat on the roof of the castle-like structure they were staying at. _Things have been rather quiet lately and I'm really bored._ The cool night time breeze blew her hair back, "I wonder…"

Gideon looked over the map Jace had found for a third time. He sighed and sat back, "Well damn."

Elspeth glanced at him, "What?"

"There's nothing about this map that is any different from any other," Gideon shook his head.

Suddenly a knife landed in the middle of the table. A cluster of berries was tied to the end of the wing of the dragon shaped hilt. They were a bright scarlet red.

Gideon stood up and looked around.

Elspeth moved her hand so it rested on her sword.

A young woman walked calmly out of the shadows with a playful smirk on her face. Her hair was long, reaching past her hips, and mostly red. Her bangs were a bright blond and they covered one of her eyes, "I wouldn't touch those berries if I were you."

"What do you want?" Elspeth asked warily.

She shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Nothing much. I was just in town and heard there were a bunch of planeswalkers here."

"Oh really, Crimson Phoenix?" Lilianna asked from the door way.

"Oh so you know me," she chuckled, "Good for you necromancer." She looked at Gideon and Elspeth, "Not exactly the kind of company I'd expect a couple of light mages to keep, but to each their own."

"It doesn't matter, assassin," Lilianna snapped.

"At least I kill my targets and then leave them alone," Phoenix shrugged, "unlike you. You bring them back to do your bidding against their will."

Lilianna growled, "But we both deal in death."

"And?" Phoenix shrugged, "I'm not supposed to get involved in this conflict but I wanted to see what kind of threat this little group could pose," her voice was filled with sarcasm as she continued, "to the great dragon."

"You don't seem to hold him in very high regards yourself," Gideon observed.

"Not particularly but as I said I'm not supposed to get involved," Phoenix smirked.

"Then why are you here?" Elspeth asked.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "You really are thick aren't you?" She shook her head, "You're hopeless. You're fighting blind. You don't even know where he is let alone what he's doing and how long it'll take for his grand plan to take effect."

"And you do?"

"Maybe," Phoenix chuckled, "but I wouldn't tell you if I did know."

"Why not?" Lilianna asked. Her eyes narrowed, "Is it because you do know?"

"Again maybe," Phoenix met her gaze with sharp perceptive orange eyes, "but then again maybe not."

Lilianna growled.

Elspeth shook her head, "If you're here just to confuse us then you might as well leave."

"Okay," Phoenix shrugged, "I just have one more stop and then I'll be out of your skin. How about that?"

"Where?" Gideon asked.

"It doesn't matter," Phoenix winked and disappeared in flames.

Lilianna narrowed her eyes and went up to the library.

Jace lifted his head as he heard footsteps behind him, "What?"

"Oh so you knew I was there."

He turned, "You're Phoenix."

"Yep," she smiled and nodded, "and you're the mind mage."

Jace rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you something," Phoenix held out a closed hand.

Jace cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"You'll see."

He hesitated. _She's an assassin! But It'd be easy enough to just put a protective spell up…_ He reached out and placed his hand under hers palm up.

She opened her hand and a piece of paper fell into his hand, "It's important but you also can't tell anyone about what it says."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Fine." He opened the piece of paper and read it. _A land consumed by black flames without a light. What?_ "This is entirely unhelpful."

"You'll figure it out," Phoenix smirked, "I know you will." She disappeared.

Jace stared at the spot she had disappeared at, "But it doesn't make any sense. 'A land consumed by black flames without a light'?"

Lilianna hissed, "God dammit. This whole stealth thing is getting tedious when that red headed twit keeps getting in my way."

Chandra wandered the hallways, "I wonder how long it'll take for Lilianna to snap. Then again it might not take that long at all." _I guess it all depends on how patient her master is. Given that it's taken millennia for this plan to come to fruition he might be extremely patient. Or given how long he's waited he may be impatient. Impatience though would be his undoing and he would know that wouldn't he? So Lilianna's own impatience might lead to her snapping. We are human and cannot understand the millennia Bolas must have lived by now. Humans live very in the moment…some more than others but still. _"We must seem very impatient to every being out there that lives longer than we do. I'm kind of not surprised that other creatures look down upon us. We're impulsive by nature." Chandra smirked, "So why then do people choose not to act on impulse. Duh. Self-preservation. In order to preserve my own existence I'm more than willing to plan something out for once. I'm more than willing to work with, protect, and learn to trust former enemies." She went up the stairs without a real destination. _It's been so quiet lately. It's almost frightening. The fact that I've time to think this much is…unsettling at best. _"I'm not usually one to be philosophical but here I am thinking to myself about human nature. I guess that shows just how absolutely bored I am."

"I don't think that's such a grand idea."

Chandra paused and pressed herself against the wall. She slid closer and listened.

"According to what Phoenix told Jace, Bolas is on a dead world here," Lilianna insisted.

"Why aren't we hearing this from Jace?" Nissa asked coldly.

"Because Phoenix swore him to secrecy," Lilianna stated calmly.

"You eavesdropped to get this information," Elspeth concluded.

Lilianna nodded, "Yes. I had a good estimation where Phoenix would go and I found her telling Jace about this world."

"It's not on any of the maps," Ajani said flatly.

"I know," Lilianna nodded, "Bolas erased its existence from modern memory over the course of millennia."

"I guess it's worth taking a look for ourselves," Gideon glanced at Elspeth.

Elspeth nodded.

Chandra stiffened. _You liar. Impatience will be your undoing. I'm going to make sure of it._ She slid silently and quickly away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ral sat up as a soft knock sounded on his door, "What?"

"Open the door."

"Beautiful? It's the middle of the night," Ral sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright I'm coming," he opened the door. Chandra stood in front of him looking pissed, "What's up with you?"

"I'll explain later," Chandra shook her head. She led him to the library. "Jace!"

Jace looked up from where he sat on a bookshelf.

"I thought the whole bookshelf thing was my thing!" Chandra sighed, "Whatever. Jace, is anyone eavesdropping? Anyone at all?"

He hopped off the bookshelf and shook his head, "No. No one's there. What's up?"

"I heard you talked to Phoenix," Chandra met his gaze evenly.

"What?" Jace looked surprised.

"I thought you did your best to avoid assassins," Ral smirked.

"Shut up," Jace glared at him. He turned back to Chandra, "Okay so I did."

"What about?" Chandra asked.

"Um," Jace paused. _Uh-oh. What am I supposed to do? Phoenix said not to tell anyone. I don't get her little message though. Does Chandra already know? If my assumption is correct then yeah but the two of them are so different. They even look different. _

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Never mind whatever. Lilianna has told Gideon, Elspeth, Ajani, and Nissa that Phoenix told you about the dead world that was mentioned on that paper. She told them where it was and that you hadn't told them because Phoenix swore you to secrecy."

Jace's eyes widened, "But that's not true."

"They're going to check it out," Chandra told him, "I don't know when but I know that they're going to it."

"So Lilianna has made her move," Ral nodded, "What do we do? I mean it's not like we can convince them not to go now that their minds are made up."

"Not without manipulating them, no," Jace shook his head. He stiffened suddenly, "Kallist, I know you're there."

"How long was he there?" Chandra hissed.

"Just now," Jace responded.

"Oh, planning something are we?" Kallist walked out from around the corner.

"Why do you care?" Chandra put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "Hmm?"

"How much do you know?" Kallist asked.

"However much we know," Jace shrugged.

"Well that sucks because that means that I'll have to kill you eventually," Kallist shook his head, "and I never wanted to do that."

"Then don't," Ral shrugged.

Kallist lifted his head, "Honestly how much do you think you can trust each other? Each of you is hiding something. How is keeping secrets being trustworthy?"

Chandra growled.

Kallist looked at Jace and then Chandra, "And you two are hiding the most. Do you really think this group can stick together once those secrets are revealed?"

Ral chuckled and then started laughing out loud, "You are funny. That's just amusing."

Jace looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly," Ral finally stopped laughing, "You think that matters? With a common enemy even the worst of enemies can work together."

"You actually believe what you said?" Kallist looked surprised.

Ral nodded, "I said it didn't I?"

Chandra shrugged, "Honestly your opinion on what we think is unnecessary." She glared at him before turning to the door, "There's a door right there. See yourself out before I turn you to ash."

Kallist sighed and walked calmly out the door.

"Is he gone?"

Jace nodded. _A little too suddenly. There's no way he can be a planeswalker. But that's the only explanation for the energy he left behind. There's something different going on here._

Chandra growled, "I honestly don't know what to do without giving Lilianna the chance to say we're not on their side."

Jace shook his head, "I honestly don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Depending on what Kallist tells Lilianna and she tells them then it might not matter what we do," Ral pointed out.

"I did not think of that," Chandra cursed under her breath.

"Then let's wait so that we can know what Lilianna will tell them," Jace suggested.

Chandra glared at him, "No."

"Why not?" Jace asked. He met her gaze almost defiantly.

She growled, "Because I'm not running."

"I'm not running either. I just don't want to rush in without all of the information."

"You are such a control freak," Chandra threw her hands in the air.

"I just don't want to make a decision that could end up backfiring. Apparently you don't care," Jace snapped.

"Well sorry!" Chandra narrowed her eyes, "It's not my fault you don't like confrontation."

"I never said-"

"Then why do you avoid it," Chandra glared at him, "at all costs?"

"I don't," Jace looked away, "it's important to have all the information first."

"You spend all your time telling yourself that you need information when all you're really doing is hiding from confrontation," Chandra told him.

Ral looked from Jace to Chandra and back again. He smirked and leaned against the bookshelf. _I'll just sit back and enjoy the show then._

Chandra and Jace continued to argue for quite some time.

Elspeth came up to the library to see an amused Ral Zarek and Jace and Chandra going nose to nose. _What is going on?_ She was slightly surprised as Jace was usually quick to shut his mouth and back down. The fact that the two of them were going back and forth and from Ral's face had been for a while was surprising. She sighed, "Stop it!"

Chandra turned and glared at Elspeth.

Jace glared at Chandra before disappearing.

Chandra sighed. "Sorry," she muttered before storming out of the library.

Elspeth looked at Ral, "How long were they yelling like that?"

"The better part of an hour," Ral chuckled, "I'd say forty five minutes at least."

Elspeth shook her head. _Damn. If we keep having disagreements like this then there's going to be a problem._ She turned to Ral, "Well, Gideon and I are leaving so stay out of trouble."

Ral nodded.

Elspeth left the library.

Ral sighed and went back to his room. It was filled with all kinds of gadgets and stuff that he had created. _I wonder whether I should tell Jace or Chandra that Elspeth and Gideon have left. I doubt telling both of them would be a good idea. But then again it might help them figure this out. I've seen them bicker sure but I haven't seen them fight like that. I knew it was easy to piss Chandra off but you have to get Jace at the right time or he'll just ignore you._ "So then what button did Chandra manage to push that piss him off?" Ral cocked his head to the side. _I don't know. Jace has seemed weird for a while now that I think about it. Maybe it just got to him and he snapped._ Ral laughed, "Like that would happen."

Chandra sat on the roof and glared into the distance. _Dick. I still hate you. It's a good thing for you that your stupid sister…ugh! I'm so pissed off right now. I can't believe I agreed to that!_ "This is your fault Jace. This is all your fault."


	11. Chapter 11

Orriyon looked out the window to see the castle doing its normal run across the sky, "Vadanya."

"Yes," A large wolf walked to stand beside her. Its intelligent emerald eyes reflected the light of the rising sun.

"They're falling apart," Orriyon stared at the castle sadly.

"What does this mean?" Vadanya asked worriedly.

"It means that unless they figure this out then they will lose everything they cherish…including each other," Orriyon turned away from the window.

A lone figure stood on the roof of the castle. Her long hair flowed in the morning breeze that was almost a constant on this plane. Vadanya watched her. With her enhanced vision she could tell that she was facing the sun and that she was stiff with anger and something more. Vadanya followed Orriyon down the stairs, "Are you sure binding them was a good idea?"

Orriyon shrugged, "It's done now. She said she would be fine with it. With her volatile nature that probably does not stand right now. I'm sure she will be fine eventually. She may be one for holding a grudge but she can be forgiving. She did forgive Gideon after all."

"Yeah and he did something more than just piss her off," Vadanya nodded. She glanced over her shoulder at the window. _I hope you're right Orriyon._ She followed her sister down to the main part of the cathedral.

Jace sat in his room. He hadn't been in it for a few weeks but he didn't plan on moving. _I'm not running. I'm just not going to make rash decisions. It's stupid. She's going to end up screwing up and not being able to fix it. _He shook his head. He looked around, "I wish I had at least thought to bring a book to read." He slouched lower on his bed and glared at the wall. _I'm not going anywhere._

"Jace."

Jace ignored it.

"Jace."

He continued to ignore it.

"Jace, open the door," Ral slammed his fist into his bedroom door.

"Go away." Jace snapped.

"Jace, Gideon and Elspeth have left. Nissa followed them and Lilianna has been gone since late last night," Ral growled in frustration.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jace asked coldly.

"You are so bloody stubborn," Ral blew up his door and grabbed his wrist and forcibly dragged him off of the bed.

"Get off me!" Jace fought him.

Chandra stood there, "Jace we have a problem."

"Maybe I'd be more willing to help you if you'd just tell me what the problem is," Jace snarled, "instead of dragging me."

"We're the only ones here," Ral snapped. He let go of Jace letting him drop to the ground.

Jace glared up at him, "I don't see how that's such a problem. Now leave me alone."

Chandra grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room, "It is a problem because it means two things!"

"We don't know if the others are okay and we don't know what Lilianna's told them," Ral snapped.

Jace wrenched himself free of Chandra's grasp, "You have one hell of a grip and that was not comfortable at all."

"I didn't think it would be but you don't seem to be in a cooperative mood," Chandra snapped harshly.

"Well sorry but wasn't it you that ripped my head off for no real reason?" Jace growled.

"I'm really not in the mood for your smart ass comments right now," Chandra snapped.

"Okay so we have a problem but how do you expect me to help?" Jace asked flatly.

"You can tell us where they are so we can know where we can find them," Chandra rolled her eyes.

"Fine but that's all I'm doing," Jace snapped.

"You're coming along," Ral glared at him.

"I am not," Jace got to his feet and dusted himself off.

Chandra glared at him, "I will drag you through the Blind Eternities if I have to."

Jace shook his head, "I am staying here."

"No you aren't."

"I can do what I want," Jace insisted, "and I am staying here."

"I am revoking your freedom currently," Chandra growled.

"Isn't freedom what you hold the dearest?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

Chandra glared at him, "So?"

"So you can be free but you can impose your will on others?" Jace rolled his eyes, "Sounds hypocritical."

"I am not hypocritical!" Chandra snapped.

"Look Jace you need to go with us."

Jace paused and studied the ground. _It could be a bad idea not to go with them. What if we get there after Lilianna tells them everything she knows…whatever she knows. That would not be good. What if we get there and they're dead? I mean it's not like that's not a possibility. I guess I'll never know unless I go with them._ "Fine. I'll go."

Chandra shot down the stairs, "Let's go!"

Jace growled, "She doesn't ever think about anything."

Ral shrugged and followed her.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Jace shook his head and hopped onto the railing. He slid down.

"Since when could you do that?" Ral asked.

"I've been able to do that," Jace sighed.

"Then why bother going down stairs?" Chandra asked.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Jace asked.

Chandra sighed and planeswalked.

Lilianna smirked. _Now I don't have to worry about Chandra getting in the way._ She saw Elspeth and Gideon and walked up to them, "Well I definitely wouldn't have expected you to actually come. I'm honored."

"Lilianna," Elspeth didn't look surprised.

Lilianna nodded.

"So what's the real reason you wanted us to be here?" Gideon asked.

"Because there's a few things I wanted to tell you away from curious ears," Lilianna said.

"Like what?" Gideon asked.

"I know who Phoenix really is. Crimson Phoenix is her code name," Lilianna explained.

Elspeth cocked her head to the side, "Who?"

"Chandra," Lilianna stated simply.

"There's no way that's even possible," Gideon shook his head, "It doesn't make any sense. Chandra doesn't have the patience for something as subtle as that."

"Is it really all that surprising though?" Lilianna asked, "When she disappears for days on end where do you think she goes? How do you think she knows Sorin Markov?"

Chandra appeared in between them, "Hey Lilianna!"

Lilianna hissed, "You can't deny that they deserve to know what you've been hiding from them!"

Chandra narrowed her eyes. She stalked up to the necromancer, "Then it looks like I get to tell them your little secret."

"You said you wouldn't," Lilianna hissed.

Chandra leaned forward so her nose was mere millimeters away from Lilianna's, "So did you."

Ral Zarek and Jace appeared as well. Ral shook his head, "That was a rough landing."

Jace looked at him, "You landed on your feet."

"Yeah but that didn't mean it wasn't rough," he snapped.

"Whatever," Jace rolled his eyes. He then noticed Chandra and Lilianna. His eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Ral asked having also noticed.

"Chandra's Crimson Phoenix isn't she?" Elspeth asked. She met Jace's gaze evenly, "I want you to answer that honestly."

Jace swallowed. He glanced at Chandra. _So I was right but then how in the world can they look different. I mean Chandra's hair barely goes past her shoulders while Phoenix has hair that goes past her hips._ He looked back at Elspeth, "I honestly do not know for certain."

Elspeth nodded.

Nissa walked up, "What is going on?"

"So demanding dang," Ral muttered.

Jace glared at him, "Shut up."

A blade formed in Lilianna's hand. An aura of darkness and shadows surrounded her. The ground beneath them rotted away and the sky turned a dull dark grey. Shadows flickered on the ground like flames.

Jace's eyes widened, "A land consumed by black flames without a light!"


	12. Chapter 12

Jace looked around. _This still doesn't help me. What am I supposed to do? I'm not a light mage. That's Elspeth's thing. Well Elspeth Ajani and Gideon. Even though Gideon's more of a law mage. Ugh, whatever! The point is I'm not the right guy for this job!_ He felt icy claws grab onto his arms, "Whoa!"

He couldn't see anything except the occasional flames from Chandra. This place was obviously Lilianna's playground but Chandra seemed to be faring well. But she tends to find interesting advantages when she gets pissed off. Jace looked at where he felt the claws on his arms. Shadowy wisps had wrapped around the middle of his right forearm and his left wrist. _Damn! What the hell?_ He remained still. _I don't think fighting free would be such a good idea._ The shadows took on a claw like form. _Well shit so much for that idea._ Jace tried to wrench his left arm free. The claws dug into his skin turning his blood to ice. Jace gritted his teeth. _How in the world? It's like they aren't even really piercing my skin but this freaking hurts._ Black crept up on the edges of his vision. He fell to his knees and shook his head. _There is no way this is happening. Dammit. I'm stupid. This must have been her reason for everything. Why didn't I see that?_ He collapsed.

Chandra shook her head, "Honestly you can't win."

"The shadows are my domain pyromancer," Lilianna hissed, "to you they are just toys."

Chandra smirked, "Try me." She erupted into flames. When they fell she was gone.

Lilianna did a slow circle.

"Maybe the shadows are your toys," Chandra's voice sounded from behind her.

Lilianna whirled around. Nothing was there, "Phoenix. Two can play at that game."

"Then bring it on," Phoenix taunted. She appeared in front of Lilianna.

Lilianna slashed at Phoenix quickly and precisely.

Phoenix crouched and kicked Lilianna's feet out from under her.

Lilianna rolled and shot multiple short beams of energy at Phoenix.

Phoenix pulled the shadows around her and the energy dissolved.

Lilianna cursed and summoned zombies to come to her aid.

Phoenix growled. _Fine._

Lilianna took that opportunity to disappear.

Phoenix smirked and erupted into flames. The flames enveloped the entire area. As she had expected Gideon put a protective spell around himself and the others so as to prevent collateral damage. _I guess having Gideon around can come in handy. _She shrugged. The shadows faded away as Lilianna was no longer in the area. Phoenix dropped down from a tree behind them, "Where's Jace?"

Gideon looked around.

"He was right here last I saw him," Ral said, "but then again once Lilianna went all crazy I couldn't see crap."

Phoenix growled.

Nissa's eyes narrowed, "So Chandra really is Phoenix. That begs the question which one have we been dealing with this whole time and whose side are you really on, assassin."

Phoenix smirked, "There was never a difference. Phoenix and Chandra are one in the same. My question for you is why wouldn't I be on your side?"

"You said you were not allowed to interfere," Gideon pointed out, "Were you lying?"

"No," Phoenix shook her head. She laughed, "Honestly Gideon, since when have I been one to do as I'm told?"

Gideon sighed, "Never."

Phoenix looked around, "I think Jace was her goal all along. But she was good enough to have everyone believing she was just there to sow discord." Her eyes narrowed, "Well damn." Phoenix disappeared.

"Wait!" Gideon sighed, "There she goes."

Jace opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he had no access to any mana of any kind. _I'm blocked. But how? _Then he noticed the room he was in. He was kind of curled up in a corner opposite a door. There weren't any windows and the ceiling was low compared to what he was used to.

"The subject is awake," a flat robotic voice said.

Jace turned and saw a very pale looking human-like android. He blinked. _Where am I?_ He sighed and looked away.

"First test is how the subject will respond to loss of the senses beginning with sight," the android continued.

Jace snapped his head around to stare at it, "What?"

"Test will begin now," it pressed a needle into his right arm.

_Shit! What is going on?! This isn't even okay._ Jace started to panic as his vision faded. _Fine then I just won't move. I can sit in a corner for a long time. At least I can still hear. _He listened carefully to everything that happened around him.

"The subject does not respond outside of initial panic," the android stated flatly.

Jace opened his mouth and then decided not to speak.

"We will continue to observe the subject for the day before moving onto the next test."

Jace looked at where he thought it was from its voice, "Which is?"

"We cannot inform the subject of tests before performing them." He heard a door open and then close again as it left. Jace growled. _Great, just freaking amazing. I'm in an unfamiliar place being tested and referred to as 'The subject'._ He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening again. _Oh yeah and I don't have any access to mana at all._

The door closed again without anyone entering the room. _I can't hear anything outside these damn walls and that stupid door._ Jace sighed, "Might as well take a nap." He closed his eyes.

"The subject has fallen asleep," the android said.

"Oh really? He doesn't care? How did he respond initially?"

The android nodded, "Besides initial panic the subject has not responded."

"Take away his hearing next. I want to know which one he relies on most."

The android nodded, "We have completed testing the subjects blood for traces of powerful entities as you commanded."

"Well?"

"There are surprisingly traces of celestial entities..." the android paused to look for the proper word, "interference in his blood."

"Oh really?" the man's right arm glowed a sickly pink color, "Let's see how we can play with that then."


	13. Chapter 13

Jace opened his eyes. _Hey I can see._

The android said something that Jace couldn't hear.

Jace's eyes narrowed. _Well damn. I can't hear though. Okay. So I expect to be missing something every day until they cycle through all the senses. I wonder what tomorrow will be. So I know what it's like to not be able to see and I know what it's like to not be able to see. What would it be like to not be able to feel anything? That would be weird._ He cocked his head to the side and then started laughing. He shook his head. _Okay then. This is definitely going to be an interesting experience. But why the hell are they doing all these tests anyway? There doesn't seem to be a purpose to them. All the stupid robot is doing is recording how I react to the loss of my senses. Now it's predictable so how does it expect me to respond? I mean it's not like I'm being attacked. I'm just sitting in a corner entertaining myself._ Jace watched the android leave the room.

"Well how did he respond?"

"The subject started laughing," the android shrugged.

"Laughing? He started laughing?" Lilianna asked.

The android nodded, "The subject seemed to be thinking quite deeply."

"Make him numb next."

The android nodded.

Elspeth sighed, "We've searched everywhere we can expect him to be and we haven't found him. No one's seen him for quite some time. It's been a few days since he disappeared."

"If Bolas has Jace then that's a problem," Ajani said.

"He was unreliable anyway," Nissa shrugged indifferently, "I don't see how we need his assistance."

Chandra laughed, "Easy for you to say."

Nissa glared at her.

Elspeth stepped between them, "Stop it."

"We have to at least make sure that Jace is not with Lilianna," Gideon said.

Ral leaned against the bookshelf, "I don't think he would side with Lilianna if he had a choice in the matter. I mean he wasn't exactly what one would call welcoming."

Chandra snickered, "Yeah. That was funny."

A bird landed on the open window. Its bright green eyes watched them intently. Its feathers had odd markings that none of them recognized.

"That is not a natural bird," Nissa rose to her feet.

The bird cocked its head to the side and then looked at them each one by one.

Chandra hopped off the book shelf she sat on, "Well what do you want?"

"I bring a message," the bird spoke.

Ral stared at it in surprise, "Last I checked birds couldn't talk."

"Would you prefer it if," the bird flew into the room and transformed into a human girl, "I was human?" She had black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes were attentive and watchful. She had three vertical claw mark scars on her left eye. Her outfit was black and dark green and brown leather.

"A shape shifter," Ajani did not sound surprised.

"I am Vadanya, the Oracle's Guardian and older sister," she introduced herself. She met Elspeth's gaze, "She sent me with a warning." Vadanya held out a sheet of paper.

Elspeth nodded and took it.

Vadanya turned back into the bird and flew out the window.

"What other things can she turn into?" Ral asked.

"A wolf," Chandra said. She shrugged, "I didn't know about the bird but I knew she could turn into a wolf."

"So she's a werewolf?" Ral asked.

Chandra shrugged, "How do you expect me to know?"

Elspeth unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud, "'in a world void of life but where they live you'll find something you seek. It may not be as you remember it'."

"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful," Chandra rolled her eyes and flopped into a chair.

Ral sighed, "Where's Jace when you need him? Honestly stuff like this is right up his alley."

"Why is my life suddenly filled with riddle after riddle after bloody riddle?" Chandra threw her hands in the air.

"Because the future is never clear," Elspeth said softly, "even to those who can see it."

Chandra stared at her, "What is with you all of a sudden?"

Elspeth shook her head, "Nothing."

"I'm going to Ravnica to see if I can't find him," Gideon said.

"Haven't we already looked there though?" Chandra asked.

"What's stopping him from turning up there when we aren't looking?" Ral asked. He shrugged, "Besides I'm going back there too."

"Why? So you can get eaten by that bloody dragon of yours?" Chandra snickered.

"No," Ral glared at her and planeswalked.

Chandra shrugged, "I'm staying right here. I am not moving one bit."

Elspeth dumped her out of the chair, "Help find him."

"Wha-Hey!" Chandra sighed, "Fine." She planeswalked. _How the hell am I supposed to know where he is? It's his damn fault for running off like that. Course maybe he didn't run off but honestly he's not stupid. Besides I don't see her making anyone else help look for him. Course I left third after Gideon and Ral so I guess I wouldn't know._ "I guess it's worth looking but when I find him I'm killing him."

Gideon walked calmly through the Boros guild gate.

"Gideon," the guard looked surprised to see him.

"Is Aurelia here?" Gideon asked.

The guard nodded, "This way." He led Gideon through the guild hall.

Aurelia nodded to the guard, "You are dismissed." She turned to Gideon as he left, "What brings you back here?"

"Have seen Jace around?" Gideon asked, "I've been trying to find him and haven't had any luck."

"No. His presence here is weak as well, like something's blocking him," Aurelia narrowed her eyes.

Gideon looked at her, "Blocking him."

Aurelia nodded.

Gideon nodded, "Thank you." He hurried out of the guild hall and planeswalked.

Elspeth looked up as Gideon walked in.

"Aurelia says that his presence on Ravnica is weak. I think he's blocked or cut off from mana sources," Gideon said.

"Meaning wherever he is it's not somewhere he wants to be," Ajani finished.

Gideon nodded.

Ral came back, scorched and covered in dust.

"What happened to you?" Gideon looked him over.

"Don't ask," Ral shook his head.

"Told you he wouldn't be happy," Chandra smirked from behind him.

"Did you find anything?" Ajani asked, quickly changing the subject.

Chandra shook her head, "Not a thing. Well I ran into Garruk but other than that nothing really."

"What'd he want?"Nissa asked.

"He wanted Lilianna. I told him I wasn't positive where she was but I gave him a general area. Hopefully he'll find Jace and then we won't have to do any work at all," Chandra shrugged.

"That's using other people," Gideon looked at her.

"To my own devices. I know, but really? He's the one that wanted to know where Lilianna is. If she has Jace then he'll be with Lilianna. He's not stupid. Garruk takes care of Lilianna and Jace runs away."

"Or he'll make some snide comment and piss him off," Gideon looked at her.

"Then that's his fault," Chandra shrugged, "If he's that stupid then I guess he deserves what he gets."

Elspeth chuckled and shook her head, "I think having Garruk's assistance would be helpful. I'm going to talk to him." She planeswalked.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace touched his arm, "Well this is certainly odd." He didn't feel the contact on either his arm or his finger. _I'm gonna have to be careful not to do anything stupid since I can't feel anything. That shouldn't be hard since there's nothing to hurt myself on in here. It's just an empty room._

"The subject has commented on the lack of sensitivity," the android noted.

Jace looked at it, "You know something. You are entirely unhelpful."

"We are not assigned to help the subject," the android's tone never changed.

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. _This is so weird. I'm just gonna sit here._

The android took a knife and sliced his cheek.

Jace looked at it. _That's gonna hurt but right now it feels more odd than painful._ He watched the blood drip onto the floor.

"The subject does not respond," the android left the room.

Jace curiously watched the blood droplets gather on the floor as they dripped off his cheek. _This is so weird. Now I understand why people feel pain. I have no idea how bad that is. I don't know how deep it goes. That's kind of frightening. I don't even know how long it'll take it to heal. All I know is that it will definitely hurt tomorrow. _He sighed and closed his eyes.

When next he opened them his cheek burned horribly. He touched his cheek to feel a scab running the length of it. The cut followed his cheekbone but sat below it. _Ow. This hurts now._ _I knew this would happen but damn._

The door opened and the android walked in, "The subject is awake."

Jace looked at it flatly, "Yeah. And?"

"Then we shall continue with the tests," the android held a needle in one hand.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Jace said.

It ignored him and pushed the needle into his left arm.

"Hey," Jace growled. He rolled his eyes and sighed. _They alternate. Right first. That was sight. That meant that whatever blocked my hearing was in my left arm and whatever made me numb was in my right arm. Okay so then whatever this one is the last one will be my right arm. _"So what's this one?"

"The subject cannot have the tests explained to them."

Jace slouched against the wall, "Beautiful." He quickly realized that he was getting unnaturally tired extremely quickly. _Hey! That's not fair. I don't like this. I'm stuck sitting in an empty room with nothing but a test happy android for company. I don't even know who or what created it…or why it was created. I can't access any mana and this is not the best of situations. _His eyes closed of their own volition and he slumped against the wall.

Chandra sighed.

"Garruk said he would look out for Jace but he wouldn't actively look for him," Elspeth said.

"Well damn," Ral shrugged, "It was worth a shot I guess."

Chandra stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gideon asked.

"Just around," Chandra shrugged.

Nissa watched her through narrowed eyes, "Oh really?"

"Oh fine. I'm going to go look with a couple friends," Chandra slid out the door.

"Okay then," Ral shrugged.

"Flame, Inferno," Phoenix called as she slid up the stairs of the hotel.

"What's up?" Flame asked. His red hair was spiked in random directions. His green eyes were unusually bright.

"You seem pissy," Inferno was an extremely tall man with blond hair and magma colored orbs for eyes. Red dragon's wings spread from his back and red scaled horns rose from the top of his head. In place of fingernail he had extendable deadly sharp claws. A red tail moved of its own volition behind him. He had been tinkering with something resembling a grenade.

Phoenix noticed it, "Got explosives?"

"Any time," Inferno grinned.

"What are you planning?" Flame leaned forward expectantly.

"I think I know where the little mind mage is," Phoenix shrugged, "I'm not positive but we might as well blow the place up even if he's not there."

Inferno's eyes glowed brightly, "Really? You have no idea how bored I've been."

"Bored enough to be tinkering with a grenade that will never blow up," Phoenix nodded to the object in his hands.

Inferno shook his head, "Worse."

Phoenix chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Flame asked.

"Same as always," Phoenix smirked, "Blow it up. Blow it up again and then do it again."

"What if he dies?" Inferno asked with a laugh.

"We're not going to blow up the entire place until we search it to make sure we get him out if he's there," Phoenix rolled her eyes.

Inferno sighed, "Damn."

Phoenix laughed, "C'mon. Let's go. We'll have to blow up the front doors because that's the only way in without the proper finger print and I'm not really in the mood to go finger print hunting."

Inferno grinned, "Alright."

"Your job will be to line the building with explosives while I search the building and Flame takes out any external cameras."

"Alright," the two men nodded.

Phoenix smirked and planeswalked. They followed.

Jace opened his eyes to find himself in a different room. _Now where am I? Well at least this room is bloody empty. I still can't get out and I still can't see any windows._ The room was dark. Jace could see a table in the middle of the room and mirrors lining the walls. _How can I see this well in the dark without access to mana?_ He looked around.

"The subject has awoken."

"You again," Jace sighed. He rolled his eyes, "Well since you're hear would you mind answering a question?"

"The subject has a question."

Jace glanced at it, "If I don't have access to mana how can I see that there's a table in the middle of this room and the walls are lined with mirrors?"

"The subject was infused with energy from celestial entities and this was how it manifested," the android explained.

"What?" Jace looked at it, "That doesn't make any sense."

The android turned on the lights.

Jace snapped his eyes shut as the sudden light burned his eyes.

"This is how it manifested," the android repeated.

Jace opened one eye cautiously and then opened both of them. "What?" He cocked his head to the side. The reflection in the mirror looked like him with some differences. His pupils were shaped like slits like a cat's eyes would be when looking at a bright light. His eyes were still blue. Cat-like ears that were the same black as his hair sat on his head. He also had a black tail but the tip was white and it was still. He was leaning against a door similar to the one in the room he had been in previously.

"The subject had traces of the celestial in its blood so as those traces were increased it took on features that were not human," the android said.

Jace glared at it, "Not human huh?" _You think? Because a cat definitely is not human. _He could hear noises from outside the door. He glanced at the door before turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. _This isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this anyway? _

"We have not completed the procedure," the android said.

Jace's head snapped up and he glared at it, "What procedure?"

"There is still something missing," the android said.

Jace continued to stare at it coldly, "Like what?"

"A limit. With such power a mind can be overwhelmed and lose hold of who it was. Power can warp a being into a monster," the android remained monotone.

Jace sighed. _At least I can hear. That cut on my cheek is still there. Damn. _"Hey. Who told you to do this?"

Something beyond the door exploded. Jace rose to his feet and moved away from the door. He crouched in the corner closest to the door.

"Honestly, if I had known all of these freaking doors needed to be blown up in order to be opened I would have brought more bombs!"

Jace's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. _Phoenix?_ He cocked his head to the side, "I really don't like this whole cat thing at all. This is driving me nuts. This feels weird as hell."

"Hey, that door is not accessible by you," Jace recognized Lilianna.

_Lilianna? Who else is here? All I've had for company is this stupid robot. _Jace's eyes narrowed, "Maybe that's because they wanted it that way." _It's not like I can go anywhere anyway. Well not by myself. I can't reach any mana in here. If I could get out then I'll have a much easier time._

"Try me," Phoenix smirked.

Jace heard a bomb that was on the other side of the door start counting down. _Is she insane? If that thing blows up then…it'll provide a nice distraction for me to get the heck out of here. _Jace closed his eyes as the door exploded. Before the smoke cleared he slipped around the corner and down the hallway. _Okay. Halfway thought out plans are not all that great but it's not like I had much of a choice anyway. I had minimal time to think up a plan. _Footsteps sounded at the end of the hallway. Jace looked up. Pipes ran along the ceiling and came down the walls at regular intervals. He jumped up and grabbed onto a pipe on the ceiling. Four soldiers ran past him. Jace dropped back to the ground and continued warily down the hallway. _I feel like this is maybe the stupidest thing I've ever done. Well I might as well figure out who else is here other than Lilianna._ He noticed another hallway branching off from the hallway he was in. _We could try down there. But then again getting lost would not be a good idea. _

"Well if it isn't the kitty cat."

Jace turned, "Baltrice." He smirked, "Long time no see. How's your head?"

Baltrice bared her teeth at him, "I can't kill you. Tezzeret said nothing about seriously injuring you." She summoned a fire cat.

Jace's eyes widened. _Uh-oh. _He swallowed. _Taunting her was not the brightest idea I've ever had was it. Well it got her to tell me that Tezzeret's here at least. Now I just have to not die. _

"That's low," Jace recognized Phoenix by her voice.

He looked around the fire cat and saw her standing behind it. _Did she follow me? I thought she was busy playing with Lilianna. I'm officially confused. I wish I had access to mana. That's what I really want right now. I want to be out of here._

"So is your choice of skulking in here," Tezzeret walked around the corner of the hallway Jace had considered wandering into.

"Skulking?" Phoenix laughed, "In case you hadn't noticed I knocked on the front door. I told you straight out that I was here. That doesn't qualify as skulking."

Jace swallowed nervously.

"Baltrice put your cat away," Tezzeret ordered. He smirked, "We wouldn't want a cat fight would we?"

Jace glared at him, "That's not funny."

Baltrice snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what made me do that to Jace but I thought it was an interesting turn of events. <strong>

**-Lullaby**


	15. Chapter 15

Jace sighed as he closed the door to Sun's Reprieve behind him, "That was close."

"Where've you been?" Ral asked. He cocked his head to the side, "And what the hell is up with—"

"Shut up," Jace snapped, "I'd rather not discuss that at the moment."

Ral snickered.

Jace glared at him, "How about I stick rat ears on you? Then I might have an excuse to—"

"You're back I see," Elspeth commented.

Gideon saw him, "What the—"

"It doesn't matter," Jace snapped, "I'm here now so leave the rest be."

Chandra appeared beside Ral, "So you're back now. Are you just gonna stand there?"

Jace growled and slipped past her up the stairs. He sat in the library and stared out the window. _Great. Now what do I do? This makes me so recognizable that it's not even funny. All someone has to do is look for these stupid ears. _He turned as the footsteps approached the door. Whoever it was walked right past without entering. _Even without using my magic to augment it I can hear things that I couldn't before. Everything is so much more vivid. _A fly flew past him. He hit it and it flew away. _And there's so many distractions. _

"Jace!" Ral called.

Jace sighed, "Really?" he opened the library door, "What?"

"I just wanted to see what you would do," Ral shrugged.

Jace's eyes narrowed.

"Okay when you did that before it made me uneasy. Now it's downright scary," Ral turned away.

Jace smirked. _At least that's a plus. It's not very easy to do that._ He went back to the chair and sat down. "Ugh, I really am not pleased."

"Jace," Chandra skipped up to him.

Jace looked up, "What?"

"They're doing stuff downstairs and require your assistance."

"Usually when they say that I end up just listening," Jace sighed. _I guess I might as well humor them this time. _He slid down the stairs.

Elspeth and Gideon were there.

"Jace," Elspeth nodded.

Jace returned the nod. _That's amusing. We're still so uneasy around each other._

"Where were you?" Gideon asked, "It's kind of important that we know."

"I have no idea where I was," Jace shrugged, "In some facility with nothing but a robot for company."

"Robot?" Ral asked.

"It was an android but yeah," Jace nodded.

Ral burst out laughing, "Then why didn't you just leave in the beginning."

"I couldn't," Jace glared at him.

"Why not?" Elspeth asked neutrally.

Jace glanced at her, "I was blocked."

"By what?" Ajani asked.

"I have no idea," Jace snapped, "If I knew then I'd already be looking into it."

"There's no need to get defensive," Elspeth stepped in quickly.

Jace growled.

"You sounded like a cat," Ral snickered.

"Shut up," Jace snarled.

"Stop!" Chandra yelled. She shook her head, "Goddam. Can't you guys feel the tension in this room?"

Jace turned as something moved out of the corner of his eye. _It was just Gideon. _He shook his head. _This is annoying._

"What do you know about where you were?" Elspeth asked to return the conversation to its original subject.

"Tezzeret was there," Jace shrugged. _And Lilianna and Baltrice and…a lot of others I would assume._

"Tezzeret?" Elspeth looked surprised, "He's really with him. Then that could be a problem."

Jace looked at her, "You think?"

Chandra almost burst out laughing at the venomous look Jace got out of her.

Jace stepped back, "Sorry."

Chandra laughed, "That was funny. You are being really snappy today."

"Cats are notoriously bad tempered," Ral shrugged. He didn't seem surprised.

Jace resisted the urge to glare at him. _That would just be proving his point and I really don't feel like giving him that satisfaction. If he calls me a cat one more time—_Jace turned around to the sound of a slight buzz. _It's just a bug. Why am I so sensitive to this stuff all of a sudden? I used to be able to ignore ambient sound but now I can't._

"What?" Ajani asked calmly.

Jace shook his head, "Nothing." He sat down at one of the tables. He listened unenthusiastically as Gideon and Elspeth and Ajani planned. He sighed, "You do realize that your plans are never going to work?"

"Why not?" Chandra asked.

"Because you only have tangential bits of information," Jace sighed. The buzzing caught his attention again. "Dammit!" Jace let his head slam into the table, "I hate this. This sucks. I'm done."

Chandra leaned forward. _Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it._

Jace sat up and rubbed his forehead, "That hurt."

Chandra jumped up, "Got it!"

Jace looked at her, "What?" He paused, "You suck!"

"Hey! I do not remember giving you permission to read my mind!" Chandra snapped.

"Well sorry but last I checked you weren't one for explaining things!"

"Neither are you!"

"So? At least I answer questions when I'm asked," Jace shrugged.

"You answer the question exactly how it is asked and you only explain if you are asked," Chandra glared at him.

Ral smirked, "Beautiful does have a point."

"Shut up!" Chandra spun around to glare at him.

"When she burns you I'm going to laugh," Jace promised.

"You won't be able to if I burn you first!" Chandra turned back to him.

"Like you'd be able to catch me," Jace shrugged.

"Try me," Chandra narrowed her eyes.

Jace smirked, "Challenge accepted."

Gideon sighed. He looked at Elspeth, "In other news apparently Lilianna's besieging another smaller plane that can't defend itself against her."

Chandra looked up suddenly, "Really?"

Gideon nodded, "A planeswalker there asked for my assistance I told him we'd be there as soon as possible."

"Cool!" Chandra smiled, "Let's go!"

"Okay," Gideon looked at her sideways. He led the way to the world. They arrived in a city. White mana ran through the city like a river. The mana was used often, almost constantly.

Chandra looked around. She noticed mountains rising up on the horizon, "Those mountains…" _There's no way that this place could be…home._


	16. Chapter 16

Chandra looked around.

"Thank you Gideon," the man in front of them nodded appreciatively.

_Oh crap. I didn't even notice he was there._ Chandra stared at him.

"Just making sure," he glanced around, "but no one here uses fire magic right? I don't want any of you getting in trouble."

Gideon opened his mouth to respond honestly but Jace interrupted him, "No. No one here uses fire magic." He held the man's gaze for a moment longer.

Gideon looked at him but didn't contradict him.

"Alright, then I guess I can explain to you the situation," the other planeswalker nodded, "I am Jared. I'm currently employed by the city."

"Why did you want to make sure no one used fire magic?" Ral asked.

"Fire magic has been outlawed for years. They punish its use extremely fiercely," Jared explained. He shook his head, "I don't agree with it but I fear there is nothing I can do in my current position."

"Is that why you're here in the first place?" Jace asked. His eyes narrowed.

Jared nodded. His eyes strayed to Jace's ears.

Jace rolled his eyes.

Chandra glanced at the mountains. _This is home. Those mountains are exactly how I left them. These control freaks are just as harsh as ever._

"Yo! You coming?" Ral called.

Chandra jumped and nodded. She hurried after them as they walked out into the city.

"Mama! Look! They're mages!" A young girl ran up to them.

"Kristy! Come back here," her mother called. She looked genuinely afraid.

The girl beamed up at them, "What kind of magic can you do?"

Chandra looked at her. She had sky blue hair but her eyes were a flaming red.

Jace looked at her in surprise, "How did you know we were mages?"

Chandra realized that Kristy was drawing from mana and didn't even realize it. Jace also noticed this.

Elspeth smiled, "We use many different kinds of magic."

"Cool! What about fire?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy you know that's absurd," her mother walked up to them, "Fire magic has been outlawed forever." She grabbed Kristy's hand and started to gently pull her back towards the house.

"But Mama!" Kristy cried.

"Ma'am," a guard said.

The woman froze, "Yes?"

"Is that girl's name Kristy?"

The woman swallowed and nodded.

The girl stepped back in fear.

"There have been multiple burned buildings in this area and witnesses said it was because of a blue haired girl called Kristy. We're going to have to—"

"It was me," Chandra stepped forward.

Jace stared at her, "What are you doing?"

Chandra ignored him, "I burned those buildings. This girl has blue hair. You know that fire mages most often have red or orange hair."

"You do look the type," the guard said.

Chandra enveloped her fist in flames and punched the guard in the chest, "That proof enough for you?"

Jared looked at them, "I thought—"

"We didn't know," Jace said quickly, "She's surprisingly good at keeping secrets."

Gideon glared at him.

Jace shrugged. _Oops. Oh well. I had to come up with something that wouldn't get us in trouble too. We came here to help them drive away Lilianna not to get in trouble. Course I had to do that because of what I told him but oh well._ Jace sighed. _How do I get myself into these situations._

Chandra glanced at them as the guards grabbed her and cuffed her hands behind her back. She smirked, "See you guys later." The guards led her away.

Kristy stared after her, on the verge of tears, "But she just got here. She didn't do anything."

Her mother grabbed her hand and led her back into the house while whispering comforting words.

Gideon sighed.

Jared looked after Chandra and then at them, "Well back to business then…since it seems she can take care of that."

"Oh yeah," Ral nodded.

"Anyway, the city's being besieged by zombies," Jared paused, "but these Zombies are different. They don't respond to white mana at all. They don't drop and die but they don't absorb it. It's like it's not even there."

Jace paused, "But it should affect them." _Lilianna isn't that powerful. At least she wasn't last I saw her. That wasn't that long ago so she still shouldn't be that powerful._

Chandra stared around her. The prison cells were lined with a white mana spell that blocked all other kinds of mana from coming through it. The lights were floating balls of white mana instead of torches or candles. _Dammit. I am really not in a good situation right now. But what was I supposed to do? Kristy wouldn't be able to take care of herself. She'd have died in a few days. That's not fair…and she reminded me of my sisters._ Chandra pulled her knees up close to her chest, "They were afraid to play with flames like I did but they always found it so captivating. They found it so pretty and it was my flames that killed them." _I thought I had accepted this and moved on already. I guess you can't move on from something like that. Everyone died because of me. No one else will. They are not going to die because of me. I can't really protect them because they have their own agendas. We all do. Even if it's just our own preservation we all have our own motives. _"At least it gives me time. I can do what I need to do to get what I need. I need to know what's going on."

"Plotting are we? Honestly Sis, I thought you didn't like thinking that far ahead," a voice said from the cell beside her.

Chandra turned in shock. A young man that was a few years older than her sat against the bars. He had dirty rose colored hair and bright blue eyes. He had a cheerful, mischievous smirk on his face as he looked at the red head, "You've gotten a lot bigger than I remember you being."

Chandra stared at him, "I-you-what? How did you-I thought you were dead!"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I've just been holed up in here for a few years. No big deal."

The sounds of screams reached their ears.

Chandra felt sick, "What is that?"

"The 'caretaker' having his fun," the man sighed.

"Jarvis?" Chandra asked.

"What can I do for you, little sis?"

"You can stop calling me that. I'm not six," Chandra snapped.

"Alright," Jarvis smirked.

"What is the caretaker?"

"He's a psycho that they picked up a little bit ago. He's obsessed with pain and has some devilish horns on his head."

"Tybalt," Chandra glanced in the direction of the screaming.

"You know him?"

"Yeah," Chandra nodded, "He's been causing trouble for a while."


	17. Chapter 17

Jace glanced over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Ral asked.

"Something's wrong," Jace looked over his shoulder again.

"Like what kind of wrong?" Ral asked.

Jace rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Why not?" Ral snapped.

"Because I don't even know," Jace responded shortly.

"You don't?" Ral looked surprised, "I thought you knew everything."

"Shut up," Jace snapped, "I do not know everything. I just know more than you do."

"No!" Ral glared at him.

"What's wrong then?" Elspeth asked. _Honestly if Jace doesn't even know what it is then it's going to be bad._

"I told you I don't know," Jace sighed.

"Who's involved then?" Jared asked.

A bloodcurdling screech sounded from behind them.

"That's the main cathedral," Jared's eyes widened.

Jace teleported to the top of a building and watched carefully. _This is huge. What the hell happened? There's so much mana flowing into that place…so much red mana._ "Chandra," Jace realized out loud, "that was Chandra."

"What's wrong with her?" Ral appeared beside him.

"I don't know but there's more mana flowing into that building than one person can hold at one time," Jace explained.

"How do you know all this?" Ral asked.

"I don't know. Call it an upgrade I guess," Jace shrugged. _Upgrade…maybe-but she can't control all that power. She's never been good at control. 'A limit. With such power a mind can be overwhelmed and lose hold of who it was. Power can warp a being into a monster'._ The androids words rang in his head, "This is bad. This is very, very, very bad." He teleported back down to the ground.

Gideon looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Chandra's losing control," Jace said. He looked over his shoulder as the roof of the cathedral was destroyed in a pillar of flame, "Something caused an upgrade in her power and she is losing her mind."

Gideon growled, "Then we have to fix it."

"You can't," Jace snapped, "All we can do is calm her down enough that she manages to get it under control again." _Without getting destroyed in the process. I feel like that is easier said than done. _

The flames took the shape of a phoenix.

"Of course," Jace rolled his eyes. He ducked as it dived at them.

"Why is it attacking us?" Ral asked as he rose back to his feet.

"Because we're the most powerful threat," Jace shrugged.

"But it's Chandra—"

"No, it's her power," Jace snapped. He disappeared as it dove for another attack.

Ral sighed, "So we have to take down the bird in order to get to her."

"Without destroying the city," Jared added.

Jace watched it circle through the sky. The bird screeched again. _What happened? How did it happen? I guess those are questions only she can answer._ "That's a lot easier said than done," he sighed.

The bird dove again.

Gideon set up a mana block spell around the city, "Take it out of the city."

"How do we do that?" Ral asked.

Jace swallowed, "Taunt it."

"What?!" Ral stared at him, "That coming from you?"

Jace glared at him, "It has to be done so do it." He looked at the bird as it clawed at the shield. The flames that made it dissipated slightly each time it touched the spell. Chandra was in the center of it. She was curled into a ball and not moving. _What do I say that won't just make it attack more instead of following? I don't really want her killing me when she finally calms down. That would only get her riled up again._

"You call that a face!" Ral called.

"What are you doing?" Elspeth asked.

"Pissing it off so it'll follow us out of the city," Ral shrugged.

"That was a pathetic insult," Jace rolled his eyes.

"You aren't taunting it at all even though this was your idea!" Jared glared at him."

"Well sorry," Jace snapped. He looked up at it.

Elspeth sighed, "It's simple predator instinct. Phoenix's are birds of prey. You've got its attention, obviously so all you need to do now is run."

Ral glared at Jace, "Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?"

Jace didn't respond.

"Because he's obviously lost in his own thoughts," Jared sighed.

Ral growled and took off.

Jace followed the bird with his gaze, "How?" _I got my upgrade so to speak from being 'the subject' of an experiment but how did she get hers? _He looked into her head. _Oh my—this is a wreck._ Her mind was just a chaotic swirl of emotions. She wasn't thinking. Her feelings had completely overridden any kind of logic she had. Jace pulled out of her head as his own started to spin. _Okay so that didn't help anything. Now I have a headache. She is so confusing._ He turned and headed towards the closest gate of the city.

Gideon and Ajani were already outside. Where the zombies had been there was nothing but piles of ash that were blowing in the wind. Jace shrugged, "Well it took care of that problem."_ Maybe if we stopped calling her it. Maybe if we addressed the phoenix as Chandra then she would calm down._

Gideon managed to catch it with his sural and bring it to the ground.

Jace sighed and reached into her head again. He separated her emotions from each other so she could sort through them and calm down.

The phoenix writhed on the ground, trying desperately to be free.

Jace sighed and sat on the ground. He closed his eyes.

Gideon grunted in effort as the flaming bird pulled against the sural, "Damn, this thing is strong."

Jace opened one eye, "It's a phoenix that was created from her uncontrolled emotions plus a power upgrade."

"Power upgrade?" Jared asked.

Jace sighed, "Something caused her spark to become more powerful than a normal spark is. My guess would be something with her emotions since they're a train wreck at the moment." He opened both eyes and looked at Jared.

"How do you know?" Jared asked.

"He's a mind mage," Ral said.

"But they can read minds not emotions," Jared looked confused.

"Her mind is her emotions," Jace explained slightly impatiently.

"How?"

"She's a fire mage that doesn't have a very firm hold on her power normally," Gideon explained as Jace hissed under his breath.

"Do you know what happened?" Ajani asked.

Jace shook his head, "Not a clue."

"That's not helpful," Ral pointed out.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Jace closed his eyes again. He leaned back and laid on the ground.

"So what do we do?" Jared asked uneasily.

"Sit back and wait for her to wake up and the phoenix to fade and then hope she hasn't lost her sanity," Jace shrugged indifferently.

'What if she has lost her sanity?" Gideon looked at him warily.

"Then I'll leave you to deal with her," Jace met his gaze, "but we won't be able to count on her assistance."


	18. Chapter 18

Chandra opened her eyes. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky. She sat up.

"So you're awake," Jace looked at her. There was a fire in the middle. His eyes reflected the light making them seem purple.

Chandra nodded, "Yeah."

"How'd that happen?" Jace asked.

Chandra shrugged, "I really don't know."

"What happened before it?" Jace asked.

Chandra sighed and laid back down, "I talked to my brother."

"About what?" Jace asked.

"The caretaker of the prison," Chandra said.

"And then what happened?"

"I don't know," Chandra rolled over so her back was facing him.

Jace sighed, "Fine." _She's lying but if I pry then she'll get pissed off. I'm not sure I want that._ He turned back to the fire.

Gideon opened his eyes and sat up. The fire was dead and Jace was gone. He rolled his eyes, "He'll come back eventually." He glanced at Chandra. She was curled up comfortably on the ground. Gideon sighed in relief, "She's alright." He woke the others up.

"Where's the mind mage?" Jared asked.

"Probably off doing his own thing," Gideon shrugged.

"Don't you think that's bad?" Jared asked.

"You are too paranoid," Ral smirked.

Jared glanced at Chandra, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Gideon nodded. He gently woke her up.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "I should probably leave," she smirked, "I think I've caused a bit of a ruckus. I'll be back at base when you get back alright?"

Gideon nodded.

Chandra disappeared in a pillar of flames. She wandered the blind eternities for a moment before deciding to go to a world she hadn't been to in a while. _Here we go._ She arrived in an alley way.

"Hello, hello," a young man greasy black hair and dark eyes smirked at her, "What's a pretty girl such as you doing here?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snarled.

"You're in my territory but I might let you through with a little toll," his smirk turned into a grin.

"Only in your dreams you twisted dirt bag," Chandra growled.

He sighed, "Then I'll just have to take it from you." He leaped forward.

Chandra wasted no time in punching him in the gut. She kicked him away to reveal a small blade tucked between her middle and ring fingers. "Next time, pick someone that doesn't know how to kill you in a single move," she glared at him coldly before stepping over his bleeding body. She walked calmly away.

"Hey Phoenix," a dark haired woman with bright green eyes greeted her as she walked into an inn. There were plenty of customers sitting at tables engaged in their own conversations.

Phoenix walked up to the counter. She could see Locke and Sea, the two youngest members of the guild, helping in the kitchen. She shook her head in amusement.

"How can I help you?" Shadow smiled. She was under orders to treat the other assassins as constant customers when they were down stairs. Shadow helped keep up the face that the assassins used. Black Lotus was just an inn. Shadow was at the counter most times.

Phoenix leaned forward, "Is Eclipse here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Shadow nodded.

"Good," Phoenix left just as someone entered. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Black Lotus Inn," Shadow said sweetly.

Phoenix hurried up the stairs. In the back of the top hallway there was a door that only the assassins knew was there. Normal customers just saw a wall. Shadow had been asked many times why the building looked so big on the outside but only had four floors. Phoenix opened it and slipped up the stairs to another level. There were couches that were set up around a small circular table. Across the room was a door leading to more stairs. There was a hallway to her left that held the rooms where their weapons were kept.

Inferno was slouching on the couch closest to her. "Hey Phoenix," he smirked. He cocked his head to the side and his smirk faded, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much," Phoenix ignored his next question and skipped up more stairs.

Eclipse waited in the back room of the highest level of the inn.

Phoenix opened the door, "I'm getting involved in this conflict."

Eclipse raised his head, "I thought that you might. You already have to a certain degree. How do you plan on getting involved?"

"I'm switching sides," Phoenix said simply.

Eclipse nodded, "Allying the Lotus with Nicol Bolas. What about Chandra?"

"She'll 'stay with them'," Phoenix smirked, "They'll never guess."

Eclipse nodded, "Don't get killed. We have a new member that I'm assigning to you once this is done."

"What?" Phoenix stared at him, "I have to play babysitter?"

"No, you are her mentor," Eclipse corrected.

"Ugh, what's her name?" Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Scarlet Lotus," Eclipse said.

"Lotus?" Phoenix glanced at him in surprise, "but that's the name of the guild."

"There's a color difference," Eclipse shrugged and sat back.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes, "You named her that on purpose didn't you?"

Eclipse shrugged, "I would do what you need to do before you're missed."

Phoenix nodded and disappeared in flames. She found Lilianna on Shandalar. "Well if it isn't you," she smirked as she walked up to the necromancer.

"What do you want?" Lilianna glared at her.

"I want an alliance," Phoenix's smirk faded, "You know that the moment Bolas runs out of use for you he'll cast you aside. Then what are you going to do?"

"Maybe I'll make it on my own," Lilianna put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe, but you'd need a good place to hide," Phoenix smirked and leaned forward, "somewhere a mind mage won't be able to find you."

"Jace isn't the hunting type," Lilianna growled.

"How would you know?" Phoenix stood straight, "When was the last time you spent any sort of extended amount of time with him?"

"And if I accept your alliance then what's in it for me?" Lilianna asked.

"You get the most infamous guild of assassins on your side. Not Bolas' yours," Phoenix started to circle Lilianna. "They'll be yours to command as you please. All your rivals will be gone with a snap of your fingers. Any threat to your power will be destroyed in a night."

Lilianna watched her carefully, "Oh really? Would you poison Gideon? Not enough to kill him but just enough to cause him pain?"

Phoenix smirked, "Consider it done, if it is truly your wish."

Lilianna narrowed her eyes, "Poison Gideon and bring me a sample of his blood as proof of it and I will accept your proposal of an alliance."


	19. Chapter 19

Chandra sat with her feet on the table, "Awesome." _Oh well. This'll work. _She opened her eyes as the door opened.

Gideon walked in.

"Finally," Chandra glared at him, "I've been bored out of my mind."

Gideon shrugged, "Sorry. Jace is gone again."

Chandra rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

Gideon sighed, "Chandra-"

"I know," she snapped, "but it's true."

Gideon shook his head, "Elspeth and Ajani went to go find him. Jared is staying on that world and Ral went somewhere else." He looked over Chandra carefully, "Was that world—"

"No," Chandra closed her eyes and turned away.

Gideon nodded, "Is Nissa still here?"

Chandra shrugged, "I didn't bother to look."

Gideon sighed and walked up the stairs.

Chandra watched him carefully.

"What the?" Gideon asked as he stepped on a pressure block.

Chandra leaped to her feet, "Gideon!"

Gideon was hit in the arm with a blade. He dropped to one knee, "It's poisoned."

Chandra walked over to him, "Idiot." She pulled the blade out of his arm and stopped the bleeding quickly.

"You know poison don't you?" Gideon asked.

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"What kind was it?"

Chandra looked at the knife that was now sitting on the ground. She smirked, "It's a kind of spider's poison. It won't kill you. You'll just be in a lot of pain until Ajani or Elspeth get back." She sighed and rose to her feet, "Don't move. I'll go find them." She put her hands in her pockets and walked away.

Gideon sighed, "Who trapped the place? Why would they trap the place?" _this coincides with Jace's sudden disappearance. 'Then I'll leave you to deal with her'_ Jace's words echoed in his head. They held a new meaning now. _But that doesn't make any sense. Jace isn't evil. He just understands the value of information._ Gideon nodded and pushed away the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Lilianna looked up as Phoenix approached.

Phoenix smirked and pulled a vial of blood out of her pocket, "You wanted Gideon poisoned."

Lilianna nodded and took the blood. She used black mana to analyze it. There was a strong spider's poison in his blood meaning he would be in a lot of pain. She smirked, "I accept your offer then."

Phoenix nodded, "Keep in mind that I still have a face to keep up in front of them."

"Of course," Lilianna nodded.

Phoenix disappeared.

Elspeth sighed, "He's not here either. This is the second time he's just up and disappeared."

Chandra appeared in front of them, "Hey, Gideon's been poisoned and needs your guys' help."

Ajani nodded. He planeswalked.

Elspeth looked at Chandra, "Help me find Jace."

Chandra nodded.

Gideon shuddered as more pain shot through his nerves. He sighed. _I've done the best I can. I'm really not a healer._ He looked up as the door opened. Ajani entered. He healed Gideon and looked the knife over. Gideon sighed in relief, "That was painful."

"Do you know who poisoned you?" Ajani asked.

Gideon shook his head, "No. It was a trap."

"So whoever it was they were not willing to face you fairly. That usually means that they knew you and your abilities well," Ajani studied the knife carefully.

"Can you tell who did it?" Gideon asked.

Ajani shook his head after a moment's pause, "I have no idea. That means they were good. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

Gideon sighed, "Well damn. Now we have one more thing to watch out for."

Ajani nodded.

"Hey where's Chandra?" Gideon asked.

"She is assisting Elspeth in searching for Jace as I am not at the moment," Ajani explained.

Gideon nodded. _Something really weird is going on here. _"I'm going to go find Ral."

Ajani nodded and went to continue helping Elspeth.

Gideon found Ral Zarek on Ravnica, "Do you know anything about where Jace usually spends his time."

Ral shrugged, "He likes the library but other than that I haven't got a clue."

Gideon nodded. He went to the library.

"How can I help you?" the librarian asked. She was a young woman with bright silver hair and golden orbs as eyes.

Gideon felt unnerved by those eyes but answered her question anyway, "Have you seen Jace recently?"

"Yes, he just left a few hours ago. He said he wouldn't be back for a while," she nodded.

Gideon nodded and looked through the library. He found a stack of books sitting on a table in the back. _Well this is definitely like Jace but why would he leave it like this if he said he wasn't coming back for a while. Why wouldn't he be coming back? _He looked over the titles of the books that were there. Most of the books were encyclopedias of mythology. One book sat open to the side. Gideon turned it over so he could see the cover, "Planeswalker Encyclopedia?" He flipped to the table of contents. There were entries on every planeswalker he knew and many more he didn't. _I didn't know there was this many._ He flipped to Bolas' entry to find the page ripped out. Gideon's eyes widened, "Jace wouldn't damage a book though. Every book is important to him." _So maybe it isn't Jace but then why'd he say he was leaving? Why didn't he come back to the castle? Why'd he disappear like that?_ Gideon looked around before planeswalking. He arrived back at the castle.

"He's an idiot," Chandra growled.

Gideon looked around, "What happened?"

"I swear I saw him," Chandra shrugged.

"It was on the edges of her vision so we're not sure," Ajani explained in more detail.

"Something about it was different," Chandra suddenly looked up, "Like he didn't want to be seen."

Orriyon lifted her head. She turned to the window. Sun's Reprieve was doing another round through the sky. The sky was a bright blue. There was not a single cloud in the sky. "It should be clear," she sighed, "but it's not." She turned and walked down the stairs. The people kneeled in reverence as they always did. Orriyon smiled but there was a sadness to it, "Rise."

"Oracle," Silvara looked her over, "is something wrong? Have you had another vision?"

"No," Orriyon shook her head, "I just have a feeling. It's not a nice feeling."

"What should we do?" The lead guard asked.

"Prepare for a battle. I don't know when it will come but this world will play host to the largest, most important and most brutal battle the multiverse has seen," Her face steeled. She turned away and shook her head, "I warned you. I told you to be careful."


	20. Chapter 20

Lilianna smirked as she watched Phoenix talk to Tezzeret, "Looks like she has her own agenda. Not that I'm surprised but I'm not certain that agenda plays into mine very well. She'll just be my pawn for now and if her plan plays with mine then I'll show her."

Phoenix nodded. _Well that's two down. I'm not gonna bother talking to that dragon though. That would be suicide. I'm crazy, not stupid. _She planeswalked back to Sun's Reprieve.

"Where've you been Beautiful?"

_Of course he noticed. Damn._ Chandra glared at him, "Why do you care? My business is my business."

Ral shrugged, "Just curiosity."

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She walked down the hall and up the stairs on the other end. _This could very well not end pleasantly for me but I can be alone. I've always been alone. _

"Chandra," Gideon was on his way down the stairs when he saw her.

Chandra jumped, "Yeah?"

"What happened that caused you to lose control like that?" Gideon asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not answering that and I never will." She stalked past him into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Gideon sighed, "Alright." He continued down the stairs. _How did Jace know that she was losing control? Who trapped the hallway? Why was it trapped? I have so many questions but no one can answer them or is willing to answer them._ He sat at the table and studied the wall. _But if we don't trust each other then all we're going to do is fall apart. But how can we trust each other when we're unwilling to talk to each other. Jace suddenly disappeared and Chandra's suddenly very distant. Everyone's just doing their own thing. _Gideon shook his head, "I don't even know what to think anymore. I'm not positive we'll be able to beat him. It seemed possible with the idea that with a little work we could get a long but it seems were farther apart than ever."

"Gideon," Vadanya flew past him as a bird, "we need help."

"What kind of help?" Gideon asked.

"Something's wrong," Vadanya shook her head, "but I don't know what it is."

Gideon nodded and followed her to the city. The plants were rotten and the smell of death hung in the air. Gideon looked around in horror.

"All the people are fine. We just don't know what's causing it," Vadanya explained.

Orriyon walked up to them, "A dark force washed over the land and everything rotted away. It's like a planeswalker but it's more powerful than any we've encountered. The smell of death has hung in the air since everything started rotting. It came all at the same time."

Gideon nodded, "No one's died yet though?"

"No, no one has died."

"Good," Gideon looked around, assessing the situation. _Well given the nature of the power I would assume Lilianna but she isn't this powerful last I checked. Maybe, it's like Chandra. I would assume then that since she is constantly pursuing power that she would be able to control it. But that causes problems for us. _"Well crap," he turned to Vadanya and Orriyon, "if someone dies come get me. That way I'll be able to tell whose power this is. Until then I would expect the affect to fade in time. If it doesn't fade then come get me."

Vadanya nodded.

"Life goes on normally no matter what circumstances may befall us," Orriyon sighed sadly and turned away.

Vadanya followed her back to the central building of the city.

Gideon cocked his head to the side, "Life goes on normally?" He watched the two girls disappear from his sight._ No matter what circumstances may befall us, life goes on normally. That's very well said for a girl as young as her. I wonder if she could mean the fact that we've been drifting apart. _Gideon nodded, "Alright then." He returned to the castle in the sky. It was hard to get to but it provided a staircase for those that it recognized. _It's like a sentient building. It's origins may be mysterious but it's uses definitely are not. _Gideon nodded.

Elspeth turned as the door opened, "I heard Lilianna's been making appearances down on the surface."

Gideon nodded, "The entire area is basically rotting. At first I wasn't sure that it was Lilianna but now I'm pretty sure it is."

Elspeth nodded.

Ajani looked up, "Nissa's decided that since we haven't been working fast enough for her she's going to handle things by herself."

Gideon sighed, "Alright."

Chandra glared at the door, "They don't need to know what happened." Images flashed through her mind of the moments before she had lost control of her power. _It would have been me. It should have been me. Why'd he do it? I promised that no one else would die because of me but they seem to think that I deserve life more than they do. If anything I should be the one putting my life on the line. I should be doing something to repay them but I haven't even paused to thank them. _She shook her head and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall.

She opened the window. Flames rose from the ground and wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as the familiar sensation of transformation flowed through her. The flames died and she opened her eyes. The breeze blew her hair back. She smirked, "What's done is done. There are still things that need to get done." She jumped out the window. Wings of flame spread from her back allowing her to fly. Though air flew past her the flames never died. _As long as I hold this flame within me you'll never be able to put my flames out. _Phoenix spun in the air and allowed the wind to blow away her worries and doubts.

Lilianna looked up, "Ah, Phoenix. How are your companions?"

Phoenix shrugged, "They're no different than the last time you saw them."

"How's Jace?" Lilianna smirked.

"You would know better than me wouldn't you?" Phoenix met her gaze with a defiant glare.

"Remember our alliance," Lilianna chided.

"Oh I remember it," Phoenix nodded, "but my point still stands."

"You figured it out did you?" Lilianna sighed.

"Jace wouldn't damage a book if it was his choice and yet that's where everything pointed to," Phoenix put her hands on her hips.

"Oh fine," Lilianna sighed, "I guess there's no point in keeping it secret now." She turned as someone dropped out of a nearby tree, "You're right on time."

He looked up and Phoenix noticed his eyes. Though they were blue there was an undertone of pink-purple to them, "You're controlling him."


	21. Chapter 21

Lilianna rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't have been very obedient if I wasn't, now would he?"

Phoenix nodded, "Of course not since he's not particularly fond of you anymore."

Lilianna glared at her, "Watch your tongue."

Phoenix smirked, "Sorry. So what's your plan for him then?"

"You'll see," Lilianna smirked.

Phoenix sighed, "Fine. Anything you want me to do?"

"I want you to incapacitate Elspeth and Gideon. That way I can have my fun without being interrupted."

Phoenix nodded, "Done." She disappeared in a pillar of flame.

Lilianna narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to have to keep a careful watch on her."

Chandra walked out of the door to her room.

"Hello Beautiful," Ral smirked.

"Oh you're back," Chandra nodded. "That's good because I need your help."

"With what?" Ral asked. _Okay. Now I'm curious._

"Two things. I need you to keep this between you and me," Chandra held his gaze seriously.

Ral cocked his head to the side before nodding, "Alright."

"Second I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Ral asked.

"Somewhere else," Chandra planeswalked.

Ral followed her. _She is so vague. Honestly that's probably how she had Jace wrapped around her finger. _He chuckled.

Phoenix led Ral to an inn on Ravnica.

"The Black Lotus Inn?" Ral asked, "This is where the superrich gather."

"I know. And?" Phoenix shrugged.

Shadow looked up when the door opened, "Hey, what's up?"

Ral looked around in awe, "What the?"

Phoenix grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the counter, "Is Inferno here?"

Shadow nodded.

Phoenix dragged Ral up the stairs.

"Where are we going? And who's Inferno?" Ral asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Phoenix shrugged.

"Okay?" Ral sighed, "Why're we here?"

"Because you're going to meet him and then I'll explain what you two are doing," Phoenix sighed.

"Okay," Ral shrugged.

Inferno was lounging on a couch in the first room. Otherwise the room was empty. He looked up as she entered, "Hey, Phoenix. Who's he?"

"You're new friend and you two will be friends or I'm killing you both in your sleep," Phoenix added through gritted teeth.

Ral glanced at her, "That's a little dark don't you think, Beautiful?"

Phoenix flicked her wrist. A blade appeared attached to her gauntlet. It ran along the top of her hand and was longer than her fingers. She pointed it at his chest in the same motion, "You think I'm kidding."

"Okay," Ral nodded quickly.

Inferno watched with wide eyes, "This must be important then."

Phoenix sighed, "C'mon, let's go somewhere else."

Inferno shrugged and stood.

Ral sighed. _I always manage to get dragged into this stuff. I don't even know why I agreed to this anyway._

Phoenix led them onto a rooftop and crouched on the edge. She watched the ground below them like a hawk.

"Okay so what's up?" Inferno asked.

"Lilianna has Jace," Phoenix said.

"Well that's not good," Inferno said.

"But how?" Ral looked surprised, "I mean he was not very welcoming to her when she joined up with us and-"

"She's controlling him," Phoenix sighed.

"How?" Inferno asked.

"Like mind control?" Ral asked, "Because I thought that kind of stuff didn't work on him."

"You assumed," Phoenix corrected, "and I don't think so. It's more like oppressing him and just using his body and powers to do what she wants."

"Well that's really not good," Inferno sighed.

"So what do we have to do with this whole thing?" Ral asked.

"You two are going to create something that will distract him Lilianna or both," Phoenix sighed, "while I try to figure out what to do with Lilianna." _I'm definitely not looking forward to that. She seemed different. She seemed more…sinister. She was more powerful somehow. She had that aura around her. Jace had it after we picked him back up from Tezzeret and I have it now._ "She got an upgrade."

"She did what?" Ral asked.

"Lilianna got an upgrade just like Jace and me," Phoenix growled. _All that does is make it harder to deal with her. Now that she's more powerful it's going to take more power to take her down._

A small moth floated up to them, "Elspeth and the others need help." It dissipated.

The three of them looked up.

Phoenix growled, "Ral go."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Honestly this is my chance so you'll go help them and tell them that I'm helping from a distance, got it?" Phoenix glared at him.

Ral nodded, "Got it." He disappeared.

Phoenix looked up at the moon.

"You aren't going," Inferno concluded.

"Nope. They can handle it and if they can't it's not my loss," Phoenix shrugged.

Inferno sighed, "You just know that Jace with Lilianna will cause problems for you later on."

Phoenix shrugged, "I just need them in order to do it." _I can't believe I'm doing this. There's always something that needs to get done and there's always an opportunity cost. I have to do this. They won't thank me now but they will later._ She allowed flames to wrap around her. She planeswalked in the process.

Chandra walked in to a warzone. Where there had been zombies there were piles of foul smelling dust. She saw Lilianna slipping quickly up the balcony. Kallist was fighting with Gideon while Jace was winning against both Elspeth and Ral at the same time. Chandra sighed and tossed a knife at his back.

Jace sidestepped and caught it. He threw it back to her in one smooth motion.

Chandra rolled to the side as the blade flew to where her neck had been. _Lilianna's not playing games is she?_ She growled, "Fine. We can play that way." She summoned a twin swords composed entirely of flame to her hands.

Jace watched her carefully. He teleported away from one of Ral's lightning bolts.

Elspeth called Ral off to help her help Gideon.

Kallist was quickly driven back.

Chandra shot forward. Jace matched her speed.

"I had no idea he could do that," Ral's jaw dropped.

Jace flipped over Chandra and landed behind her. Chandra spun to kick his feet out from under him. He hopped neatly back and created several illusions of himself. Chandra sighed. _Did you really think I'd fall for that trick twice?_ She charged right down the center and sliced Jace's left arm. He stumbled back but quickly regained his bearings. Chandra growled. His eyes were dull. They were focused on her but they lacked that inner glow that they had had after being experimented on be Tezzeret. _Fine. Let's see how well you can fly._ Her wings spread from her back as the blades disappeared.

Jace stepped back warily.

Chandra lifted off into the air.

Jace watched her carefully.

Chandra dove towards the ground. She wrapped herself in flames and pulled up. The ceiling caved down as she plunged through it.

Jace jumped from falling rock to falling rock after her while Kallist just used the stairs.

Gideon stared at the ceiling, "That's not going to fix itself."

"No matter how much we might want it to," Ral sighed.

Chandra destroyed the floor to the library as she went crashing through it. Her wings spread out and she landed safely on the now uneven tile floor. Lilianna glared at her, "Stay out of my way pyromancer."

Jace created a wall between the two of them and appeared beside Lilianna just as Kallist hurried into the library. He stood on Lilianna's other side.

"Nice thralls but really?" Chandra smirked. She nodded to Lilianna and shot back down through the floors.

Lilianna nodded and planeswalked.

Chandra dropped down in the middle of the group.

"What's the status?" Elspeth asked.

"Lilianna was in the library but left before I could reach her," Chandra shrugged.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well then it looks like we can rule out Jace's assistance then," Elspeth looked around.

"What if he was with Lilianna from the beginning?" Ral asked.

Chandra shook her head, "No way. That wasn't really Jace."

"How could you tell?" Elspeth asked more curiously than accusingly.

"His eyes," Chandra shrugged, "They were dull."

"Okay," Ral smirked, "So you spent time looking at his eyes, huh, Beautiful?"

Chandra glowered at him, "No, I just noticed that. The same as how I've noticed that your eyes are blue and crackle like lightning when you're frustrated. It's called being observant."

Ral shrugged, "And?"

She sighed, "Whatever."

"But that doesn't really help us," Gideon interrupted before the conversation got heated, "Either way we can't trust him anymore."

"That's two gone," Ajani sighed.

"He's not gone," Chandra growled. "Just give me time," she paused, "and a distraction."

"What will you be doing?" Elspeth asked.

"I'll explain if it works," Chandra sighed. _How the hell am I going to do this without ruining my alliances? Well Lilianna's is gone for sure but I can still hold Tezzeret's if I pull it off right. Done and done._ She nodded, "Just give me time." Her wings unfurled from her back and she shot into the air. She pulled out at the top of the building before flying away.

Ral sighed, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"I guess not," Gideon shrugged.

Ral shook his head. _We're just kind of swept along by their whims. Chandra's, Jace's, and Lilianna's even. _"I wonder if this is all part of his plan."

"Bolas'?" Ajani asked.

Ral nodded, "I mean honestly, we're perfect targets. We get swept along by their whims."

"More like perfect pawns," Gideon glanced up.

Ral sighed, "I was trying to look at it more positively but yeah. That's what I was thinking."

Gideon sighed. _Then what are we here for? If we're exactly where he wants us to be and we're just floating along by others whims then what are we doing? How can we even win this losing battle if we're not even acting of our own accord?_ He shook his head. _These doubts will not help us. They won't help me and they won't help anyone else._ He couldn't push away the uneasiness settling inside his heart even as he pushed his doubts away.

Phoenix returned to the Black Lotus Inn, "Hey Shadow."

"Yeah? What's up?" Shadow noticed her worried look and cocked her head to the side.

"I was wondering if there was any way of," Phoenix paused to think of the right word, "reversing mind control."

"I don't think so," Shadow shook her head.

"Well damn," she sighed, "Looks like I'll have to start from scratch but first I have to figure out how she's doing it." She looked up, "Thanks Shadow." She turned and walked out of the inn. She quickly found Tezzeret on a world she didn't recognize. "Tezzeret," Phoenix smirked and leaned against a twisted tree.

"Phoenix," Tezzeret lifted his head, "You haven't come to talk to me in a while."

"Lilianna's controlling Jace," Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

"Of that I am aware," Tezzeret nodded.

"How?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tezzeret studied her eyes carefully. "Turning your back on your word?"

"No," Phoenix laughed and stood up straight. She walked calmly over to him, "Removing an obstacle."

"Oh so she no longer fits into your own agenda," Tezzeret nodded. He smirked, "Well that's convenient because I am in the same situation."

"Then combining our resources would not be a bad idea," Phoenix nodded.

"Yes," Tezzeret nodded.

"How's she controlling Jace?" Phoenix repeated.

"An artifact," Tezzeret chuckled, "she had it made out of a similar material as the Chain Veil. It's basically a collar for the stray she's picked up."

"A collar?" Phoenix nodded. _That makes sense. With the clothes he wears it would be easy to cover up._

"While you're at it," Tezzeret's voice pulled her back to reality, "get that collar for me."

"You want him under your thumb," Phoenix laughed. She turned away. With a casual wave of her hand she said, "Consider it done. You'll have that collar in a few days."

"Good," Tezzeret nodded.

Phoenix left.

"She is definitely an odd one. Breaking and creating alliances to her advantage," Tezzeret chuckled, "but she's just another pawn in our game."

Phoenix sighed, "Well that means I have to figure out what the heck the Chain Veil is." She went to Ravnica and its library. _I don't know if it'll be here but it's worth a look. I mean this is only the biggest library ever. _Phoenix sighed, "Yeah. This'll be fun." _I've never been one for books. They aren't my favorite things in the world. _"Great. Just beautiful."

"Hey, can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks," Phoenix shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Ral sighed, "I have to fix this place up." _Oh well. It's not like I have anything better to do. I wonder where Beautiful ran off to. She's so unpredictable._ He fixed up the roof of the building and worked his way down.

Gideon worked on cleaning the main floor. _Jace was acting odd but I don't see how she can be so sure that he's being controlled. I mean you'd think he'd be smarter than that. I had assumed he was immune to, or at least better able to defend against, stuff like that, being a mind mage and all. _"How would she be able to do it then?" He sighed, "I'll just look into it myself." He was extremely distracted while doing his part. The more he thought about it the more it seemed unlikely but he didn't want to rule it out completely. _I don't know what to think anymore. Phoenix is an assassin and Jace is with Lilianna now. He was different but that could just be a change in attitude or he could be acting under a threat. _Gideon sighed, "A threat seems more likely."

"What's with you?" Ral asked. He smirked, "You seem to be doing a lot of thinking here lately."

"I'm going to leave for a bit to see if I can't figure a few things out," Gideon nodded, "We still don't know anything. Without the knowledge that we're lacking we won't be able to fight Bolas and hope to win."

"The smaller this group gets the easier it is to take us down," Ajani warned.

Gideon nodded, "That's why I'm leaving this." He held a griffin feather out to him, "You can call on me when you need my help and I will come."

Elspeth nodded, "There are things all of us don't understand about ourselves and the nature of our powers. I think that's the reason why planeswalkers are generally solitary beings. We spend much of our time alone because we are trying to find out what makes us what we are and why we have the gifts that we have."

Ajani nodded, "Well said."

Ral shook his head, "That's all philosophical mumbo jumbo that I don't get or care for so I'm going back to fixing this place up." He left.

Elspeth chuckled, "At least the future is bright for some of us."


	23. Chapter 23

Phoenix sighed. _That doesn't help. Neither does that. And neither does that one._ She was tossing book after book aside while she looked for a clue that would aid in her search. _I have been holed up in this place for three days and I still have no idea what the Chain Veil is. _She growled, "Now I understand how Jace can spend forever in a library without coming out. It's because it's impossible to find anything even when the place is organized," Phoenix snapped.

The librarian walked up to her with some food, "Here."

"Not right now," Phoenix tried to keep the irritation out of her voice without results.

The librarian laughed, "You remind me of Jace. He used to come in here all the time when something was bugging him."

"Good for him," Phoenix sighed and flopped onto the ground. She shook her head, "Where can I find stuff about the Chain Veil?"

"I'm not sure I know what that is," the librarian shrugged sheepishly.

"Amazing," Phoenix sighed. _This is getting me nowhere fast and I need to be faster. I have to figure this out before Tezzeret does because then he'll be under Tezzeret's thumb instead. If he's with Tezzeret then he's with Bolas…or a tool for Tezzeret to break free from Bolas. Either way it's not good. Lilianna pursues her own goals but Bolas happens to be a part of those meaning that Jace is by extension currently working with Bolas. That is also not good._

"If you can tell me what you know about it then I might be able to point you to the right section," the librarian suggested.

"Alright," Phoenix nodded, "I know that it's an artifact that apparently augments a black magic user's power. I know it's a veil made of chain links and otherwise I have no clue. I need to know what kind of metal those chain links are made of."

"I'm not sure I can help you but I would look at the books with information on regional artifacts," the librarian suggested.

Phoenix nodded. _That only cuts a third of the books I have to look through._

The librarian went back to the desk.

Phoenix scowled, "Great. Oh well at least I have less books to look through." She sighed, "This is gonna be a while."

Ral stared at the wall. He sat in a chair with his feet on the table. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. It was quiet without Jace and Chandra's constant bickering. _I miss them more than I thought I would. I thought I wouldn't care. I thought that once this was done life would go back to the way it was before and I'd be fine. It's so quiet now without them yelling at each other. Gideon's gone too. It's just me Elspeth and Ajani hanging out here and waiting for Chandra to come back. We're beautiful targets._ He sighed, "I'll just have to figure out how to entertain myself. Chandra will be able to get Jace back. She'll beat him up all to hell and back but he'll be alright. I honestly think that Jace is the most able to take a beating from her." Ral chuckled, "He always seems ready to defend himself against a wall of flames. It's so easy for him to piss people off." Ral glanced out the window, "It really wasn't him. No matter how much he tries to cover it up he has a personality but it was gone. Jace isn't really one to follow orders any more than Beautiful." He shook his head, "That's it. I'm going to do something productive. I'm going to do my part to figure this out." He rose to his feet and went up to the top floor. The library had been there except Chandra had blown it to smithereens. So the only room on the top floor was now empty. _Jace is going to throw a fit._ Ral smirked, "And I'm gonna laugh." He decided that he was going to use it to create something. _There's plenty of junk lying around. Let's see what we can't do with that stuff._ He smirked, "This is going to be fun."

Elspeth sighed as another explosion sounded upstairs followed by a string of curses.

Ajani shook his head, "He's trying to help but he might end up caving this place in," he paused, "again."

Elspeth chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe he'll come up with something that can help us. I'm going to check on him."

Ajani shrugged.

Elspeth opened the door to what was the library.

Ral turned. He was a mess. His hair was caked in dust and ash and his face was scorched, "Elspeth? What's up?"

"How's the," she paused and looked around, "inventing coming?"

"It's coming along," he shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay," Elspeth nodded. She looked around again, "If you don't mind my asking, what prompted you to do this?"

Ral shrugged, "I was bored."

"It's deeper than that isn't it?" Elspeth asked.

Ral glanced at her and then looked out the window, "I guess. I don't know. I just don't like quiet. I liked it better when Jace and Chandra were constantly bickering."

Elspeth smiled, "It was quiet the handful but it did add a bit of life to this place didn't it?"

Ral nodded, "I'm going to help in the way that I know how."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. She smiled, "Maybe just maybe we'll be able to pull through." She walked down the stairs calmly.

Ral continued his experimenting well into the night, "This one doesn't work either." He turned to the window, "Hmm. I wonder what'll happen if I help her in a different way." He took apart his most recent creation and started working on something smaller. _Well this would definitely require more research but I think it might work. Yes! _He returned to Ravnica and the Izzet guild to get the supplies he would need. He grabbed small things.

"Hey, Ral Zarek," one of the younger mages asked.

"What's up?" Ral turned to him.

"You seem friendlier than usual," he cocked his head to the side.

"You caught me in a good mood," Ral sighed, "now what?"

"I just wanted you to see me test my weird."

"Oh," Ral sighed and followed the brunette to a lab.

The weird shambled onto the floor before dissolving. Each of the particles exploded causing a chain reaction that filled the room with smoke.

Ral staggered out. He was choking and coughing. He clapped the younger mage on the back, "Good job."

He beamed at him.

Ral went to talk to the dragon.

"Ral Zarek," Niv Mizzet nodded, "what brings you back so quickly. It seems you've been gone for quite some time."

Ral swallowed, "Just a bit huh? I was wondering."

"Well?" Niv Mizzet asked.

"There is a metal that can temporarily negate the effects of mind control correct?" Ral asked. He stepped back in case the dragon in front of him considered it a stupid question.

"Yes," Niv Mizzet nodded, "but where did you hear that? I don't remember telling you."

"I read it in a book," Ral nodded quickly.

"Stop lying," the dragon warned.

Ral swallowed, "Right." He sighed, "Jace told me."

"Oh really?" Niv Mizzet nodded.

Ral sighed. _Well damn. Jace, I'll leave you to deal with this._ "Anyway. I'll be back sometime later."

Niv Mizzet watched him through narrowed eyes as Ral left the room.

"Well that was fun," Ral sighed. _At least he didn't think that was a stupid question. Otherwise I'd be dragon chow._ He shook his head, "Damn." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Which metal was it though?"


	24. Chapter 24

Tezzeret sighed.

"Where's the assassin?" a great booming voice demanded.

Tezzeret looked at the wall of shadows in front of him, "She's busy playing cat and mouse with the necromancer."

"It is crucial that she believe she's in control."

"I get it," Tezzeret snapped.

"Actually I don't think you do," the voice responded.

Tezzeret took a small step back.

"I do not expect you to understand my plans you just need to carry them out," it snarled, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tezzeret nodded.

"Good. What about her companions?"

"Well, the mind mage is currently under Lilianna's control because of some artifact she had created. The elf is dead and Gideon's wandering around looking for her," Tezzeret listed. He rolled his eyes, "She has an entire elusive guild of assassins on her side. They're going to be causing problems here really quick."

"Let them."

"What?" Tezzeret cocked his head to the side.

"You do not need to understand my motives artificer. All you need to do is carry out my orders."

Tezzeret growled.

"What about the knight?"

"She's trying to promote friendship and trust between the members of their little group."

"Oh really? Very well. That is all I need to know. Leave."

"What about Ajani?" Tezzeret smirked, "Hasn't he survived an encounter with you before?"

A low growl sounded from the shadows, "I said leave."

Tezzeret rolled his eyes but complied.

"So how'd it go?" Lilianna asked. It seemed wherever she was Jace and Kallist were there too.

Tezzeret glared at her, "Keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Fine," Lilianna turned and walked away.

Tezzeret growled. Mad cackling sounded from a room down the hall. "These people are useless. When Lilianna leaves Jace and Kallist will follow. Tibalt's wasting his time torturing random creatures he picks up off the street. It seems the only competent one here is Baltrice and she's weak." Tezzeret threw his hands in the air. _I don't see how that damn dragon can be so confident when he's got such unreliable minions._ He stormed down the hall and out the door.

They had moved base since Phoenix had blown the place up. They were still on a barren world with nothing but them on it. "I don't see his fascination with these places. There's no one here at all," Tezzeret kicked a rock. "And no one knows where that psychotic dragon worshipper went."

"You don't even bother to learn your minion's names? That's low."

"If they're minions I don't see how their names are important," Tezzeret snarled. _And the unreliable Blood Cult Twins._

Two women walked out of the shadows. They wore black and crimson revealing armor. The armor revealed the self-inflicted wounds that covered their bodies. One had black hair and opaque crimson eyes while the other had crimson hair and black eyes.

Tezzeret glared at them, "What now?"

"We want to know," one started.

"Where Crimson Phoenix is," the other finished.

"Well that sucks because I don't know," Tezzeret snapped.

"Oh that's so sad," they smirked, "because we want to talk to her."

"Have a little fun."

"With our favorite toy."

Tezzeret rolled his eyes, "Then go find her. You're assassins aren't you?"

"Fine," they disappeared.

"What's Blood Cult anyway?" Lilianna asked.

Tezzeret gritted his teeth. _Can't they tell when I want to be left alone? _"It's an assassin's guild that is rival to the Black Lotus and they're insane in case you couldn't tell with those two," he explained shortly.

Lilianna cocked her head to the side. A small smile crept onto her face, "Oh really? They rival the Black Lotus? You wouldn't expect that from looking at those two."

Tezzeret shrugged.

"Well see you around then," Lilianna turned and left.

Phoenix glanced up, "Uh-oh."

"Oh, it looks like."

"Your senses haven't dulled," two mocking voices sneered.

Phoenix sighed and closed the book, "I don't have time for you two."

"Make time," a blade flew in her direction.

Phoenix ducked. _Dammit. I really don't need them destroying this place. _She smirked, "Oh c'mon. I know you can do better than that. Maybe it's not that my senses haven't dulled but you two are just losing your touch."

"Oh really?"

"Want to test that out?"

"You'll have to catch me first," Phoenix smirked and leaped out the window. Her wings spread from her back and she flew off.

"That is not fair," one said.

"We'll still catch you," the other promised.

Phoenix growled, "C'mon." _This is hard. _The wings flared as she dove. _I'm not going to lose it. Not here. Not here. It will not happen._ She pulled up and landed on a roof. The wings faded. Phoenix sighed in relief as everything mellowed. _Damn. Those things look so cool but they're so hard._

The edges of a knife touched her throat.

Phoenix smirked, "So you found me."

"We did," they said in unison.

"Now what?" Phoenix turned to stare at the moon. Her hand slid slowly into her boot, "I'm at your mercy. Are you going to destroy your favorite toy?"

"Should we, Sister?"

"I don't know, Sister. She is after all."

"Our favorite toy."

Phoenix rolled away from them and fell off the building. _Well I guess that works_. She dropped towards the ground.

"Ah, looks like we get to keep playing," the twins jumped after her.

Phoenix growled, "Of course. I forgot they were insane."

A griffin call sounded in the distance.

Phoenix glanced to her right and saw a griffin diving towards her. _Damn. Of course. Because I suddenly need a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue._ She scowled. The griffin caught her and flew away. It wasn't long before the twins were out of her sight. She was deposited on the ground in front of the library, "I don't need you constantly rescuing me!"

Gideon sighed, "I know."

"I could've handled that!" Phoenix growled.

"I know."

"Then why did you bother rescuing me?" Phoenix snapped.

"Because I needed to tell you something," Gideon said seriously.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Nissa's dead and Zendikar is in ruins," Gideon stated simply. His tone was the only thing that gave away his sadness.

Phoenix stared at him, "An entire world was left in ruins? Nissa's dead?"


	25. Chapter 25

Phoenix walked back into the flying castle they planeswalkers had begun to call home. Gideon followed her.

"Gideon," Elspeth looked up, "and Phoenix."

"Where's Ral?" Phoenix asked.

"He's up where the library used to be," Elspeth explained.

"Used to be?" Phoenix held back a laughed. She darted up some of the stairs before her wings spread from her back and she shot up the rest of the way.

Gideon looked at Elspeth, "Nissa's dead and Zendikar's a mess."

Elspeth's eyes widened, "That's…possible? To leave an entire world in ruins?"

"Apparently," Gideon shrugged.

"You didn't spend very long on your own," Ajani noted.

Gideon shrugged, "I guess we've gotten so used to each other that it's weird to be on our own now."

Elspeth nodded, "Ral made a similar observation."

Phoenix threw the door open and saw Ral jump.

"Beautiful," he smirked as he noticed her.

"What's up?" Phoenix walked up to him, "I don't have time for you to answer that. I need you to create a really big distraction."

"Well," Ral handed her a pair of gauntlets, "I made these. They're made from a combination of adamantine and millerite."

"What does that mean?" Phoenix asked.

"It means that they are effective against incorporeal beings and they can temporarily halt the effects of mind control," Ral smirked.

"Alright," Phoenix nodded and slipped them on. She flicked her wrist and a twelve inch blade flew out of the top of the gauntlet. She nodded, "Alright." A small smile crept over her face, "I'm going to get Inferno and you two are going to make something that will explode quite nicely."

Ral nodded.

Phoenix disappeared.

Shadow lounged in the chair at the desk. Her black hair fell over the back of the chair, "Locke, make sure nothing burns!"

"You got it," a boy nodded from inside the kitchen.

Shadow sighed, "I'm so bored. Why can't something exciting happen already? Phoenix gets to have all the fun and I'm stuck working an empty inn."

The door to the inn flew open.

Shadow jumped and sat up, "Phoenix, what's up?"

"Where's Inferno?" Phoenix asked. She had a bright excited glow in her eyes.

"He's upstairs playing with Lotus," Shadow said.

Phoenix cringed, "Oh yeah huh. I have to watch her when this is all over."

"She's a lot like you except she's more secretive," Locke smiled.

Phoenix nodded, "Well I'll go say hi to her while I get Inferno then. How old is she anyway?"

"She's like nine I think," Shadow shrugged.

Phoenix shrugged, "Alright." She hurried up the stairs. Inferno was in a room with a little girl. She had black hair and perceptive alert green eyes.

"So what do you want to do next?" Inferno smiled.

"Hello," the girl said looking at Phoenix.

"What's up Phoenix?" Inferno asked.

"I need you to help Ral make something," Phoenix told him.

"Where is he?" Inferno asked.

"He's at the flying castle," Phoenix said.

Inferno nodded, "Well see you later Lotus."

"Good bye," the girl smiled.

Phoenix crouched down next to her, "Hey. I'm Phoenix but you probably already knew that. Once this is all over I'll be able to spend more time with you."

"Okay," Lotus nodded, "I'll look forward to it."

Phoenix nodded. She turned and walked out the door, "Night!"

A lithe teen with devilish horns and a tail stopped where he was. He turned. His hair was black and fell down to the middle of his neck at its longest point. His eyes were opaque sky blue, "Yeah?"

"Hang out with Lotus for me," Phoenix told him.

"Okay," Night nodded.

"No spells or magic of any kind," Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

Night swallowed and nodded nervously.

Phoenix nodded and raced down the hallway. She nearly crashed into the person she was looking for, "Dawn!"

The woman in front of her had long pink hair that fell to her waist. Her bright blue eyes widened and she stepped back quickly, "Phoenix."

"I was looking for you actually," Phoenix smiled, "I need your help with something."

"What do you need?" Dawn asked dutifully.

"This is going to sound seriously stupid," Phoenix shook her head, "but I need an antidote for mind control."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Dawn said.

"It's an artifact that draws from black mana which is why I came to you," Phoenix explained.

"Oh," Dawn nodded, "That I can do." The two of them made their way to the lab where they made poisons and antidotes. Phoenix looked around, "I've never liked using poison."

"We know," Dawn nodded. She grabbed a bunch of liquids out of a cabinet.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at a single vial of poison sitting on a shelf. She walked over and grabbed it, "Phoenix Heart."

Dawn glanced at her, "Yeah."

Phoenix nodded. _It's incredibly painful. It usually kills the victim quickly, wracking their entire body with pain as it slowly gets harder to breath. Sores open all over the body and the victim usually dies once it reaches the brain. Pain stabs through their head and then all they see is black. But for some that's not enough. Some are strong enough to survive that but that just means they suffocate or die from blood loss. There's only one antidote and it's an extremely rare flower. _She shook her head but slipped the vial into her boot, "Now let's get started."

Dawn looked her over worriedly before nodding.

Gideon sighed as another explosion sounded from upstairs. He shook his head, "Phoenix is insane. She's asking those two to create a bomb. It might just end up destroying an entire world."

Elspeth shrugged, "I don't think they're going to make it big enough to blow up a world."

"I don't know," Gideon raised an eyebrow.

Elspeth chuckled, "I guess we'll see when they get back.

Phoenix returned. She was wearing the gauntlets Ral had made. An explosion sounded again. She smirked. "See you guys later," she told Elspeth Gideon and Ajani. She flew up to the top floor of the building. She opened the door, "So, is it ready yet?"

"As ready as it'll ever be," Inferno shrugged.

Ral smirked, "Where're we going Beautiful?"

"This way," Phoenix planeswalked.

Inferno and Ral exchanged excited grins before following with their new bomb.

Phoenix led them to a place just outside a forest, "Set it up here and wait for me to give you a signal. Then blow it up."

The two of them nodded.

Phoenix slipped silently into the forest. She paused and applied the Phoenix Heart poisons to her left gauntlet's blade. Then she put the serum Dawn had helped her create on her right one and continued on.


	26. Chapter 26

Kallist sat on the balcony and looked out over the barren landscape. _Why am I here? I thought it was because of Lilianna but…what if it isn't? Honestly now that she has Jace I'm not even important. But is it really right to control him like that? I mean I guess I understand why she did it but…I'm not sure it's right. _He shook his head, "What am I doing here? Lilianna has Jace so she doesn't really need me anymore. Why am I staying then?"

"Kallist!" Lilianna called.

Kallist lifted his head and walked into the room. The door was across the room and there was a shelf on the left hand side. Otherwise the room was empty. He opened the door, "What's up?"

Lilianna smiled, "C'mon. We have things to do."

Kallist nodded, "Alright." He followed her to another world. _I wouldn't have been able to see all of these worlds without Lilianna's help. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without Lilianna's help. Being able to sense people's emotions is sometimes difficult but I feel like I can understand people better. _He paused and glanced at Jace._ Before, he covered up his emotions. He used logic to convince himself that they were unnecessary. Now he's almost like a construct. Lilianna's little artifact has completely covered him up. She's just oppressing his personality so she can use his power for her own gain._ Kallist shook his head.

"Kallist," Lilianna was walking back to him, "Are you alright? We have an appointment to keep."

Kallist nodded, "Right." He followed Lilianna through the forest. He noticed a lithe feline sitting in a tree. It watched them intently as they walked past. Lilianna didn't spare it a glance. Wherever she stepped the ground around her feet rotted away. The plants shriveled around her creating an automatic path for them to walk through. _She's gotten an upgrade in her power so I don't really see how she still needs me…or Jace. She has more power than I do maybe not Jace and she doesn't even use his abilities to her advantage. She only uses him as a shield or a distraction. I think she's just getting him away from…his friends._ Kallist shook his head. He sighed sadly.

"Necromancer."

Kallist lifted his head in surprise. A towering man stood over them. He was big. He was easily eight feet tall and extremely muscular. Kallist's eyes widened. _My god he's huge. _

Lilianna sighed, "Garruk. I really don't have time for you. Kallist, Jace, take care of this poor beast so we can get back to business."

"So you really do have the mind mage under your thumb," Garruk noted.

Kallist looked from Lilianna to Garruk and back uneasily. _Jace'll do it. He'll do it because Lilianna told him to. He'll do it because of that choker. The real Jace never would. He wouldn't have sided with Lilianna to begin with. _Kallist sighed. _It's kind of harsh. _

"Back off," the entire area was lined in flames.

Lilianna raised her head, "Phoenix, don't get in my way. We have an alliance."

"I'm calling it off," Phoeix narrowed her eyes. She walked forward to stand beside Garruk. Gideon made her look short. Garruk made her look tiny and weak.

Lilianna smirked, "I expected you to actually." She nodded to Kallist, "I trust you can take care of her."

Kallist nodded.

"That's low," Phoenix looked at Kallist and then Jace. Finally her gaze returned to Lilianna, "They aren't your toys. The fact that you're taking advantage of one and out right controlling the other is sickening."

"Like you can comment assassin."

_She's an assassin? _Kallist looked from Lilianna to Phoenix. _And she wants me to take care of her? I don't think I can do that. Lilianna knows I can't do that. So then why did she tell me to take Phoenix on?_

Lilianna rolled her eyes, "You've lied to them in an attempt to get them to trust you. You're just using your so called friends to your own ends. You're no better than me. You just have a superiority complex."

"They can trust me," Phoenix looked at Jace, "Right Jace?"

Jace looked at her.

Lilianna growled, "Don't try to reach him pyromancer. He can't hear you."

Phoenix smirked, "I think he can." She leaped forward at Lilianna. Her left gauntlet blade slid out and she readied it. Jace knocked her sideways. Phoenix slid, "Knew it."

Kallist watched in shock. _He could have just immobilized her. But Lilianna had him...get in between her and the assassin instead. She's just using him to…attract their attacks. He doesn't fight but she's making him. He plays games. _Kallist shook his head.

"Jace take care of her since it seems she wants to fight with you," Lilianna smirked.

Kallist felt a flash of anger from Jace. He hesitated for a second before obeying. _He did hear her. He heard Phoenix. I feel like Lilianna's control isn't going to last very long if Phoenix continues to reach out to him._

"Kallist take care of that stupid beast," Lilianna ordered.

Kallist shook his head, "I'm sorry Lilianna. But you know I can't take him on and hope to win. You know that."

Lilianna growled, "Really? So it looks like I'll have to take care of him myself."

Garruk growled. The cat from earlier dropped down from a tree to stand beside him.

"That was your cat?" Kallist asked.

Garruk smirked.

Lilianna growled. Demonic wings spread from her back and the area of which plant matter rotted around her expanded. Shadows flowed around her. Kallist's eyes widened, "She's not even solid anymore."

Phoenix looked up at that comment. She was knocked into a tree. _Fine. We'll do it this way._ Wings of flame spread from her back, "Snap out of it you idiot! I expected you to be better than this!"

Jace hesitated.

Phoenix slammed into him and knocked him into a tree hard enough to make the plant crack. She glared at him, "I said snap out of it." The blade attached to the right hand gauntlet slid out.

Jace just stared at her dully.

She moved to stab him in the gut. He twisted so it stabbed into his left arm. Phoenix cringed inwardly as the blade scraped against bone. She pulled the blade out and it slid back into the gauntlet as she flicked her wrist. She punched him in the jaw. Jace stumbled to the side. Phoenix lifted off into the air and proceeded to burn him until he didn't fight it anymore.

Lilianna growled as she felt her hold over him slipping. _God dammit. I don't have time to deal with you. You're always interfering. I wanted to be able to use you for my own devices but apparently that was a mistake. It looks like I'll have to deal with you myself._


	27. Chapter 27

Phoenix turned as Lilianna walked calmly towards her. Garruk was lying on the ground. Phoenix swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she looked him over. He was half rotten and the smell of long dead flesh filled the air. _That has to be Lilianna's doing because there's no way he could've rotted that fast._ She glared at Lilianna, "Where's your other toy?"

"He proved useless and ran off," Lilianna shrugged indifferently, "I'll deal with him later."

The blade to her right gauntlet slid out, "Fine." Phoenix narrowed her eyes as the necromancer approached her. _Looks like it's going to have to end like this. _

Lilianna continued to pace slowly forward. She didn't seem bothered. The ground around her rotted and animated apparently at her will. She waved her hand. The plant matter solidified into lashing tentacles and shot towards Phoenix. The blade on her left gauntlet slid out quickly and she slashed the first two down. The next one she dodged. Lilianna continued to walk forward as Phoenix defended against the tentacles. They proved easy for the assassin. Lilianna waved her hand and they reformed.

"Well damn," Phoenix glared at her, "If you're going to play then play fair!" Flames exploded from her and the plant matter quickly turned to ash.

Lilianna sighed, "Whoever said I wanted to play to begin with? It's you who started this game remember. I'm just putting an end to it."

"You'll have to put me down then," Phoenix snarled.

"That would be helpful actually," Lilianna smirked, "It gets you out of my way and I get what I've wanted from you all along."

"You aren't going to tell me that are you?" Phoenix sighed.

"Maybe once you're dead. I can't wait to see the looks on your so called friends faces when their beloved fire mage is shambling up to them as a half rotten corpse," Lilianna sneered.

The plants reformed and grabbed Phoenix before she could react.

"This won't take long," Lilianna smirked. A purple-pink glow enveloped her hands.

Phoenix put her arm between Lilianna and her face. Searing pain shot through her as the metal of the gauntlet quickly corroded. The flesh of her arm started to rot off. Phoenix gritted her teeth. _This has to be part of her upgrade. There's no other way this is even possible._

Lilianna's eyes glowed brightly, "You see pyromancer, every planeswalker has a spark. That spark has powers beyond anyone's comprehension. That spark holds a seed that grows the more power they use until the flower blooms. Once that flower blooms you get an upgrade. Tezzeret forced Jace's to grow which is why he had difficulty adapting. You and I on the other hand, our flowers bloomed naturally. We have power beyond anything else. Even Bolas."

Phoenix closed her eyes as the pain increased. "You're insane," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Imagine what would happen if one person was to harvest all of those flowers. Absorb those flowers into their own?" Lilianna leaned in close to Phoenix until their faces were millimeters apart, "Imagine the kind of power they would have. They wouldn't need anyone else. They wouldn't even need minions. Worlds would change to their whims. They would be gods."

Phoenix flicked her right wrist.

"If I can collect all of the soul seeds of every planeswalker then I wouldn't serve anyone. Everyone would serve me," Lilianna smirked.

Phoenix stabbed her in the diaphragm.

Lilianna recoiled, letting go of her arm.

"You really are insane," Phoenix gasped. The pain didn't ease and she felt like her life force had been drained away.

"This poison," Lilianna fell to one knee.

Phoenix cut herself free of the plants and walked slowly up to her.

Lilianna glared up at her. She laughed, "Very well." She planeswalked.

"Dammit!" Phoenix growled. She drew up what strength she had and followed.

Lilianna scoured the multiverse for the single flower that would keep her alive so she could achieve her ultimate goal. _You will not get in my way this time. I won't let you. I have Garruk's and Nissa's soul seeds. You're next and then Jace. Then your friends and finally Bolas' minions will lose theirs. Once that happens I'll be strong enough to take that arrogant dragon on by myself. You will not stop me. _She summoned a sword of darkness and death to her hands, "The Soul Swords. Combine all of them and you get a weapon capable of destroying gods. That weapon is capable of destroying this pathetic multiverse. If I can combine all of the soul seeds into a single blade then I can give everyone a little piece of my mind." _Every wrong ever committed against me will be repaid tenfold._

Kallist walked up to the ground beneath the castle. He looked up, "Let me in. I have important information they need. I swear I am here to aid them."

A golden staircase materialized in front of him. It spiraled up to the castle in the sky. _Sun's Reprieve…it's a haven for those caught in a conflict. The light that shines from the sun can't be put out. But sometimes it needs a rest. _Kallist climbed quickly up the stairs.

Elspeth looked up as the door opened. Kallist stood in the doorway. He was out of breath and looked shaken.

"Kallist?" Gideon looked surprised.

"Aren't you with Lilianna?" Elspeth asked warily.

"I was but," Kallist panted, "I think she's lost it. Anyway, that's not important. She's gotten an upgrade like Jace and Phoenix. She rotted Garruk alive and I have a feeling she's going to do the same to Phoenix. She's after something she calls a soul seed. I don't know exactly what it is but I know that Lilianna believes that if she can collect and combine all of them then she'll be unstoppable. I don't doubt it either. After killing Nissa she became more powerful and then she killed Garruk in the same way. She became even more powerful," Kallist explained quickly.

Gideon stood, "I'm going to find Chandra."

"Wait," Elspeth commanded.

Gideon turned in surprise. He remained silent.

"What do you mean?" Kallist asked uneasily.

"I mean that Chandra will survive on her own," Elspeth explained, "We have to be able to trust each other. We have to be able to trust that one of us can get something done even when we aren't there. She's crazy not stupid. If we charge in to save her she won't appreciate it and we may just make her situation worse."

Gideon nodded reluctantly, "Alright." He sat back down but tapped his fingers on the table.


	28. Chapter 28

Inferno sighed, "Neither of them is here anymore."

"I found the mind mage though," Ral nodded to where Jace was lying on the ground. He looked like he had gotten a nice burn from Chandra but otherwise he was alright.

"Okay," Inferno nodded, "Might as well take him back to the castle where your friends are staying."

Ral glanced at him, "Yeah." _They're my friends. They really are my friends. I actually do care what happens to them. _He lifted Jace up. "This guy is heavier than he looks," he grunted.

Inferno laughed, "Let me see him. I'll carry him you go on ahead and let them know."

"Oh fine," Ral let Jace drop to the ground and planeswalked.

Elspeth looked up as the door opened, "Ral."

"Where's Chandra?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know," Ral shook his head, "Sorry."

Elspeth raised an eyebrow at him in surprise but remained silent.

"We did however find the mind mage," Ral smirked, "Inferno's got him."

Elspeth nodded, "Did you manage to break the artifact?"

"I have no idea," Ral shrugged, "It looks pretty damaged but I'd have to take a closer look at it to be able to tell. I thought it would be better to do that somewhere where I wouldn't have to worry about some crazy person jumping out at me."

Elspeth chuckled, "Alright."

Inferno walked in a moment later.

"Damn," Gideon said noticing Jace.

"Yeah," Inferno smirked and set him on the ground.

"What happened?" Kallist asked.

"You would know better than we would," Ral's eyes narrowed.

Elspeth stepped between them, "He's helping us right now Ral."

"Okay," Ral nodded. He glared at Kallist once Elspeth turned away.

Kallist sighed. _At least I expected them to not trust me._

Ral kneeled down next to Jace and looked at the chocker around his neck, "Damn that thing's messed up." He looked up at Kallist, "Did the crystals ever glow?"

Kallist nodded, "The center one always did."

Ral looked at the largest canter crystal. It resembled an amethyst but was not the same. The metal making the body of the chocker was a gold color. It had a similar aura to that of a powerful black magic user that had been dead for a few days. The center crystal no longer glowed. It was cracked and crumbling out of its place. "Yeah no," Ral shook his head, "This thing's so broken it's not even funny."

Lilianna saw a field of glass. She felt weak but refused to give up. _I doubt she has the power to follow me. So I should be fine._

Phoenix appeared in front of her knocking her to the ground.

"So you did follow me," Lilianna hissed.

"I can't let you get to that flower," Phoenix insisted.

Lilianna growled and her hands glowed again.

Phoenix rolled away from her.

Lilianna summoned her sword of darkness and plunged it into the redhead's shoulder.

Phoenix clenched her jaws shut on a cry of pain. She kicked Lilianna away and pulled the blade out. Her hand burned like it was touching acid as she gripped the blade. She tossed it aside.

Lilianna summoned a large spirit, "Take care of her." She turned away. Her legs were beginning to feel weak. With her extra power she had managed to forestall the effects of the poison but the only thing that would cure it was the flower.

Phoenix plunged the remaining gauntlet into the spirit. It dissipated. She summoned a phoenix.

Lilianna ducked as it dove at her, "You aren't going to stop me!"

"I'm the only one that can," Phoenix shot back. She grabbed Lilianna's long black hair and pulled her to the ground. She crouched over her and pointed the blade between her eyes.

Lilianna growled and wriggled away. Phoenix moved to stab down and sliced the side of Lilianna's face. Lilianna kicked at her. Phoenix dodged and grabbed her ankle. She pulled her away from the field. Lilianna growled and grabbed her arm again. Phoenix growled and pushed past the increase in the ever present pain. She pulled out a long knife and stabbed Lilianna in the arm. Her left arm burned and sizzled as the flesh fell away. She pushed the blade as far into the ground as she could. Lilianna hissed angrily. Phoenix let go of the sword and risked peeling Lilianna's hand off her arm. The flesh on her fingers began to blister and peel away. She growled and managed to pry her hand off her arm. Phoenix shot forward and grabbed a knife from her boot. At the same time Lilianna reached for the flower. She shut off her aura and her fingers wrapped around the stem of the flower. Phoenix stabbed her in the neck. Lilianna pulled the flower out of the ground. _It has to be consumed._ Phoenix pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. Lilianna felt her fingers go numb. The flower fell from her grasp and wilted as her mind slipped away. Phoenix stabbed her a third time, "Just in case." She rose to her feet. Pain wracked her nerves. She fell to her knees before falling unconscious.

Inferno sighed. It had been a while and Phoenix still had not returned. Gideon was tapping his fingers on the table worriedly. Ajani leaned patiently against the wall. Elspeth had told them to wait and was upstairs. Ral had started tinkering in the room that used to be the library. Kallist sat anxiously on the floor by the door. None of them had said a word since Elspeth had told them to wait and carried Jace upstairs. "I'm so bored," Inferno said suddenly. He stood.

The door opened. Two women stood in the door way. One had four wings, a pair of angel's wings and draconic wings that shone like gold. Her long white hair flowed around her and reflected the sun like silver would. Her eyes were an opaque gold. The other one had long pink hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a pretty sky blue.

"Dawn, Wyvern," Inferno looked surprised.

Dawn smiled but it had a sad undertone to it.

"What's wrong?" Inferno asked.

"We found Phoenix," Dawn explained. Her blue eyes reflected that she was worried though her tone remained neutrally emotionless.

"What's wrong?" Inferno repeated.

"She's alive," Wyvern said, "but she's not conscious."

Inferno's eyes widened, "Really?"

"We found her and Lilianna," Dawn added, "On the only world where the Phoenix Heart Flower grows."

"Phoenix Heart Flower?" Kallist asked.

"It's a flower that can cure anything but it's very rare and it only blooms on the summer solstice of that world or when it is lit on fire," Wyvern explained.

"It's also the only cure for the poison created from the berries of the same name," Dawn added.

"What happened to Lilianna?" Ajani asked.

"She's dead," Dawn said.

"Will Phoenix live at least?" Inferno asked.

"I honestly don't know what kind of effect Lilianna's power has on someone," Dawn said.

"The only thing that appears to be helping her situation is that flower," Wyvern added.

"We just thought you should know," Dawn said.


	29. Chapter 29

Jace opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his head. It ached horribly. The second thing he noticed was the holes in his memory. _Wait a second. What happened? This isn't good. Why can't I remember anything?_ He sat up, "Ow."

"You sound pathetic."

Jace looked up to see a wolf sitting on the other side of the room, "Vadanya."

"Here," she turned into her human form and handed him a small knife.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jace asked.

Vadanya rolled her eyes, "Honestly. For being someone that likes to pretend they know everything you really don't catch on to things very quickly."

Jace glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vadanya took the knife and sliced his hand open.

"Ow!" Jace pulled his hand back, "You wanted me to do that to myself?"

"At first but then I remembered that you weren't one for pain," Vadanya said flatly.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"Helping you," Vadanya took a vial out of her pocket, "You can thank Orriyon and Elspeth by the way." She poured the liquid onto his hand.

"Ow," Jace hissed, "That burns."

"Nah, I thought it would feel amazing," Vadanya sighed. She shoved him back into the bed, "There, now close your eyes."

"Why?" Jace asked warily.

"Just do it," Vadanya said.

"Why are you not explaining anything to me," Jace said sitting up again.

Vadany turned into a bird and flew out the window.

Jace sighed. He looked at his hand. Curiosity ate at him. _What will happen if I do what she said? Oh well._ He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Vadanya landed on the window, "I don't know if he's going to do what he needs to do but I've done my part."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright." She looked the bird over, "You didn't tell him anything so his curiosity would urge him to do what you said didn't you?"

"So?" Vadanya shrugged, "He's my brother. I can do that."

Elspeth sighed, "Expect him to not be happy."

"He's not going to be happy anyway," Vadanya shrugged. She turned and took off.

Elspeth sighed, "I guess she's right."

Dawn walked into the inn.

"Hey," Shadow smiled.

"Phoenix hasn't changed and Inferno and Flame are out getting the flower," Dawn answered Shadow's unasked question.

Shadow nodded, "Does this mean we're taking a more active role in this?"

Dawn glanced at her, "I would assume so. I mean Lilianna went nuts with the onset of her upgrade. What happens if the dragon gets his and losses his mind?"

Shadow looked at her incredulously.

Dawn sighed, "More than he already has."

Shadow nodded.

"But what will happen to Phoenix?" Locke asked.

"She'll be fine if Inferno and Flame keep getting us that flower," Dawn smiled.

The boy looked at her with sad blue eyes.

"What if the flower runs out before she's better?" Sea asked.

"It won't. We don't need much more of it," Dawn shook her head, "We're basically growing her arm back. It's going to take a bit but the flower's the only thing that can allow us to do that."

"So she's going to be fine," Shadow assured them, "You two need to get back in there so nothing scorches. Then we'll have unhappy people to deal with later."

Locke and Sea nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Dawn sighed, "Wasp is with her now so I'm taking a nap." She slipped up the stairs.

Wasp watched Phoenix from where she sat in a chair beside her, "How in the world did you get yourself this messed up?"

Phoenix stirred.

Wasp leaped to her feet, "Phoenix!?"

Phoenix opened her eyes to slits and looked at her. "Do you have to be so loud?" she whispered.

Wasp smirked, "Sorry. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Dead," Phoenix muttered.

"Okay?" Wasp cocked her head to the side.

"I was not kidding," Phoenix glanced at her. She shook her head, "I don't feel good at all. At least I'm pretty much numb."

"Well at least you're as snarky as ever," Wasp shrugged.

"That's not comforting," Phoenix snapped.

Wasp laughed, "I guess it wouldn't be in this situation."

"How long has it been?" Phoenix asked. She managed to sit up.

"It's been about a week and a half," Wasp said.

"Great," Phoenix muttered. She looked at the blond haired woman, "What about that stupid telepath I went through all this for?"

"He's fine," Wasp laughed.

"I'm killing him when this is done," Phoenix growled.

Wasp shook her head, "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"I don't care. He still deserves this because this was his fault," Phoenix smirked. She turned to the wall, "Hey can you get our walking encyclopedia? I need to ask her a few things."

"Alright," Wasp left.

Shadow saw Wasp walked out of the back hallway, "What's up?"

"Phoenix is awake," Wasp said, "and she wants to talk to Echo."

"I don't know exactly where Echo is," Shadow said but I would try the computer room or the library a few blocks down."

Wasp nodded, "Thanks."

Phoenix stared at the wall, "Soul seeds? What the hell are those? If a spark is like a flower that grows when you use its power then how in the world do they exist in already living beings? Can combining all of them really give someone ultimate god hood?" _What would that mean for us? I mean Lilianna, Nissa and Garruk are gone. So if Bolas started to collect these soul seed things then how powerful would he get? What would he be able to do? Would they morph and fit into his own power or would he absorb the power the sparks he…devours, for lack of a better term, grant? Would he suddenly be able to command legions of forest creatures if he were to take a planeswalker's, like Garruk's, spark?_ Phoenix swallowed, "If so then that's really bad." _But then again, if we can figure out how and why that flower gives us an upgrade when it grows, then we might give ourselves the upper hand. But that means we're going to have to take time that we may not have to figure that out. If we don't have that time then we'd be screwed. Bolas seems to want to wait for us to make the first move but what if that's what he wants us to think? If it is then he could've already made his move but we've been too focused on Lilianna and Tezzeret to pay him any heed. That's bad._ "Okay, so, if there is a pattern then Tezzeret will start giving us a hard time diverting our attention away from Bolas," Phoenix growled. _Hurry up Echo. I need to know if you know what these seed things are and if they even exist._


	30. Chapter 30

Phoenix sighed, "So you have no idea what she was talking about."

"No," Echo shook her head. Her long blue hair was pulled into a pony tail and her brown eyes never blinked.

"Damn, damn, damn," Phoenix sighed. She climbed to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Echo asked.

"To figure this out."

"But Dawn wants you to stay," Echo reminded her, "until you're better."

"I'm fine," Phoenix left the room.

"Phoenix!" Dawn chased her down the stairs into the common room of the inn.

"I'm fine," Phoenix winked over her shoulder, "the rest will heal naturally." She shot out the door.

Dawn slowed to a stop, "God dammit. She's not at full strength yet."

"But there's no stopping Phoenix," Shadow shrugged, "Hawk says that Blood Cult has been particularly active lately."

Dawn whirled around, "Does Eclipse know?"

Shadow nodded, "He's looking into it right now."

"Great," Dawn sighed and threw her hands in the air, "if Phoenix get caught by one of them then she's dead and there's no freaking saving her."

"That sucks," Shadow cringed.

Dawn stormed back up the stairs.

Shadow laughed.

"Is Dawn okay?" Sea asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah," Shadow nodded. "This happens all the time. Don't worry about it," she laughed.

Locke cocked his head to the side, "But she's so nice."

"She's also picked up a few things," Shadow smiled, "from a few people, including Phoenix."

Gideon met Elspeth in the hall, "He alright?"

"He's fine," Elspeth shrugged, "just a little pissy about what had happened."

"Oh the fact that he wasn't able to fight the choker," Gideon nodded.

Elspeth chuckled, "Yep. And the fact that even though he vaguely remembers thanks to Vadanya he still can't recall any details."

"Damn," Gideon sighed, "That doesn't really help with the soul seed situation does it?"

"Not really but he'll figure it out anyway," Elspeth shrugged.

Gideon nodded.

"Phoenix?" Ral asked in surprise.

Gideon and Elspeth hurried down the stairs.

Phoenix leaned against the doorjamb, "Hey guys? Miss me?"

Ral shrugged.

' "Well thanks for the warm welcome," Phoenix walked fully into the room. She slammed a book onto the table in the center.

Kallist jumped, "What is that?"

"It's a book that I found," Phoenix smirked.

"That's helpful," Ral muttered.

"Shut it," Phoenix snapped. She turned back to the table, "Anyway, I only skimmed it, because I am not a book person. I don't like books but it has an old legend in it that I think might be pertinent."

"What's the legend about?" Kallist asked.

"I just skimmed the bloody thing! I didn't read it," Phoenix snapped.

Kallist stepped back, "Sorry."

She sighed, "Anyway, that's all I got. Well other than I just wanted to say hi and get the hell out of that bloody inn."

"Alright," Gideon nodded, "So if Lilianna was after the soul seeds then we could assume that Bolas is as well."

"But if he is then he could be gathering them already and we wouldn't even know," Ral pointed out.

"I think Tezzeret's going to show his face more actively as well," Phoenix added, "to keep our attention off Bolas."

"Well then," Ajani spoke for the first time that day, "it appears we need to take care of Tezzeret quickly."

Phoenix nodded. She smirked, "I've got some friends that can help out."

"How many?" Kallist asked.

"Just some." Phoenix glanced around, "Where's the book worm anyway?"

"Sulking," Ral shrugged.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so." She shot up the stairs.

Jace looked up as the door opened, "What?"

"Sulking?" Phoenix put her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Jace muttered.

Phoenix walked into the room, "Why?"

"Because I want to," Jace shrugged.

"You are so stupid," Phoenix rolled her eyes.

Jace's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because you're wasting your time sulking about something you can't ever change," Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Honestly what in the world makes you think you have that kind of time to spare anyway? I mean we're all ticking time bombs at this point."

"How?"

"Because it's only a matter of time before Bolas makes his move and when he does we're all screwed. We're not all gonna make it out of this," Phoenix shrugged, "but the more we know the more likely it is we'll win. You're the bookworm and you're the one that figures stuff out fastest."

"Okay," Jace shrugged.

"You are really pissing me off," Phoenix sighed. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Get off," Jace tried to wrench himself free.

"Nope," Phoenix gripped tighter, "You are coming downstairs whether you want to or not!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," Phoenix cocked her head to the side. _How in the world am I going to get him down those stairs?_

"No," Jace took the opportunity to pull his arm free and glared at her.

Phoenix sighed, "Fine." She wrestled him to the ground and sliced his hand with a small knife.

Jace passed out relatively quickly.

"There we go. Not very resistant to poison are you?" Phoenix smirked. She stood and turned back to the stairs. "Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side. "That's it!" She smiled, "Gideon!"

"What?"

"Help me with this!"

Gideon came up the stairs, "What did you do to him?"

"I just poisoned him with a minor sleeping poison," Phoenix shrugged like it didn't really matter.

Gideon stared at her, "Seriously?"

Phoenix shrugged again, "He wasn't cooperating."

Gideon sighed, "I'm going to have a serious headache when this is all over."

"He'll wake up in a couple of hours," Phoenix shrugged.

Gideon shook his head, "What?"

"Can you carry him down stairs?" Phoenix asked, "We could really use his help and he wasn't coming by himself. Besides he'll feel better with a good book to read."

Gideon shook his head, "Fine but you get to deal with this when he wakes up."

"Okay," Phoenix nodded. She skipped down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Ral asked as Gideon walked down behind her.

"I just put him to sleep for a bit," Phoenix shrugged.

"With what?"

"Poison," she flopped onto the ground.

"He's never been very resistant to that," Kallist said.

"See," she grabbed the book and set it on his chest, "and now when he wakes up he'll have a nice book to read and he'll feel better in no time."

Elspeth looked at Gideon quizzically.

Gideon shrugged.


	31. Chapter 31

"You haven't some to visit me in a while," Tezzeret turned to face Phoenix.

"Oh sorry," Phoenix smirked, "I had things to deal with. You know I'm keeping up a face."

"What about that collar I asked for?" Tezzeret asked in disappointment.

"They broke it and besides, with Lilianna gone it's useless," Phoenix shrugged.

"You killed Lilianna then?" Tezzeret asked even though he knew the answer.

"She's the one that picked the fight," Phoenix shrugged.

"You don't even deny that you are the cause of her death," Tezzeret snickered, "How very bold of you."

"She had the ability to absorb other planeswalkers sparks," Phoenix smirked, "and such power is dangerous. She could've taken you out faster than she rotted Garruk. I did you a favor."

Tezzeret growled, "Don't get cocky assassin."

"Oh so now we're throwing names around?" Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest, "Well her little minion told them about the soul seeds so they're going to be in the Ravnica library looking for info on those."

"And you will be with them?" Tezzeret asked.

"I'm keeping up a face," Phoenix rolled her eyes, "put two and two together stupid."

Tezzeret narrowed his eyes, "Fine. That's all. You can go now."

"Okay," Phoenix disappeared.

"Ugh! I'm so bored," Chandra slouched in the chair she was sitting in. The group was in the library on Ravnica looking through the books that it had to see if there was anything more they could find out about the soul seeds. Jace ignored her like he had been doing since she had poisoned him and had Gideon carry him downstairs. Ral glared at her, "You were yelling at me not thirty minutes ago about how I wasn't playing my part."

"Well sorry," Chandra snapped, "but I've been reading this bloody book that entire time!"

"You were skimming," Jace corrected.

"Oh has he finally decided to talk to me?" Chandra smirked at him.

Jace glared at her in response but didn't say anything.

Vadanya sighed, "C'mon guys. Don't be dumb."

Jace looked at her, "I didn't start it."

"So?" Vadanya asked. She rolled her eyes, "You are such a little kid sometimes."

"Sorry," Jace shrugged and returned to sifting through a book.

"Oh but what's he doing? Skimming," Chandra muttered under her breath.

"Chandra-"

"I know. I know," she rolled her eyes, "you've said it a thousand times."

Ral smirked. _At least they're arguing again. I was really bored when they weren't around._

Elspeth shook her head in mixed amusement and annoyance.

Chandra pushed the open book aside and turned to another. She skimmed through it, "Whoa. That is kind of cool."

"What?" Kallist asked.

"Soul Swords," Chandra grinned.

"What are those?" Ral asked.

Chandra turned to the book, "They are…let me find it. Ha! They are 'manifestations of a planeswalker's spark in the form of a blade or blades.' Like that freaky black smoke sword Lilianna had."

Kallist nodded, "She did have that huh?"

"So that's why it's all shadowy," Chandra nodded. Her left arm was laced in scars from her last encounter with Lilianna in which the latter had died, "Because her spark was nothing but shadows. I wonder." Chandra stood up and hopped back away from the table, "I'm not sure I know how to do this but it can't be that hard right?"

"Not in here," Elspeth said quickly, "If it doesn't work you could burn the multiverse's largest archive."

Chandra paused, "Well damn. Fine, when we get back I'll try it." She sat back down and picked up the book again. They were in a hidden section of the library where information on planeswalkers was stored. Jace was the only one on Ravnica that had known about it as far as any of them knew.

Ral leaned forward to read over her shoulder.

Jace sighed, "I don't see how that's very helpful for our situation since we're looking for soul seeds not soul swords."

Chandra glared at him, "I don't see you sharing anything that's any more helpful than that was."

"Well, sorry," Jace snapped.

Chandra sighed.

"Whoa, hold on," Ral grabbed the book from her.

"Wha-hey!" Chandra reached for it.

"This helps," Ral set the book down on the table and pointed to a paragraph close to the bottom of the page.

Chandra climbed up onto the table to look.

"If the powers of soul blades from each type of mana are combined then the one absorbing the power has the power to destroy or restore the multiverse to a place of life and peace," Ral read, "but the wielder dies from an overload of power. The wielder must be a planeswalker though."

"That's helpful but the only option right now would be to destroy the multiverse because it's fine," Vadanya said.

"Wait," Gideon looked up, "Does Bolas have a planeswalker representing every type on his side?"

"I don't think he has white," Jace shook his head.

"But we don't have black," Ral looked at him.

"Meaning we're on an even playing field at the moment," Elspeth nodded.

"What happens when that playing field tips?" Jace asked, "If it tips in our favor we stand a better chance. If it tips in his favor then we're more doomed than we were to begin with."

"Well that's an extremely positive way of looking at things," Chandra muttered.

Jace glanced at her but remained silent.

Elspeth paused, "Well since Bolas wants to be king of the forest so to speak I doubt he'll be the one manifesting that power."

"Meaning he'll get one of his pawns to do it," Ajani nodded.

"Well that's just awesome," Chandra slid off the table and flopped back into her chair.

"Maybe if we could create some sort of device that regulates the release of power then we can cheat that," Ral smirked, "Then the wielder won't die."

"But what if Bolas gets his hands on said device?" Chandra asked. She sat up, "Then we'd have even more powers. They have a powerful assassin's guild on their side. Yeah the Lotus will get involved but that won't be until later."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Ral snapped.

"Don't get impatient," Elspeth warned.

"We have to be patient and methodical," Ajani nodded, "I know waiting bugs you but it's best that we let them go first."

"But that's what we did about Lilianna," Chandra said, "and she ended up just being a distraction."

"What do you mean?" Vadanya asked.

"We completely forgot about our original goal of putting the halt on Bolas' plans when Lilianna started causing problems," she explained, "bet me that was exactly what he wanted. We're stuck between a rock and a hard spot. We act too quickly and he'll just laugh and step on us but if we take too long we'll be too late."

"So then what's your idea?" Gideon asked.

"It would be nice if you could give details instead of just telling us to give you time," Ral muttered.

Chandra glanced at him, "I don't exactly have one. If my suspicions are correct then Tezzeret will be a bigger problem until we knock him out of the way. Bolas probably has a few more minions he'll throw at us after that and then by the time he's run out whatever he's trying to keep our attention off of will be complete."

"So, that gives us an idea of the situation but what do we do?" Vadanya asked.

"We could try and gain a tactical advantage," Gideon tapped his chin with his pointer finger, "but then—"

"We could kill all of his minions one at a time in the shadows until he has no more," Jace interrupted.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

He lifted his head and looked at them, "It's what she's hinting at. It would be the fastest and most efficient way of eliminating obstacles."


	32. Chapter 32

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Okay, lay the blame all on me. I see how it is." She sat up, "That's definitely an option but I'm not at all promoting it. It would be easier yes but really? I'm the only one here that would be able to do that."

Jace sighed, "Whatever."

"How about we figure out exactly what we're dealing with first," Vadanya suggested, "and then decide everything else from there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ral nodded.

Elspeth nodded, "That was what I was thinking."

"I also get the feeling we'll need more than just us here pretty quick," Ajani added.

Gideon nodded, "Then let's see what we can't do with this plan. Gather allies and learn more about what we're facing."

"And the soul seed things," Chandra added, "Don't forget about that."

"Right," Gideon nodded.

"I think we just elected him as leader," Ral muttered.

"More like he volunteered and no one argued," Jace corrected, "He's a tactician or at least the closest to it. They tend to take the lead at times like this."

Ral nodded.

Gideon glanced at them before shrugging.

"So we don't even know where we're going," Vadanya muttered.

"Alara," Orriyon spoke for the first time.

"Alara?" Ajani asked.

"Hasn't Bolas been on Alara before?" Jace asked.

Elspeth nodded, "Yes, before Tezzeret worked for him."

Jace cocked his head to the side, "Wow."

"Alara it is then," Gideon nodded.

"We'll go back to Sun's Reprieve," Orriyon said.

Vadanya transformed into a wolf and followed her sister through the multiverse.

Gideon nodded, "Let's go." He led the way to the shattered plane.

Tezzeret looked up, "Well Phoenix. What kind of news do you have for me?"

"They're headed here in a little bit," she shrugged.

"All of them?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh, good," Tezzeret nodded.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. _What are you up to? I wonder. Oh well, I'll quite this when I don't need it anymore. _"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on causing problems," Tezzeret smirked. "Since the dragon finally gave me free range to do what I wanted," Phoenix heard the muttered comment though she was sure she wasn't supposed to.

She shrugged, "Okay. Have fun then." She left.

"There you are," Gideon said as Chandra walked up.

"We were wondering where you had disappeared to," Ral said.

"I just arrived elsewhere and came looking," Chandra said smoothly.

Jace narrowed his eyes. _Yeah right._

Chandra stiffened suddenly, "Someone's here."

Jace nodded.

Gideon growled, "Well damn." He looked around.

Chandra crouched like a cat ready to pounce.

Jace's ears were pricked and he looked around.

"There," Jace nodded to the area right in front of them.

Chandra nodded. She leaped forward silently.

"Chandra!" Gideon followed more loudly though Jace could tell he was trying to be quiet. _Everything's louder than silence. _Jace shook his head and followed.

By the time they caught up to her she had already taken care of most of them. She had one by the head as they walked up. She twisted it and the person's neck snapped loudly.

Jace looked around, "Well that was…efficient."

Phoenix looked up at him, "Assassins are anything if not efficient."

"Well yeah," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Was this really necessary?" Gideon asked.

Phoenix shrugged indifferently, "Unless you wanted to make a giant ruckus trying to take care of them."

Jace sighed, "At least since she did it we can continue on and hopefully avoid any unnecessary battles."

Gideon nodded, "Just don't run off like that again."

Phoenix smirked, "I don't make any promises."

Jace fell to the back of the group.

Kallist fell into step beside him, "You're worried aren't you?"

Jace glanced at him, "It's odd and frightening how coldly efficient she can be. I've honestly never seen her like this."

"You're not sure whose side she's on," Kallist nodded.

Jace smirked, "You've gotten good at your powers huh?"

"Honestly no matter how much you try to hide your personality behind logic you still have one," Kallist chuckled.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They walked for a while before stopping again. A large metal walled square building rose up in front of them.

"Lead," Jace growled, "If we go inside we won't be able to use any kind of mana at all."

"Well that's just beautiful," Phoenix muttered.

"Especially since you're coming with me to meet with Tezzeret," a brutish and unnaturally large man walked out of the shadows.

"Claudius," Phoenix sneered, "so you're little group of psychos is still working with him huh?"

Jace cocked his head to the side.

"We're getting paid and can do what we want so of course," he returned her sneer, "Looks like we'll finally be putting this birdy in her cage."

Phoenix laughed, "Only in your dreams."

Jace sighed, "Uh-oh." _We really don't need a fight right now. _Jace slipped into the man's mind. He had obviously never run into a telepath before because he had no defenses against Jace at all. Jace smirked, "Go to sleep."

Claudius collapsed.

Jace looked at Phoenix, "We don't need any unnecessary battles even if the bastard does deserve to have his ass kicked alright?"

"Whatever," Phoenix sighed. She slipped directly up to the building. She looked around.

Jace did the same. _This isn't natural. There should be more guards. If Tezzeret was really here then there'd be more guards. He's arrogant not stupid. So then why isn't anyone here? Could Orriyon have been wrong? But she's never been wrong before. There's also a first time for everything. But then if he's not here then where is he? This could be bad. I feel like this was a trap. But then how would that have happened? We could have been manipulated but then who would have done it? Vadanya's not the manipulative type but she's the one that suggested it. There's mind control and then there's an illusion but I would've detected both of those. So then what happened? Why is no one here? I'm missing something. I'm missing something important. Something had to have happened in between._ Jace glanced at Chandra. _Could it be that she's been working with Tezzeret this whole time? She wasn't here when we arrived so it's entirely possible that she could have told him before meeting up with us._

A howl sounded from the woods on the south side of the building. It was sorrowful and filled with a desire for vengeance.

Jace looked up. _Vadanya?_


	33. Chapter 33

Vadanya stared in horror at her sister's dead body. Her bright blond hair was dyed red with her own blood. Her eyes were closed as they would be forever. She had been stabbed multiple times, mutilated. Vadanya felt rage settle in the pit of her stomach. "Bloodcult," she identified the scent that was overshadowed by the smell of her sister's blood.

Jace appeared behind her, "What happened?"

"Look for yourself," Vadanya stepped aside so he could see.

Jace's eyes widened, "Orriyon?" He barely managed to whisper her name.

"I knew it," Vadanya snarled, "I knew this would happen the moment this started." She clenched her fists at her side until her knuckles turned white.

"How?" Jace asked.

"Tezzeret," Vadanya growled.

Jace swallowed. _I was afraid of that._ "I need more details than that."

"Yeah?" Vadanya rounded on him, "Why? Why should you?! It's not like you ever supported her! It's not like you were ever there for either of us!"

Jace glared at her, "What? Just because I didn't get in everyone's face like Jordyn did, means that I didn't care? I did care and I still do!"

"Then why don't you act like it?!" Vadanya snarled savagely.

"I was never worried because I knew you were fine!" Jace snapped.

"Were we really?" Vadanya stepped forward threateningly.

Gideon finally caught up to Jace, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Jace snapped. He didn't look away from Vadanya.

"Actually-"

"I said it was nothing," Jace growled.

"They don't deserve and explanation?!" Vadanya shouted.

"What they don't know won't kill them!" Jace snapped back. His catlike ears were flat back and his sapphire eyes burned like blue flames.

"Yes it will!" Anger flared in her emerald eyes, "and when it does I hope that sits on your conscience!"

"They won't!" Jace snarled.

"How do you know if you're withholding important information?! You're so damn selfish! Some big brother you are!"

Gideon stepped forward, "Hold on. We need to know what happened."

"No you don't," Jace transferred his icy glare to Gideon.

"Yes they do! You don't get it!" Vadanya's fists were clenched so tightly that her arms trembled and blood trickled out from under her finger nails.

"I don't get what?!" Jace snapped harshly, "What do I not get?"

Kallist felt anger coming off of both of them. More anger than he had seen from either of them. He sighed, "As long as they don't kill each other."

Gideon sighed. He shook his head. _They look exactly the same. Well given Vadanya's comment earlier I'm guessing that the three of them are siblings._

"I believe it is best that we don't intervene," Elspeth walked around Jace and Vadanya to kneel beside Orriyon.

Gideon sighed, "Alright." A bright light enveloped him.

Chandra squinted, "Jeez."

Jace and Vadanya ignored him.

"She came looking for you!" Vadanya yelled, "You are so stupid! She came looking for you and he knew she would! You don't care! You've never cared! We were always a chore to you!"

"You were not!" Jace snapped.

"Then why are you more concerned about yourself?!" Vadanya stepped forward, "Orriyon is dead and all you care about is protecting your secrets from people that are supposed to be able to trust you!"

"I never said that!" Jace stepped forward, "There's more to the situation then you could possibly understand!"

"Then what am I missing?!"

Ral glanced from one to the other worriedly, "What if she killed him?"

"She won't," Chandra shook her head.

Gideon shook his head, "That was weird."

"Welcome to the upgraded part of the club," Chandra sighed, "and now we have to sit back and watch as these two rip each other apart."

Gideon sighed. From what he could see everyone was wrapped in a kind of flame of light, shadow, or both. Elspeth was a bright flame of solid white whereas Chandra had darkness interlaced in her silvery flame. Jace's was surprisingly brighter than the fire mage's. Ral was whiter than either of the two of them though. Vadanya was currently significantly dark with anger, hatred and a desire for revenge. _That's to be expected though. Her sister was just killed._

"You never listened to either of us! She was trying to help you but it was useless! I knew it was useless!"

"I have listened!" Jace insisted heatedly.

"Then why didn't you ever show that?! Jordyn loved us sure but he could never fill the whole our second big brother left when he turned his back!" Tears of long bottled anger budded in her eyes, "Orriyon died thinking you didn't care because you never paid us any mind! I was the one that caught her when she fell and I was the one that always protected her! You were never there!"

Jace growled. _This is getting nowhere._ "Fine, whatever," he disappeared.

Vadanya glared angrily at the spot where he had been standing before taking a deep calming breath. She turned and met Gideon's gaze relatively calmly. His eyes were now opaque white but Vadanya didn't care, "Orriyon can't defend herself when she's seeing into the future. That's why I was always there. But she left to find Jace without me. She probably thought I wouldn't approve. Then she was attacked by Bloodcult."

Kallist followed Jace through the multiverse. He found him in the library on Ravnica, "A library huh?"

Jace ignored him. He appeared to be thinking deeply.

Kallist sat next to him, "Hey."

"What?" Jace was obviously not pleased to see him.

Kallist sighed, "I'm going to assume based off your attitude that arguing like that was not fun."

"What do you think?" Jace snapped.

"Okay," Kallist nodded, "so…what's up?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I consider myself your friend," Kallist said.

Jace smirked, "Yeah right."

"Okay so now you're leaving me to assume because I have nothing to go off of," Kallist told him. Being able to read people's emotions had helped him understand that even if someone didn't want to talk sometimes they needed to.

Jace growled stubbornly.

"C'mon," Kallist prompted.

"Fine," Jace sighed.

Kallist suppressed a triumphant smirk, "Okay."

"I don't get it," Jace sighed, "She and I remember things much differently. They both seemed fine. They seemed like they didn't need me so I didn't worry about them."

"Jace," Kallist sighed, "look. I know you aren't going to like what I have to say but you need to hear it anyway."

"Great," Jace muttered.

"You can understand the mind but you also have to understand the heart. She felt like you didn't care. The fact that you weren't worried is all fine and good but it caused you to not pay as much attention to them as you could have. It's not enough to be in the same room as someone else," Kallist explained.

Jace sighed, "Whatever." He planeswalked again.

Kallist chuckled softly, "That guy really isn't good at dealing with or sorting out his emotions." He returned to the others.

"How's Jace?" Ral asked.

"Well," Kallist paused, "still pissy and I'm not entirely certain where he is. He was on Ravnica when I found him. Then he left once I finished talking at him."

"Talking at?" Ral asked. He didn't seem surprised.

"He's almost as stubborn as me," Chandra sighed.

"Which is why you two but heads so often," Gideon told her.

Chandra glared at him, "Shut up."

Gideon chuckled.

"So," Ral started. Then he shook his head, "Never mind. I think we should leave him alone."


	34. Chapter 34

Jace sat by the edge of a cliff. He could hear the water crashing against its sides as it rushed past. The sun was warm and a bright gold. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze that played with his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Some big brother you are!' _Vadanya's words rang in his head. _Okay so maybe I wasn't the best but it's not like being a sibling comes with a damn hand book. She can't expect me to be perfect._

"Something on your mind?"

Jace turned. His eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Kaious," the man sat down next to him. He had night black hair that was side swept out of his face. His bright jade green eyes studied Jace's face carefully. He wore light armor and an elegant looking rapier was sheathed at his waste.

"Why do you care Kaious?" Jace asked. _That name isn't familiar and yet something about this guy is. What is it?_

Kaious laughed, "It seems everyone in your family is hard to read. Except your father of course he was an open book."

Jace's eyes widened, "Wait a second. How do you know my family?"

"Your father was a friend of mine," Kaious chuckled, "A cat huh? That's the physical manifestation your power took? It seems fitting. You've always had a sharp mind and an equally sharp tongue."

_Yeah well it seems that "sharp tongue" is doing me more harm than good._ Jace paused, "What?" _I'm confused._

"I am a planeswalker," Kaious laughed, "I did not get my upgrade but I have seen one."

"But you aren't," Jace paused again, "doing anything."

"I'm also dead."

"Then how are you even here?" Jace cocked his head to the side.

"Let's just say that someone is worried about you and has asked me to check up on you," Kaious shook his head, "She however wants to remain anonymous."

Jace analyzed the aura around Kaious carefully. _White? Okay…but no one I know deals in spirits. I didn't know you could summon a planeswalker's spirit._

"You never answered my first question though," Kaious said seriously.

"Oh," Jace glanced warily at him, "I was just having problems with my sister."

"Okay," Kaious nodded promptingly.

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Why are you so interested?"

Kaious met his gaze, "I'm worried about you. Is there another reason I should have?"

Jace cocked his head to the side, "But you just said-"

"Yes, and I agreed to do it because I'm worried about you," Kaious nodded.

Chandra punched the wall. _Dammit! That was not supposed to happen. That bastard. He was more than likely after Jace. Everyone is. I mean planeswalking telepath hello. He was using her to…isolate him. _She lifted her head, "I don't think so." She tracked Jace down to a world she had been on before. It was obviously the middle of summer. The grass was green and soft. The occasional tree or bush dotted the area. A river flowed through a canyon nearby. Phoenix looked around carefully. Jace was speaking to a spirit wreathed in white. _He's not what I'm looking for._ She climbed up a nearby tree and crouched on one of the lower branches.

Something moved in the corner of her vision. Phoenix turned. "There," she whispered.

A feline made entirely of flames leaped out at Jace. Phoenix left him to deal with it and attacked the source.

Jace turned and leaped to his feet. The flaming cat leaped at him. He teleported behind it and watched it tumble over the edge of the cliff. _Baltrice._ He turned around.

Baltrice was fighting Phoenix. Something about her seemed different. Her left eye was opaque black while her right was normal topaz. Her face was twisted into a contemptuous sneer. She threw flames at Phoenix. Phoenix absorbed them and knocked them back at her. Jace cocked his head to the side, "Odd." The sword Phoenix held in her left hand had a vein running down the center that held a scarlet liquid. _That's not blood. What is it?_

Kaious' eyes widened, "Is Crimson Phoenix on your side?"

Jace chuckled nervously, "Um, I think so."

"Then you have quite the ally," Kaious turned so he was facing Jace, "but tread carefully from here on out. She may seem to have bent allegiances but you will know if she is on your side in the end." He faded away in wisps of light.

"In the end?" Jace sighed, "That's awesome. So we won't know until the end where she is." _Does that mean she really did tell Tezzeret? Why would she though?_

Phoenix dodged another beam of flames from Baltrice and sliced her arm with the center of the blade.

Baltrice stumbled back and grabbed her arm.

Phoenix walked slowly forward. Her blade tip was pointed to the ground. "All it takes is one drop," she said coldly. She watched Baltrice with hard emotionless orange eyes.

Baltrice hissed as her blood started to burn like acid in her veins. Sores began to open on her body starting at her arm where the blade had pierced her skin. She collapsed as her legs could no longer hold her weight.

Phoenix didn't move. She didn't flinch when Baltrice screamed in agony. Her expression didn't change even as Baltrice writhed. After a few moments she started to foam at the mouth. Her body jerked violently and her screams died down to choked gurgles. It only took a minute maybe two for her to become eerily still and silent.

Jace swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. _That was disgusting. _

Phoenix ignored him and left.

Jace gagged as he saw the entirety of the affect the poison had on Baltrice. He shook his head and followed. He arrived outside of Sun's Reprieve. Chandra stood in front of him. He approached warily, "I thought you didn't like poison."

"I don't," she responded simply. Her voice was hollow and void of emotion of any kind.

"Then why do you use it?" Jace studied her carefully though he only saw the back of her head. _This is getting creepy. Why is her voice so emotionless?_

"You get over it," she shrugged, "some things are just necessary. That's the only poison that works fast enough to kill a planeswalker of any kind."

"Is that how you killed Lilianna?"

"I had initially planned to use it to kill her, yes. Because she had absorbed Garruk and Nissa she was able to forestall it long enough that I had to improvise," she explained. Her voice didn't change even as she continued, "I stabbed her until she stopped moving."

"How'd you help me then?" _Since she's suddenly sharing so freely I might as well ask._

"I just knocked you out long enough to kill her."

Jace cocked his head to the side. _I definitely thought it would've been more complicated than that. Of course I don't really remember much. It's all fuzzy. I guess fuzzy is better than the nonexistent, which is what it would've been._

"It wasn't easy by a long shot. You got slammed into a tree and I burned the hell out of you. While I was doing that Kallist came to his senses and bailed. I killed Lilianna and woke up a couple weeks later with scars on my arm." Chandra smirked, "That's the short sweet version."

Jace nodded and sighed quietly in relief. _There's Chandra. The whole emotionless thing was starting to scare me. I know she's not an emotionless person…at all. Far from it in fact. It just seems weird for her. It's like a protective outer shell._

_"Isn't your logic like that?"_ Kaious' voice echoed in his head.

"What?" Jace asked. _Is it? I don't even know anymore._

Chandra turned back to look at him, "Hey, let's go. Quite talking to the voices in your head and get a move on. We don't have all day."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm coming. Don't get all bent out of shape." _I wonder if she's okay. There are times when Phoenix and Chandra are the same person and then there are times when they really aren't._

"I was wondering when you guys would come back," Ral greeted them. He stood up and walked over to them, "I was beginning to worry you had run away from home again Kitty Cat."

Jace glared at him, "I'll believe it when you don't call me Kitty Cat."

Ral laughed, "Only in your dreams."

Jace shook his head, "Whatever."

"Boys," Chandra called from the base of the stairs, "C'mon."

Jace and Ral exchanged glances. Jace shrugged.

"Might as well," Ral followed her up the stairs.


End file.
